


Tread This Fantasy

by Anogete



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anogete/pseuds/Anogete
Summary: Melanie Kay works as the assistant to a financial advisor.  A normal day in the office takes a strange turn when one of the most famous hockey players in the world shows up and appears to be interested in spending time with her.  Sidney Crosby just can't believe the pretty girl he saw weeks ago in a dance club is sitting across the desk from him, and he can't let the opportunity pass by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted in May 2013 on Mibba. I've dusted it off, proofed it for errors, and posted it here in an effort to collect all my work in one spot. It was about 20 chapters, but I've combined them into 6 for ease of reading and to avoid blowing up notifications on anyone who may be subscribed to me.
> 
> If you don't normally read RPF and/or don't know anything about hockey, I hope you'll give this a chance and read it as an original romance. Personally, I don't feel it is one of my stronger fics. It's a bit too sugary-sweet for my liking nowadays, but it was the first fic I had written in many years. It also helped define my current writing style (i.e. the length, flow, etc).
> 
> Comments are welcomed and treasured. Any concrit can be e-mailed to me at anogete527@yahoo.com. Before sending that conceit, please understand that this fic is old and any suggestions you may have to improve it will probably be ignored since I have no interest in going back and doing re-writes. That being said, if you've gotta get it off your chest, feel free to e-mail me.

Melanie was sitting on one of the plush benches along the back wall of the club. The low table in front of her had a silver bucket where a nearly empty bottle of champagne was chilling. There were empty or half-empty champagne glasses and cocktail glasses littering the tabletop. The club was sweltering hot with one too many bodies crammed inside on a Friday night.

Her heels were killing her feet after dancing with her best friends, and she was ready to go home. Late nights just weren’t as appealing as they had been before. Twenty-six and she was already going to bed early and getting up when the sun was rising. Her sixteen-year-old self never would have believed it.

Lisa and Kate were still dancing a few yards away, their hands in the air as their hips switched back and forth together. Sophie was at the bar trying to get another drink, but a suitor has waylaid her return. Men always loved Sophie with her blonde locks and bikini-body. Melanie looked down at herself. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a swirling, silver embellished design up the side. Her strappy stiletto heels were completely out-of-season in Pittsburgh’s cold winter, but she thought they looked too good with the short dress to not wear them out tonight. Unfortunately, dancing and four-inch heels didn’t go well together.

With her friends gone, she felt awkward. Sitting by herself at the reserved bottle service table made her feel like she was on stage and everyone in the club could see her. Really, everyone was more intent on dancing, or drinking, or chatting up a potential romantic interest. She bent down and massaged the back of her right foot as her eyes swept the room again, pink, blue, and yellow lights were sweeping over the dance floor.

When she glanced over at the bar to check on Sophie, she saw her friend still talking to a man in a black suit with dirty blonde hair. Melanie let her eyes slide to the right and they settled on a man with a beer in his hand. He was sitting at the bar, but facing out toward the dance floor, watching everyone. He must have felt the weight of her eyes because after only a moment, he looked her direction and caught her gaze. His brown hair fell effortlessly around his face, obscuring just the edge of his eye. He lifted a hand and pushed the lock of hair back before giving her a nod.

Melanie felt drawn toward him and the intensity in his eyes, even though she couldn’t make out details of his facial features in the dark club with the flashing lights. She nodded back and gave a small smile. He didn’t look away, but kept watching her as he took a slow draw off the bottle in his hand.

She lifted a glass holding the last of her french martini in the air in a silent toast to him. This earned a flash of white teeth as he smiled at her. She smiled in return and knocked the rest of the drink back. It was more than she should have had, even if she didn’t have to work tomorrow. Champagne and multiple cocktails over the course of three hours had done a number on her brain, making it fuzzy. All she knew was that it was hot, her feet hurt, and she was sure she could curl up on the padded bench and fall asleep, even with all these moving bodies pressing against each other on a dance floor just a few feet away.

When she looked up, the man at the bar was still watching her. He gave a quick wave of his hand. It broke the allure of mystery of him because the wave was such a dorky thing to do. Not that it turned her off all together; it just made him more approachable. Melanie shifted to get more comfortable and sat the glass down on the table to join all the other empties the waitress needed to collect.

She could still feel his eyes on her, but she tried not to look at him. Instead, she watched Sophie throw her head back and laugh at the man she was talking to at the bar.

“I love that song so much,” Kate said, crashing onto the bench beside Melanie. Lisa followed suit, plopping down on the end and snatching a half-empty glass of watered-down margarita.

“I don’t know how you two do it. My feet are killing me.”

Lisa chugged the drink and replied, “Lots of booze. The more alcohol I’ve got in me, the more I want to dance.”

“Stop being a stick in the mud, Mel,” Kate added, bumping her shoulder against her friend’s. “Where’s Sophie?”

“Getting hit on at the bar,” Mel replied, nodding in that direction.

“Mmm, he looks like a cutie, but not as hot as the one two stools down,” Kate said.

Mel looked up and saw that Kate was referring to the man she’d made eye contact with. He was still watching her, and now it was making her paranoid. Did she have something on her face? Was her hair a disaster? Her hand went up and to touch her dark brown hair that was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

“He’s got his eye on you,” Kate whispered as she leaned into Melanie again.

“Yeah, it’s a little weird.”

“Or a little hot,” Lisa added. “Go over and talk to him.”

“No way.”

“Seriously. You should. He’s looking delicious and I think he wants to eat you for dessert,” Kate said, not taking her eyes off the man at the bar.

Mel glanced up and saw him take another drink of beer. His gaze was so intense she felt like she needed to go hide in the bathroom just so she could breathe. Before she could excuse herself and escape, Sophie popped into her line of sight and sat down beside Mel.

“You. Will. Not. Believe. This,” Sophie said, waving a napkin in the air.

Lisa rolled her eyes as she combed the tangles out of her short black hair with her fingers. “It’s a napkin, Sophie. You just totally messed up the mojo that Mel had going on with the hottie at the bar.”

“Who?” Sophie asked, looking over her shoulder. Mel’s eyes jerked over to the bar, preparing for his stare again. He was gone, the stool vacant and the bottle of beer on the bar top.

“Mr. Mysterious two stools down from you and the guy who was trying to talk his way into your pants,” Kate answered.

Sophie turned back to her three best friends. “That’s the thing! The guy talking to me was a hockey player for the Penguins. Can you believe that?”

“Who?” Mel and Lisa both said in unison. Kate and Sophie tended to pay more attention to the concession stand if they ever found themselves at a sporting event.

“Brandon something,” Sophie replied, reading the name off the napkin.

Mel snatched it out of her hand and read the scrawl across the white paper. Sure enough, the first name and a phone number were written there in ink. “Sutter?”

Sophie’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Brandon Sutter! He was so sweet.”

“Are you for real?” Lisa asked, narrowing her eyes at Sophie.

“You know I don’t know any of those guys. I don’t have a reason to lie.”

“Did he ask you out?” Mel said.

Sophie nodded. “You know I don’t give my number out to guys, so when I wouldn’t give it to him, he gave me his and asked me to call him so we could plan something.”

“You like him?” Kate asked. Mel and Lisa rolled their eyes. Leave it to Kate and Sophie to completely ignore the fact that Brandon Sutter, the new Penguins center, had just been in the same room with them.

“Oh, yeah,” Sophie replied. “He was a cutie and super sweet to me. Hey!” Sophie threw her hands in the air and looked over at Mel. “Maybe the guy giving you the longing looks was with Brandon! They all just left. Is your man still over there?”

“No, he left.” Mel felt her stomach tie up in knots. There was no way the man giving her the eye was a Penguin. Just the thought made her light-headed.

Sophie’s eyes were sparkling with excitement. “I bet it was one of them. We should do a double date.”

“Absolutely not,” Mel muttered, searching the tabletop for a glass with booze in it. Something. Anything.

* * *

Mel spent too many times in the past month looking at the pictures of the Penguins roster on their website. Each time she tried to imagine them in the dimly-lit club, tried to measure the weight of what their gaze would feel like, tried to envision a smile that would have probably knocked her socks off if it had been more visible. None of the pictures matched. Or maybe it was that too many of them matched the nondescript man nursing a beer at the bar while he watched her.

A month was a long time, and Mel knew she shouldn’t still be hung up on the way he looked at her or the possibility he played for the Penguins. Sophie had gone out on two dates with Brandon Sutter. They hadn’t worked out. Sophie was high-maintenance and needed a boyfriend who would run to her at the drop of a hat. Brandon was incapable of being what she needed since he traveled so often.

Mel closed her laptop and shuffled off to the bathroom of her one-bedroom apartment to finished her hair and makeup before meeting Kate for dinner and drinks. Kate’s fiance was out of town for the weekend on business, and Mel had promised to keep her company this evening.

After a light dinner at a sushi restaurant, they ended up at the same club they had been at last month. Mel had just received her production bonus for the month, so she splurged on bottle service again. They settled into an alcove with a bottle of chilled pinot grigio and two wine glasses. Kate was dancing in her seat as she sipped on the wine.

“You have to go dance with me. I can’t do it by myself, and I sure as hell can’t dance with any of those guys. Tommy would kill me.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s go.” She grabbed her friend’s wrist and they hurried out to the dance floor. She had worn more sensible shoes this evening--black, peep-toe wedges paired with a strapless, yellow satin dress that hit just above her knees. She moved her hips to the bass of the loud hip-hop that was blasting over the speakers. The beat was so pronounced, she could feel it inside her.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of a familiar gaze. Glancing to the right, she saw him at the bar again, facing outward with his elbows resting on the bar top behind him. His hair fell artfully over his forehead. She couldn’t make out facial features, but she could see that he was in a suit, but the tie was undone and hanging loosely from his neck. He looked good enough to eat.

“It’s him,” Mel yelled into her friend’s ear as they continued dancing.

Kate looked over to the bar and her eyes widened. “You need to go over there and talk to him!”

“No!” Mel responded. Despite her reluctance to engage with the man, she kept looking over at him, trying to decide if his shadowy face matched any of the pictures on the Penguins roster. After going through the pictures in her mind, she shook her head and looked back at him. He nodded and waved at her again. The same short, dorky wave that made him look less intimidating and more approachable.

“Seriously!” Kate yelled over the pounding music. “Go!”

“No!” Mel answered again, pulling Kate toward the edge of the dance floor.

“Oh my god,” a blonde girl to the left of them screamed at her friend. “I swear that is Kris Letang over there. He is so dreamy.”

Mel put her head down and pulled Kate back to their table, trying to ignore the buzz around them.

“Who is Kris Letang?” Kate asked as they sat down and watched the two girls make a beeline over to the bar.

“A Penguin,” Mel answered.

“Your man?”

“I don’t have a man. And if you’re talking about the guy who has been staring at me, no. He’s four stools down from the guy those two girls are fawning over. And if that’s really Kris Letang, then we are in the strangest club ever. The Penguins actually come here to hang out?”

Kate took a sip of wine. “He’s still watching you, you know.”

Mel knew. She could feel the intensity of his gaze still. Suddenly a commotion over by the bar caused a flurry of activity and then several of the men at the bar and the tables closest to the bar left in a group, including the man who had been watching Mel.

She swallowed and reached for her drink. No way in hell a Penguin was making eyes at her. No way.

* * *

Sidney Crosby had no clue whether he should invest in mutual funds or stocks or bonds. He had his latest statement of investments stuffed into a leather folio, and he was hoping the man he was about to meet with would be able to solve his quandary. The last financial advisor hadn’t been on the up and up when it came to legality, and Sid found that his portfolio had suffered for it. Unfortunately, he hadn’t figure it out on his own. It took an intervention from his dad to make Sid understand that he was being taken advantage of in the finance department.

Mario had passed along a card of one of his financial advisors named Michael Belcher. A call to Mr. Belcher’s office and Mario’s name dropped to the receptionist had landed him a meeting two days later at the firm’s office downtown. He parked in the underground parking garage and took the elevator to the twenty-third floor. The receptionist was nearing seventy with bleach-blonde hair that was gelled and sprayed into a bowl around her head. Bright pink lipstick topped off the tacky look, but she was polite enough and asked Sid to have a seat on a leather sofa.

He fiddled with his folio before scanning the magazine selection on the low coffee table in front of him. Most were finance publications, but he did wince when he saw a picture of himself on the cover of a sports magazine. It never felt normal; seeing himself on posters and magazines was always weird.

“Mr. Crosby?” A tall man with a receding hairline was standing in front of him dressed in a suit. He looked to be about fifty or fifty-five years old.

“Just Sid is fine.” Sid stood up and took the man’s outstretched hand.

“Mike Belcher. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too. I, uh, brought my statement. Maybe you can help me out.” Sid held up the folio.

Mike nodded and smiled. “Sure, sure. Why don’t we just walk down the hall to my office.”

The two men traversed the quiet hallway in silence. Sid’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw the amazing view that opened up as they entered Mike’s office. The river was visible, morning sunshine gleaming off the water. “Nice view,” he observed.

“It is. I fought for this office.”

“I bet,” Sid replied as he sat down in the comfortable armchair across from Mike’s pristine desk. They both slid into small talk about the weather and the traffic into downtown Pittsburgh.

Finally, Mike cleared his throat and said, “Mario tells me you’re looking for some advice on your portfolio.”

Sid nodded and pulled out a thick statement over a hundred pages long of his investments accounts. “I’m not a money guy; I’m a hockey guy. But my dad thinks this guy is taking advantage of me, so I’m getting a second opinion.”

“Sure,” Mike replied, taking the statement and flipping through the first few pages. Sid looked down at his shoes, noticing a scuff on the top of the new black shoes he’d put on that morning. He hated this kind of stuff--dressed up in a suit and talking about money. He’d rather be participating in the morning skate in his practice jersey.

After several long minutes, Mike sat back in his chair. “I’d need some more time to review your holdings. All in all, it’s not horrible, but there are a few things in here that aren’t quite right for you. Either too conservative or too aggressive. Granted, you can afford to be aggressive right now considering your age and net worth. But there’s no reason not to keep a level head about this kind of thing. How often do you meet with your advisor?”

“Not often. But that’s probably as much my fault as it is his fault. This money thing, well, it’s just not my thing.”

Mike nodded. “I understand, but you do need to keep your eye on your money. I’d love the opportunity to work with you, but I do tell clients I need to meet with them at least twice a year.”

“Sure, I understand that. If Mario trusts you, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t. Can you look it over and let me know if you can help?”

“Not a problem,” Mike agreed. “Let me call Melanie in here to make copies. She’s my assistant.” After Sid nodded, Mike picked up his phone and made a brief call. Less than ten seconds later, a soft knock at the door announced someone.

Sid looked up to see a young woman enter. Her glossy brown hair fell several inches below her shoulders and was pulled away from her face with two delicate clips. Her makeup was subtle and her skirt suit was chocolate brown with pale pink piping around the edges. “Yes, Mike?” she asked, not looking toward Sid, but at the man behind the desk. Her demeanor was rushed, as if she was in the middle of something and the call had interrupted.

“Can you make copies of this statement for me?”

“Sure thing,” she replied, taking the pile of papers and glancing up toward Sid with a warm smile. When she caught his gaze she faltered and her smile melted, replaced with shock.

Sid would have been amused by the strong reaction he elicited if he hadn’t at that moment recognized her. It was the girl from the club. The one he’d seen twice and had kicked himself for not speaking to. He’d spent the past two weeks thinking about her. “Hi,” he croaked.

“Hi,” she replied, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

Mike cleared his throat. Sid glanced over and saw the smirk on his face. “Sorry for the surprise, Mel. I didn’t mean to spring this one on you.”

“Sure, Mike. I’m just going to get these copies for you.” She spun around and hurried out of the office, the door clicking shut behind her.

“She’s a hockey fan,” Mike explained, tilting his head toward the door. “I didn’t tell her that you were coming in because I wanted to see her face.”

Sid nodded slowly, still trying to comprehend that he’d found the girl from the club.

Mike must have taken it as discomfort because he quickly added, “We’re very discreet, and our client list is confidential. Melanie has been with me for several years, and she is extremely professional. You’re safe with us.”

“Oh, sure, sure.” Sid nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I appreciate that.” He paused before continuing. “You’re the only two who would have access to my information?”

“With the exception of our back office personnel, yes. No one else in the firm will be able to access any of your information. Melanie is very trustworthy and knowledgeable. Honestly, most of your questions can probably be answered by her. She’s registered as a broker and advisor herself and acts as my backup if clients can’t reach me.”

“I see. Good to know.” Sid kept glancing at the door, waiting for her to return. He didn’t often moon over pretty girls, but there was just something about her. He’d been intrigued ever since the second night at the club when she hadn’t approached him. It was even more of a mystery now that he knew she was a hockey fan. Most fans rushed over to get his autograph. Most girls his age rushed over to get his number. His autograph was given freely, but his number was closely guarded. Besides, he didn’t have time for girls when his career was so demanding.

Mike proceeded to rattle off a list of his titles and licenses along with Melanie’s. Sid didn’t need to hear it. He was already sold, even before Melanie came into the room. Now that he knew fate had wrapped her up in this too, he couldn’t say no to working with Mike.

A knock at the door brought both their eyes to it just as Melanie opened it up. “Mr. Crosby, your statement.” She gave him a quick, nervous smile and slid the statement across the desk to him. She remained standing beside Mike with the copy in her hand.

“Thanks,” he replied. “You can call me Sid, though. My dad is Mr. Crosby.”

Her smile was more genuine this time, less rattled with nerves. “Sure thing.”

“Mel, can you get his holdings entered in and generate some appraisals on it, run it against our growth model?”

“Sure. That it?”

“That’s it. Sid, are you available next week around this time?”

He pulled out his phone and flipped to the calendar. They had an away game the night before, but he should be able to make an afternoon appointment. He told Mike as much, but his eyes kept darting back to Melanie. She was staring at her shoes. Brown suede peep-toe pumps.

“How about three o’clock a week from today, then?”

Sid logged the appointment into his phone and stood to shake hands with Mike. “I appreciate the help. Thanks.” Mike rose from his chair and enthusiastically pumped Sid’s hand.

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before,” Sid said, turning to Melanie.

She lifted her eyes to his, surprise written all over her face. “Oh, I don’t think so. I would have remembered.”

His brow furrowed, and he worried that he might have been mistaken. With a shrug he shook her small hand and left the office.

* * *

Sidney was sitting at the kitchen table in Mario and Nathalie’s home. Everyone was out--the kids at school, Mario in his office, and Nathalie out shopping. The house was quiet, and he was beat from an especially trying day at practice. The team was due to fly out early the next morning for a game in Philly. Instead of packing he was sitting at a table with a copy of his investment statement and Mike Belcher’s business card.

It had been two days and he still couldn’t figure out Melanie. Had she known it was him in the club? Was he completely mistaken and it wasn’t her at all? He felt vulnerable. She had access to all of his financial business, and he needed to know if she liked him or not.

Quickly, he dialed the office number and pressed his cell against his ear. The receptionist answered and he asked for Melanie, hoping there wasn’t another one in the office because he didn’t know her last name. A moment later his phone was ringing in his ear.

“This is Melanie. How can I help you?”

“Hi, uh, Melanie,” he said before he cleared his throat.

“Yes, sir. Can I help you?” Her voice was sweet and professional. He knew for a fact she didn’t recognize his voice.

“This is Sidney Crosby. I was just calling because I have a couple questions, and Mike said you would be able to answer them.”

She was silent for a moment. “Oh, okay. Sure. What are those questions?”

“How, uh, how long will it take to move my accounts over to your firm?”

“Well, likely about two to three weeks, depending on how quickly you sign paperwork. We open the accounts prior to requesting transfers. Those take seven to ten business days. Once the assets are here, we determine how they should be reallocated and discuss options with you.” She was cool and articulate when it came to business. He felt out of his depth.

“Have you been to Whim in the past month?”

“What?”

He paused before barreling forward again. “Whim, the dance club. Have you been there?”

Melanie didn’t answer right away. Finally, she said, “Yes. Why?”

“A couple weeks ago?” Sid couldn’t help but get excited. So it was her.

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Did you see me there?”

“I, what? No, I was there with my friend. Did you see me?” She seemed flustered.

Sid smiled and flipped the card over in his fingers. “I thought you saw me. I waved at you.”

“What are you...? Oh, shit,” Melanie said before shutting her mouth. A long moment passed before she said, “I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Sid laughed. “It’s okay.”

“That was you?”

“Yeah. I recognized you in the office a couple days ago, but kept second guessing myself because you didn’t seem to recognize me.”

“Oh, I recognized you. Just didn’t realize you were the guy at Whim that waved at me.” He could hear the confusion in her voice. “Why were you watching me?”

“I don’t know. Something to do.” He cringed at the shyness in his voice. He should have just told her that she was pretty and he’d wanted to talk to her.

“Right,” Melanie responded. “Well, it’s nice to belatedly meet you.”

“Likewise. Will I see you when I come in the office next Tuesday?”

“I’ll be here, but you’re meeting with Mike.”

“Cool,” he responded. “See you around.”

“Bye,” Melanie answered before hanging up.

Sid sat back in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head. He needed an excuse to see her again. Maybe he’d figure out how to talk Mike into including her in the meeting.

* * *

Mel was torn. Client confidentiality was one of the most important aspects of her business. Though she rarely spoke to him, she knew Mario Lemieux was a client of Mike’s. However, she never told anyone, including her friends. It was something that had been drilled into her head from her first day in the business. So, it wasn’t easy to keep under wraps the fact that Sidney Crosby had waltzed into her work and handed over his personal investment statement to her. Even harder was trying to figure out a way to tell her best friends that her mystery guy at Whim was the captain of the Penguins without getting laughed out of the room by Lisa.

“You’re quiet,” Lisa observed. They were both sitting at a bar on the corner of Liberty and 10th near the Convention Center.

“I have something ridiculous to say, and you’re never going to believe me.”

“Let’s hear it.” Lisa was smiling already.

Mel fiddled with her cocktail glass. “Remember the guy at Whim? The one who was watching me?”

“Yeah. I swear you should have gone up to him that night you and Kate went out and he was oogling you again.”

“Well, I found out who it was.”

Lisa’s eyes widened. “You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing. Was it Darren? That shit. Can’t keep it in his pants.”

Mel rolled her eyes. “Lisa, it’s not your ex-boyfriend. That’s gross.”

“Well then who was it?”

“You won’t believe me.”

The bartender slowed as he walked by them. “Another drink?” he asked, pointing at Lisa’s empty glass.

“Whiskey,” she replied.

He quickly dumped a couple splashes over the ice already in the glass before continuing down the bar. “You really won’t believe me,” Mel insisted.

“Oh my god, Mel. Just say it already. Was it the Mayor of Pittsburgh? He’s, like, halfway cute, but still kinda douchy.”

“It was Sidney Crosby.” Mel mumbled.

Lisa leaned closer. “Come again? I thought you said it was the captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins. And I know that sure as shit isn’t true.”

“What? I’m not good enough for Sidney Crosby?”

“Honey, no one is good enough for Sidney Crosby. He’s got eyes for the puck and only the puck. I’m halfway afraid he’s gay. It’d be a huge blow to heterosexual womankind.”

“I’m totally telling the truth, Lisa. He came into the office a few days ago to meet with someone and told me that he’s the one who waved at me.”

Lisa looked at Mel like she was full of shit. When Mel returned her gaze without flinching, Lisa’s jaw dropped. “Ho-ly shit. You’re for real. It really was him.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Mel took a long draw off her drink.

“So, he comes in the office, sees you, walks up and says, ‘I want to bone you.’”

Mel blanched. “No! He was polite and then called the office for me two days later, asking if I remembered him from Whim. When I told him I would have remembered if I saw Sidney-flipping-Crosby at a nightclub, he said that he was the one who waved at me.”

“Because he wants to bone you,” Lisa reasoned, knocking back the whiskey in her glass in one swallow.

“I thought we established that he has eyes only for the puck. Or for penis.”

“Maybe he’s just really good at keeping those hookups under cover. I bet Super Mario taught him all the tricks of the trade.”

Mel laughed. “So, we went from him being asexual to homosexual to being a horndog who bangs every chick in sight?”

“I didn’t say every chick in sight. Maybe he’s choosey and he just wants to bang you.”

“Highly unlikely,” Mel replied with a roll of her eyes.

“He called you. Went out of his way to call you,” Lisa said. “Jesus, you have to pursue this. I need to live vicariously through you. I love Don, but he’s no Sid.”

Mel shook her head and finished off her drink. “Don treats you like a princess on a pedestal, Lisa. Don’t complain. And I’m not pursuing Sidney Crosby. He’s out of my league.”

“Yeah, but Don doesn’t have an ass like that. And abs like that. And a chest...”

Mel sighed. “Yeah, he’s fucking hot. It’s overwhelming.”

“At least cop a feel for me,” Lisa said, her face serious.

Mel burst into laughter. “If the opportunity presents itself without fear of being hit with a restraining order, then I’ll cop a feel for you. Any particular body part?”

Lisa smirked. “Gotta go for the package. I wonder if he’s hung.”

“You are sick, Lisa,” Mel said through her laughter.

* * *

Mel couldn’t concentrate. He was in Mike’s office. Sidney Crosby was in Mike’s office, and her office was right next to Mike’s. It was smaller and the walls were lined with filing cabinets, but it was still right next to the office that currently held Sidney Crosby’s delicious body.

She stared at her computer screen. Stock symbols were flashing in green and red as her system updated each second. She should have been working on compiling information on a large trust they just opened for a client, but she couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that there was a wall between her and Sid the Kid, and he’d been in there for over an hour.

The phone ringing made her nearly jump out of her chair. Mike’s name was displayed on her caller ID. Her stomach flopped over and she answered.

“We need to open accounts to move everything over. We’ll need to do a Q and A on the annuity before we decide what we’re going to do. Think you can pull together some paperwork and overnight it so Sid gets it tomorrow?”

“Sure, I’ll get to work on it right now.”

“What? Oh wait, hold on.” Mike said before pressing the receiver to his shoulder. She could hear Sid’s voice and then Mike’s respond.

“What do you have on your plate right now?” Mike asked her.

“The McCallister trust, but it’s not pressing. What do you need?”

“Think you can draw up the paperwork right now. I’ll send our new client in so he can give you all the details.”

“Wait, what? Now? You’re sending him in here now?”

“Is that okay?” Mike asked.

Mel looked down at her wardrobe. She was wearing a black sheath dress that hit mid-thigh and a white cropped suit jacket with basic black pumps. It wasn’t exactly her most flattering outfit, but she’d had no idea she’d be entertaining Sidney Crosby in her office.

“Uh, sure. Yeah.” She stood up and started shoving the paperwork on her desk into a drawer.

“Great, we’ll be right over.”

Mike hung up, and Mel frantically ran over to snatch her coat off the chair in front of her desk and throw it on the hanger on the door. Just as she turned back to the open doorway, Sidney Crosby was in front of her. “Hi,” he said. And then he gave her that stiff, dorky wave that she remembered from the club.

“Here you go,” Mike said, gesturing for Sid to enter Mel’s office. “I’ll leave you in Melanie’s capable hands.”

Sid smiled and extended his hand to her while responding, “Thanks, Mike. I appreciate it.”

“Hi, nice to see you again,” Mel said, shaking his hand. It was big and rough and strong. And it made her swoon. He was too perfect. “Please, have a seat.”

Mel hurried over to her side of the desk as Sidney seated himself in the armchair across from her. “Thanks for taking the time to help me. I’m the worst at paperwork.”

“No problem.” Mel flashed him what she was sure had to be the most awkward smile ever. “Let me just pull up the forms here, and we’ll go through them together.”

“Nice view,” Sid said, nodding toward the window to her right. Mel look outside. The building overlooked a few shorter ones and the North Shore. You could see PNC Park and the rolling hills of green dotted with houses to the right of it.

She smiled at him. “Yeah, it is nice. I guess I take it for granted since I see it every day.” Mel glanced at him and saw the corner of his mouth lift in the slightest smile. Quickly, she looked away, arranging his statement in front of her so she could pull information off it to complete his paperwork. Sidney Crosby was dangerously attractive. “I’m just going to input your name and address in here and we’ll get started.” She tried to focus on typing the information in, but her fingers were hitting all the wrong keys.

“Did you go to school for this?”

Mel looked up from her computer screen. “Uh, no. I actually dropped out of college before I graduated. I met Mike through a temp job I took a few years ago when I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do. He thought I was a hard worker, so he offered me this position.”

“Mike told me you are a broker, too.” He was watching her intently.

Mel squirmed under the attention. “Well, I took the exams to become a stockbroker and investment advisor. And I just got my insurance license a few months ago.”

“Wow, that’s really impressive.”

She chuckled because the statement sounded heartfelt. “It’s not that impressive. Read the material, memorize it, take the tests and you’ve got licenses.”

“So, you could do Mike’s job.”

“Oh no,” she replied, going back to the form on her computer screen. “I’ve got the same credentials, but not the experience. Social security number and birthdate?”

“Me?” he asked.

Mel nodded. He responded by reciting the information. She typed everything in as he spoke, trying not to let her fingers get tied into knots.

“Phone number?” she asked, cringing at the idea that she was now in a position of asking Sidney Crosby for his phone number.

He rattled it off easily, watching her face as she typed it in. “So, you go to Whim often?”

She looked up at him, surprised by the turn in conversation. “I, uh, sometimes? I’ve been a couple times in the past three or four months. Is that often?”

He shook his head. “What brought you there?”

Mel tried to focus on the form she was filling out. “Um, just a girls night out sort of thing with my three friends.”

“Single and looking for guys?” he asked, looking at his hands in his lap. She could see that he was feigning disinterest and the vulnerability and dorkiness of it endeared him to her.

She laughed lightly. “No, not really. Two of us are taken.”

Sid’s gaze lifted abruptly. “You?”

“My friend Kate is engaged and Lisa has a boyfriend. Actually, Sophie, our other friend, went out on a couple dates with a teammate of yours she met that first night.”

“Oh yeah?”

Mel nodded. “Brandon Sutter.”

“Yeah, he’s been excited to jump into the dating pool of a new city.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t think it worked out between them. Sophie is a little flighty.” Turning back to the form, she continued to fill out the transfer section. Her mind was only halfway on the task at hand because he kept distracting her with conversation. The most surprising thing of all was how easy he was to speak to and how easy it was to forget he was the best hockey player in the world. “Risk tolerance? Moderate?”

“Whatever you think,” he replied.

“So, why were you watching me at Whim? Did I have something in my hair?” She continued filling out the form on her computer without looking at him.

He laughed lightly. “No. I was intrigued.” When she looked up at him Sid’s eyes were downcast, not looking at her. He almost looked shy or embarrassed.

“Intrigued? Is that a nice way of saying I looked crazy?”

“No,” he laughed again, glancing up briefly before dropping his gaze. “You were sitting at that table by yourself, and you looked like you were so far away from everything. I wondered what you were thinking and why you were alone.”

“Want me to solve the mystery?” she asked with a grin.

He nodded, smiling back at her.

“My feet hurt because I wore four-inch heels to a dance club. My friends dumped me for dancing to one of their favorite songs and my other friend was busy chatting up your teammate at the bar.”

“That’s a shame,” he said. “You learn your lesson on the high heels?”

“I did,” she replied. “Investment objective?”

“Keep my money?”

“Growth and income?”

“That sounds way better than what I said.”

“That’s what you pay us for,” she quipped, flashing him another smile. “You need to review this and sign the last page while I print out a couple other forms.” Mel pulled the fresh report off her printer and slid it across the desk to him with a pen.

“This is over my head,” he admitted, looking over the first two pages.

“That’s not unusual. Most clients are overwhelmed by this stuff, but that’s why we’re here. You can always call me if you have questions.” She rattled off the usual lines she served up to clients. After the words left her mouth, she remembered that she was speaking to Sidney Crosby. “Besides,” Mel added with a smile. “I don’t know the first thing about ice skating or shooting a puck. That’s all over my head.”

“That stuff is easy,” he said, signing his name on the last page and looking up to Mel. She was printing a couple transfer forms for him to sign. “I bet I could teach you to skate in one afternoon.”

She snorted. “Not a chance. At least not how you skate.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. I bet you’d be good at it.”

“Here. Sign there and there.” She pointed at the signature lines on the transfer forms. “And the privacy policy,” Mel added, pushing it across to him.

Sid signed everything she asked him to.

“Once the accounts are open, I’ll fill in the number and mail you copies.” Mel stood up and smoothed her dress down over her hips and thighs.

He stood as well, extending a hand to her again. “Thank you for your help. Will you call me when the transfers happen?”

She shook his hand. “Of course. I’ll be in touch. And if you need anything you can always call.” Mel plucked one of her business cards from the holder on her desk and held it out to him.

Sid took it and tucked it away inside the pocket of his suit jacket. “I appreciate that. Just don’t get mad when I call you all the time with dumb questions.”

Mel laughed as she showed him out of her office. “I’m not about to tell the captain of the Penguins that he can’t call with dumb questions. Just keep doing what you’re doing during those games.”

He smiled shyly at her and gave one of those awkward waves as he walked toward the exit. “Talk to you later.”

She curled her fingers into fists and walked back to her office. Shutting the door, she leaned against it and squealed into her clenched hands.

A soft knock at the door made her jump. “Mel? Are you okay?” It was Mike.

“Fine,” she called out.

“I saw you oogling my new client,” he teased.

“Shut up, Mike.”

* * *

Sid was sitting in his Range Rover and playing with his phone in the driveway of the Lemieux home. Nathalie was inside and so were the kids. He loved living with them, but sometimes he just needed to be alone with his thoughts. Practice had been harder than usual today, and his muscles ached from the strain. They were boarding a plan for Winnipeg in four hours to play a series of three road games. The thought was both exhilarating and tiring.

He scrolled through the contacts in his address book. Teammates, former teammates, trainers, medical staff, friends from Cole Harbour. Men. Sid pressed the button at the top of his cell to put it to sleep. His address book was filled with men. The few women within the list were associated with the Penguins organization. There were two girls he had dated. One when he was nineteen, and he was sure her number was probably wrong. He didn’t know why he kept it; it was probably just laziness. The other was his last relationship. It wasn’t much of one, truth be told. Just a secretive fling that he made sure to keep under wraps. She was nice, but started demanding more than he could give. Hockey had been number one in his life for longer than any woman.

Slowly, he turned the phone over his his hand, wiping away the smudges. Most of the guys had girlfriends or women they saw on a regular basis. Flower got married over the summer. Hell, so did Staalsy. Married. He felt like an awkward loser. Not able to keep a girlfriend for more than a month because he couldn’t keep his skates off for long enough. Or maybe it was because of the pressure from the media to keep up his persona as Mr. Hockey.

He felt like his back pocket was on fire. He wanted to pull his wallet out, but he was trying to resist the urge. It had been six days since he’d visited Mike Belcher to complete the paperwork to transfer his accounts. There had been one home game and two away games. He’d traveled to New Jersey and Boston. They’d won both away games and lost the home game in overtime. Bus rides to shuttle the team between planes. Quiet drives home to collapse in his bed after long nights on the ice. A tight shoulder from the hit night before last.

And through it all she’d been on his mind. It was stupid. He felt like a loser. Truth be told, she’d been on his mind for almost two months. The first time he saw her and walked away was easy. He’d been intrigued and felt that draw toward her as she’d sat alone, a little island in a sea of moving bodies in the writhing club. But when he left with his teammates without talking to her, it wasn’t life-changing. That didn’t mean he didn’t wonder about who she was, though.

The second time he saw her in the club was different. It felt like fate was taunting him, and he very nearly went over to talk to her. His lack of game stopped him cold, though. She was vibrant with dark eyes that belied her intelligence in a mostly vapid crowd. If he’d known her friend had gone out with Sutter, then he would have asked for an introduction. Or not. He shook his head and smiled wanly. Who was he kidding? He only stepped up on the ice, not when it came to women.

When he’d seen her in Mike Belcher’s office, he’d almost swallowed his tongue in surprise. The world had to be playing a joke on him, dangling something so appealing in front of him when he had no idea how to get it. If he didn’t feel so much angst associated with his desire to get closer to her, then he’d find this situation hilarious.

Fuck it. He lifted his hips up and dug his wallet out of his back pocket. Flipping it open, he saw her card tucked neatly right in front of his credit card. The paper was thick and creamy, with a slight texture to it. The firm’s symbol was embossed in the upper right-hand corner with her name typed neatly across the middle. Melanie E. Kay. Registered Financial Assistant. Her phone number was below. He held the card in his left hand and his phone in his right.

The door to the house opened and Austin, Mario’s son, ran down the stoop to scoop up a basketball sitting next to the flowerbed. When he glanced up, he saw Sid sitting in the driveway. The boy gave a friendly wave before hurrying back inside. The weather was better than it had been, but the afternoon was still chilly.

Sid looked down at her card again. He wouldn’t add her to his address book, but maybe he could call. Just to check on the status of the transfers. He had a right to know, after all. Never mind that she told him she would call as soon as the accounts were there.

Quickly, before he changed his mind, he dialed her number. The phone rang once, twice, three times. He almost pulled it away from his ear and ended the call right before she answered with, “This is Melanie. Can I help you?”

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He hadn’t thought about what he would say when she answered. Stupid. “Uh, hi, this is Sidney Crosby.”

“Oh.” She seemed surprised. He cringed as she said, “Hello, Mr. Crosby.”

“Um, it’s Sid. You can call me Sid.”

“Sure. Sorry about that.”

He knocked his forehead onto the steering wheel. Why did he always have to be so awkward? “No, it’s okay. Uh, I was just wondering about the transfers and stuff.”

She was silent for a moment and then he heard the sound of a keyboard. “Let me just double check here,” she said softly. “No, we haven’t received anything yet. That’s not unusual, though. It typically takes seven to ten business days to receive a transfer.”

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he admitted.

“Oh, you’re not a bother. That’s what I’m here for. Rest assured I’ll give you a call as soon as we see the assets arrive. Did you receive the paperwork copies I mailed you?”

Sid glanced down at the passenger floor mat. A large white envelope was resting there, filled with paperwork he’d only glanced at. Hockey he understood. Account forms, not so much. “Yeah, I did. Thanks.”

“Not a problem.” She paused and when he couldn’t think of anything to say, she continued with, “Is there anything else I can help you with today?”

He wanted to keep her on the phone, but he wasn’t sure why. Grasping at straws, he said, “I’m pretty thick about all this stuff in my, uh, portfolio. These money guys intimidate me. Can you, like, tell me about the stuff I own?”

“Oh, well, sure.” He could tell his request had caught her off guard. Sid could hear paper being shuffled around, and then she cleared her throat. “I pulled out your statement, let’s just go through it.”

“Okay.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the leather headrest.

“The vast majority of your assets are equities in the form of stocks and mutual funds.”

“What are mutual funds?”

“Well, they are collections of securities. Look at it like a company whose sole purpose is to purchase stocks and bonds and treasuries of other companies or governments. You give them your money and they spend it how they see fit. In turn, you get a proportional share of everything they bought.”

“Sounds complicated.” Her answer impressed him, and that was slightly surprising. He’d expected more of convoluted explanation.

There was a smile in her voice when she replied with, “Maybe a little bit. So, your portfolio is geared more toward growth than anything else, which is good. You have the income and the age to support that.”

“The age?”

“You’re young. You can afford to be aggressive with your investments. As you get older, you want to pull back in and become more conservative. Your assets won’t grow as quickly, but they also won’t drop as fast should the markets drop.”

“Makes sense.” His eyes were still closed, and he was enjoying her soft voice in his ear. She sounded so self-assured when discussing work. Just like he was more self-assured when he was talking hockey.

She cleared her throat again. “You’ve also got quite a bit of money tied up in municipal bonds. Those are debt securities. A local government needs cash, so they do a bond offering. Banks and individual investors loan them the money in exchange for interest. When the bond matures, the government gives you back your money.”

“That sounds like a good deal.”

“It can be. Municipals tend to be much safer than stocks. But they don’t have the growth potential that stocks do. You probably have a few too many municipals in your portfolio, and I think Mike is going to work with you to reduce your position in them.”

“What about that other thing? The annuity?”

“Mmm, yeah, that.” She paused. “We’re not too sure about that. Annuities tend to be complicated investments and are misused often by advisors since they have nice commissions associated with them.”

“What do you mean?” He just wanted her to keep talking. She had a soothing effect on him.

“I mean there’s a chance this annuity isn’t in your best interest. Some advisors like to sell them because they get a nice paycheck from it.”

“Why isn’t it good?”

“It locks up your money for a period of time--usually seven to thirteen years. There are also hefty charges associated with the annuity each year. They’re only a good deal for a small number of people.”

“You know a lot about this stuff.”

“I do this every day.”

Sid replied with, “You make me feel very calm about it--like you’ve got everything under control.”

She laughed. “Well, I do have everything under control.”

“Thank you for spending your time answering my dumb questions,” Sid said, finally opening his eyes to look at the sun glancing off the hood of his SUV.

“They weren’t dumb questions. My job is to help, so feel free to give me a call if you think of anything. Really.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good day.”

“You too. Bye.”

Sid hung up and turned his phone over in his hand several times. Her card was still pressed between his thumb and index finger. Shit. Why fight it?

He typed her number in again and hit the menu button to bring up the save function. Sid entered her name and then shoved the phone in his pocket. The business card went back in his wallet behind the credit card.

Mario’s car pulled up beside his. His second father nodded his head as their gazes met. Sid pushed open his door and stepped out to greet the man. He needed to get his mind off Melanie Kay. That was just easier said than done.

* * *

Two days ago he’d been in the middle of the morning skate when she’d called. His cell had been buried in his gym bag with the ringer turned off. Sid felt let down than he missed the opportunity to speak with Melanie, but he took consolation in her voicemail. It was brief, and he had listened to it twice while sitting in the locker room after everyone left. She had awkwardly called him ‘Sid’ at the beginning of the message, and it made him smile. The rest of the voicemail had been all business--telling him that his transfers had arrived and they would be transitioning him into the portfolio that Mike had discussed with him. And to call her if he had any questions.

Sid almost did call her, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead, he waited two days and then called a florist. He asked them to send her an arrangement of something. He wasn’t an expert on many things beside hockey, especially not flowers. He trusted the woman at the shop to send something nice, especially considering the fact that she’d charged him over $150 for the flowers and delivery.

After he paid with his credit card, he hung up the phone and went back to putting on his gear for the game that was two hours away. A few of the guys were sitting in the Pens locker room, but most hadn’t arrived yet.

“How’s your shoulder?” Pascal Dupuis asked, sitting down next to Sid.

“Better than yesterday. That heating pad last night did the trick.”

“Good, good.”

“Hey, Duper.” Sid looked over at his teammate before glancing back down at his feet.

“Hey, Sid,” Dupuis teased, bumping his shoulder into Sid’s as he bent down to adjust his pads.

Sid shifted uncomfortably. “Is it weird if I send a girl flowers as a thank you?”

Dupuis stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sid. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“You sending girls flowers now?” A smile grew across Dupuis’s face, and Sid hated it. He should have kept his mouth shut.

“No. I mean, maybe. Is it weird?”

“What are you thanking her for?” Dupuis’s elbow jammed into Sid’s ribs as he gave the younger man a knowing grin.

Sid scowled. “For helping me transfer my investments to a new financial advisor.”

“Wait, what?”

“Deaf, Duper?”

Dupuis laughed. “No, but you’re saying some crazy shit. For helping you transfer your what? Is this the code the kids use nowadays?”

Sid pulled his socks up over the pad to keep it in place before making a final adjustment. “Mario referred me to a new guy. His assistant has been patient with my dumb ass, answering questions and shit. I wanted to thank her.”

“You sent her flowers?” Dupuis looked incredulous and Sid immediately regretted sending the flowers and mentioning it to anyone.

“Is that weird?”

“Is she hot?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t matter.”

Dupuis laughed. “Bullshit it doesn’t. You ask her out yet?”

“No. I just wanted to thank her. That’s it.”

“How much did you spend on the thank you?”

“Over one fifty.”

Dupuis tilted his head back and laughed. “Yeah, that’s weird. I spent less than that on my wife’s Valentine’s Day flowers.”

“Fuck.” Sid pulled out his phone and redialed the florist. After four long rings, the answering machine picked up with a recorded message they their hours were 8am to 5pm. He hung up, feeling sick.

“What?”

“They’re closed. I need to stop the delivery. She’ll think I’m a loser.”

“Naw,” Dupuis replied. “Women love that kind of stuff. Maybe you’ll get a little something out of it.” He gave Sid a wink and another nudge.

“Shut the fuck up, Duper.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Holy. Shit. Mel.” Tara, another assistant, stuck her head inside Mel’s office.

Mel’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Who is he?”

“What?”

Tara stepped inside, adjusting her skirt and watching Mel with a mischievous grin. “Your man.”

Mel furrowed her brow and put down the pen in her hand. “He’s non-existent. What in the world are you talking about, Tara?”

“The fucking flower garden that has taken over the reception desk. Barb said it’s for you and asked me to let you know since she’s tied up on the phone.”

“It must be a mistake.” Mel stood up and came around her desk to follow Tara out into the reception area. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw the wide vase holding an armful of gorgeous flowers. The bright green of the hydrangeas and orchids were offset by brilliant pink and lavender flowers. “Jesus,” she said under her breath.

“You must be the most amazing lay EVER,” Tara whispered.

“Tara! Shut up. These are totally not mine.”

Barb, the receptionist, raised her eyebrows at Mel and pointed at the arrangement on the desk. The phone was pressed to her ear, so she couldn’t say anything else. Mel stepped forward and plucked the card from the plastic holder sticking out of the sea of flowers. Quickly, she flipped open the envelope and turned the card over to see who the bouquet was really for.

_Mel, thank you for all of your help. I appreciate the impromptu class on investments. S.C._

“What?” she whispered to herself, reading the card a second time.

“Who sent it?” Tara asked, looking over Mel’s shoulder to read the text. “Who is SC?”

“Uh, I... this. I mean...”

“Wait, did a client send you this?”

Mel could only think of one SC she’d talked to recently. Sidney Crosby. There was no way Sidney Crosby was sending her flowers. Much less the most gorgeous floral arrangement known to man. Then again, he was the best at everything else; he might as well be the best at thank you’s and ordering flowers.

“Spill it, Melanie. Is this really from a client? Compliance would lose their shit if they know you were getting flowers from a client.”

“Can it, Tara. It’s nothing. Just a friend. Probably playing a joke on me or something.”

Tara stuck her hip out and looked at Mel with suspicion in her eyes. “For serious?”

“For serious,” Mel confirmed. “It’s nothing.” She wrapped her arms around the vase and carefully slid it off the reception desk. Barb looked at her like she was going to drop it.

“I’ll spot you while you heave that thing back to your office,” Tara said.

Mel rolled her eyes. “I’ve got it,” she grunted, shuffling back around the corner and down the hall.

She settled the vase on the corner of her desk with care before shutting her door and leaning back against it. “Oh. My. God.” The notecard was still clutched in her hand. Thank you for all your help. SC. Sidney Crosby. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. She had to be dreaming. Her heart was hammering a thousand times a minute.

Two quick knocks on the door made Mel nearly jump out of her skin. She whirled around to face the door and took two steps back.

“Hey, I was thinking. Maybe we should do one of those intake forms on the annuity. I’m not real comfortable...” Mike had started talking as soon as he opened her door, but he stopped abruptly when he saw the vase on her desk. “Wow,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s bizarre.”

“Not really the word I was thinking of,” he replied. “Who sent it?”

“That’s the bizarre part,” Mel said. She handed Mike the card.

“SC? Is this from a client?”

“There’s only one person I’ve talked to in the last week that asked me questions about types of investments.”

Mike was smiling, enjoying her discomfort. “If it’s from a client, you better hide the vase under your desk before they make you fill out one of those forms and get someone in here to appraise the damn thing to make sure the value doesn’t exceed fifty bucks.”

“I think it’s from Sidney Crosby.” She cringed after she said it, looking at her boss.

His eyebrows went up and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Really?”

“He’s the only SC I’ve talked to recently.”

“He called for you?”

“A few days ago. Wanted me to explain his portfolio since he says he doesn’t know much about it.”

Mike crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. He looked amused. “Really? Interesting.”

“What?” Mel looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Is this all a big joke?”

“Maybe he’s got a crush on you.”

“Yeah right,” she snorted. “Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not,” he replied, holding his hands up. “I swear. But those are awfully nice flowers to thank you for a phone call.”

“I know,” Mel said, sitting down in one of the guest chairs. “It’s... bizarre.”

“Probably want to keep it under wraps as far as compliance goes,” he said quietly.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

Mike nodded. “Deal.”

* * *

“Your boyfriend is coming in this afternoon,” Mike said after knocking on the doorframe of Mel’s office.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. “What? I didn’t see him on your calendar.”

“Surprise visit. He’s leaving town for a few days--games in Florida against the Panthers and Lightning. We thought it would be best to get everything sorted out before he leaves so we can proceed with any trades. Plus, that annuity is still a pain in my ass.”

Mel looked down at her outfit: a black pencil skirt and a crisp white blouse. Her peep-toe satin heels were hidden beneath the desk.

“Worried you don’t look nice enough for your boyfriend?” Mike asked, grinning.

She scowled at him. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Where did the flowers go?”

“I took them home. Tara was being nosey, and I didn’t want to deal with questions from Compliance. Remember when the Millers sent me that gift card?”

“Yeah, they made you return it.”

“So awkward. I can’t leave that garden of flowers outside Sidney Crosby’s door.”

“Want me to come up with a reason for him to come in here and see you?”

Mel grabbed her pen and shuffled through the paperwork on her desk. “Don’t be silly, Mike. I’ve got work to do.”

“Sure,” he replied with a smile before retreating to his office.

She spent the next three hours trying to focus on her work, but all she could think about was Sidney Crosby. She dreaded the awkward conversation about the flowers. Maybe they could forget about it. Obviously he was trying to be nice. Maybe nice to someone with millions of dollars was a massive bouquet of flowers. Unfortunately, Mel knew that was a lie. She worked with people everyday who had millions of dollars, and not one of them had ever sent her flowers.

Voices in the hall made her ears perk up. It was him. She could hear his unmistakable voice and then that adorable, but strange, laugh. The door to Mike’s office shut and the silence descended on her office again. Instead of pretending to work, she pulled up a celebrity gossip website on her computer and browsed through pictures of Justin Timberlake canoodling with his wife, Jessica Biel. She’d been single too long. It made her wistful.

The door to Mike’s office opened. Mel immediately closed the browser window and shoved her face into the file on her desk.

“Hey, Mel. A little help?”

She looked up to see Mike with Sidney Crosby’s face just over his shoulder. Jesus. Maybe she could crawl under her desk. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Since Sid is here, I thought maybe you could do a conference call with him and RiverSource about the annuity. Get some details so we know if we can wiggle out of the contract without taking too much a of hit.”

“Uh, yeah.” She stood up and motioned to the chair in front of her. “Have a seat, Mr... um, Sid.”

Sid stepped around Mike and lowered himself in the seat gingerly. Mike gave Mel a wide smile before backing out of her office and pulling the door almost completely shut.

“Hi,” Sid said once they were alone.

She smiled at him and picked up her phone to set it in the middle of her desk. “Hi.”

“So, were the flowers completely out of line?”

His question caught her off guard. “I, uh, no. I mean, I was surprised. I don’t think the phone call merited flowers. But, um, thanks. It was sweet of you.” Mel inwardly cringed at her stumbling answer.

Sid smiled, and she felt like her heart stopped. “Sometimes I think I’m probably the most awkward person ever. I know hockey, but not much else.”

“It’s fine. Really. They were beautiful.”

“Too much?” he looked pained, like he really did regret sending them.

Mel chuckled. “Maybe a little too much, but I liked them. Actually, I took them home so I didn’t get in hot water with our Compliance department.”

“Oh,” he frowned. “Did I get you in trouble?”

“No, no,” she replied. “I just can’t accept gifts from clients. It’s firm policy, and even if they allowed it, any gifts with a value of more than fifty bucks need to be logged with FINRA. They frown on it.”

Sid looked surprised. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

She waved away the concern. “Don’t worry about it. I took them home so I didn’t have to answer questions.” She paused before adding, “They look gorgeous on my dining room table, though. So, thank you. Really.”

He smiled again. “You’re welcome. Anytime.”

“So, about this conference call.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll call them together. The rep will ask you to answer a few security questions, and then ask you to give permission for them to speak with me about the contract. I’ll take over from that point.”

Sid nodded. “Sounds good. Let’s go.”

She dialed the number and they waited on hold few almost a minute before someone came on the line. Sidney provided answers and permission, and Mel took over, asking questions to get more specifics on the contract. Within ten minutes, she had jotted down all the relevant information and thanked the woman on the other end for her help.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Sid asked once she'd hung up.

Mel looked over her notes. “You’re not out of surrender for another six years. It’ll cost a pretty penny to get out now. We might need to bide our time until we can get the surrender change down to three or four percent.”

“I don’t understand,” he said with a self-deprecating grin.

“If you pull your money out now, then they’ll charge you six percent of the value. You forfeit that amount. If we wait until that percent goes down to three percent in a couple more years, then paying the fee to get your money out will be worth it because we’ll be able to make it up with a better use of the cash. The annuity has ridiculous costs associated with it, so pulling out early will probably benefit you in the long run.”

Sid put his hands up and spread his fingers as if in surrender. “You’re the expert.”

She laughed. “Hardly.”

“Hey, you are. You know a lot more about this than I do.”

“I deal with it every day. You know a lot more about skating than I do.”

He leaned forward in the chair and put his forearms on the edge of her desk. “I told you I could teach you to skate in a day. I bet you’re a fast learner.”

“I’m a klutz.”

He chuckled. “Naw. Don’t be so modest. Have you tried before?”

“A couple times. The entire office went skating over at PPG Place right before Christmas. I stayed at the edge and held onto the wall.”

“Did you fall?”

“I would have if I hadn’t held onto the wall,” she replied, laughing.

Sid smiled, showing his white teeth and beautiful lips. “You haven’t really skated until you’ve fallen down.”

“That sounds like bullshit,” she said. A fraction of a second later, she slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. “Sorry, that was inappropriate.”

He was outright laughing, the high-pitched giggle rolling out into her office. “That was TOTALLY appropriate, but I’m still right. You need to at least fall on your ass once.”

“I’m too much of a girl.”

“You’re probably right. I wouldn’t want to see you bruise something that pretty.”

She was looking at him when he said it. They both immediately dropped their gaze in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Sid said. “That really was inappropriate.”

Mel shook her head before looking up at him again. “Far be it from me to be offended by a compliment. That WAS a compliment, right?”

“Oh yeah. Totally a compliment. A compliment from an awkward guy who doesn’t know how to talk to women.”

“Now that’s bullshit. You’re probably a playboy under cover.” His playful eyes and shyness were making her flirtatious side come out.

Sid laughed and shook his head. “No, I have zero game off the rink. I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“Well, you should. Most of the single women in this city would crawl over broken glass for a chance to go on a date with you.”

“I don’t know about that,” he replied. “But I do want to hold you to that skating lesson. Maybe one day when you’re not busy.”

Mel shook her head. “You mean one day when you’re not busy. I think your schedule is a bit more jam-packed than mine.”

“I’ll make time, if only to witness your first fall.”

She chuckled. “Gee, thanks.” They both fell silent for a moment. Finally, Mel looked up at him, almost shyly. “You know, you’re super easy to talk to.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, which is weird because I feel like I should be more intimidated than I am. I mean, you’re Sidney Crosby.”

He rolled his eyes at her. It was almost enough to make her laugh again. Instead, she smiled at him. “That’s Sid to you,” he said. “So, when are you going to let me teach you how to skate?”

“You are not going to teach me to skate. You don’t have time for that,” she said, giggling at his serious expression.

“Oh, I am.”

“Shut up,” she said, covering her eyes in embarrassment. “Don’t you have Captain things to do?”

“Oh, shit,” he replied, a look of concern crossing his face. “What time is it?”

“Almost three o’clock,” she said, glancing at her watch.

Sid jumped up out of the chair. “I have a flight at four. We’re playing Tampa tomorrow.”

Her eyes widened. “You better get out of here or you’ll miss the flight.”

He opened the door to her office and pointed at her before he left. “Seriously. Skating lessons. You pick the date. My schedule is pretty much public, so you can tell me what works best for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mel replied, waving at him as he rushed out. She tilted her head to the side, looking at his ass as he walked down the hall. He was too perfect.

“Lot of laughing going on in there.” Mike was standing in his doorway, watching her.

Mel rolled her eyes. “Don’t start.”

“Skating lessons?”

“He was joking.”

Mike nodded. “Sure.”

* * *

She hadn’t called. It had been three days, and his cell phone had no missed calls from her number. They were on their way back from Florida after two away games, both of them successful wins, securing them the number two spot in the Eastern Conference. Sid wouldn’t be happy until they were number one and on their way to the Stanley Cup playoffs. There was always room for improvement.

“Deep thoughts?” Duper asked, dropping heavily into the seat beside Sid.

“Playoffs are just around the corner.”

“Two months. That’s a lot of games,” the older man said, taking a swig from a water bottle.

Sid nodded, flipping his phone over in his hand. It was on airplane mode, but playing with it had become habit. He wished she would call him, but it was all business for her. Or at least that’s the way it appeared to be. Maybe she wasn’t interested. The thought bothered him more than he cared to admit.

“What happened with the flowers?” Dupuis asked.

“I didn’t catch them before they sent the delivery out.”

“And?”

Sid shook his head in embarrassment. “I shouldn’t be allowed around women.”

Duper laughed. “Can’t be that bad.”

“I think she was weirded out, but she was nice about it at least.”

“Who is she?”

“I’m not telling you,” Sid said, chuckling. “I’ll never hear the end of all the shit you all are going to talk.”

“Do I know her?”

“No.”

Dupuis grinned and poked Sid’s ribs with his elbow. “Come on. My little Sid is growing up and wants a girlfriend. What’s her name?”

“Kiss my ass, Duper.”

He puckered his lips before pressing Sid more. “Naaaame?”

“Melanie.”

“When’s the date?”

Sid held up his phone. “There isn’t one. No phone call.”

“Why don’t you call her?”

“I... I’m waiting for her to call me.”

Dupuis smacked Sid on the back of the head. “Call her, kid.”

* * *

He managed to wait until after he got in his vehicle before turning the phone off airplane mode. There was a text message from his little sister, telling him that she missed him, and there were a few e-mails, but no voicemails.

They had a home game tomorrow, and then Sunday off before a second home game on Monday. After that, it was on the road to Buffalo for a game. He stared at the screen of his phone, looking at her number in the M’s of his address book. She’d be at work since it was just after noon on a Friday. Their last conversation in her office stood at the forefront of his mind. She’d been easy to talk to and even flirtatious. Or at least he’d thought she’d been flirting. Maybe he was shit at reading women.

Taking a deep breath, he touched her name and brought the phone to his ear. His car was sitting in the parking lot of the private airport, and he could see a small private jet lifting off from the runway in the distance.

“This is Melanie. Can I help you?”

“Are you trying to get out of my skating lesson?” he asked, closing his eyes and hoping she would get the joke.

Mel was silent for a moment before she replied, “Absolutely not. I just thought you were kidding around.” He could hear the smile on her face in her voice.

“I wasn’t.” Sid opened his eyes and grinned. She wasn’t blowing him off; she just thought he wasn’t serious. “What are you doing Sunday?”

She laughed. “Are you for real?”

“Come on, don’t stand me up.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. She made him feel like he was fifteen and asking a girl to the movies. Except he’d never done that before. Fifteen was for practicing and conditioning.

“I, uh, I guess I’m learning how to fall on my ass with you?”

“Damn right you are. Do you know where our practice facility is at Southpointe?”

“Vaguely. I’m sure I can plug the address into my GPS. You’re absolutely crazy, you know that, right?”

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “All hockey players are. Ten o’clock in the morning?”

“Sure,” she said with a giggle.

“What size shoe do you wear?”

“What?”

“I’m betting you don’t have skates.”

Mel laughed. “You’d be right. I wear a size eight.”

“See you then. And if you don’t show up, I know where you work.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mel replied before saying goodbye.

* * *

He was pacing on ice, gliding back and forth along the wall and thinking. Sure, he’d seen women, even kinda-dated someone for almost six months a little over a year ago. It’d been a secretive fling with a shelf life from the beginning. He had been lonely, wanting what some of the other guys had with their girlfriends and wives, and she had been there giving him attention. They didn’t really have much in common beyond decent sex and a love of movies. Unfortunately, they disagreed on what movies were worthwhile. Actually, they didn’t have much in common at all, but she liked him and he liked her. At least enough to see each other once every week or two for a handful of months.

After the relationship fizzled, he shut down any woman who attempted to approach him. There were puck bunnies that always hung around whenever the guys went out, but it was easy to brush them off. Most of them were vapid and uninteresting. Really, most of the guys ignored them because it was just asking for trouble. When a woman can screw up your successful career, she looks very unappealing. No one had caught his eye for a long time, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he was just going to be single forever, or at least single until he retired from the League.

And then he saw her sitting at one of the tables along the back of Whim in Station Square. She was so removed from the movement of the club, settled into a little island on the outskirts, absently rubbing her foot in an oddly erotic way. He felt drawn toward her, like she was a kindred spirit, someone in the middle of everything, but still removed from it. Like he felt every day of his life.

She was pretty, not a model, but a real person. Beautiful like the girl next door who you’d give your right arm to marry because you know you could wake up to that everyday and be happy about it. Her hair was a glossy brown, tendrils hanging over her shoulders. Her chest tapered into her waist which flared out into full hips that tapered back down into her legs. She was like an hourglass. He remembered a burlesque show he and three of the guys saw when they were in New York playing the Rangers. She would have been at home on that stage. He probably would have lost his mind staring at her body.

When she’d looked up and seen him that night, he’d almost panicked and turned away. He hadn’t been looking for a woman to spend time with; he’d only agreed to go with a few of the guys because he didn’t feel like being alone in his bedroom at Mario’s house. The dim lighting of the club and the two drinks he’d downed had made him a bit more reckless. Instead of looking away, he’d stared back, daring her to come over. Hoping she would and hoping she wouldn’t at the same time.

She hadn’t come over. When the guys left, he went with them. Instead of crawling to the next club or bar, he’d gone home alone. She had shaken him, made h think about things he hadn’t in awhile. He’d been even more shaken when a month later he saw her again. Sid had been almost certain the universe was teasing him. It was disgusting how much he wanted to know everything about her. He really didn’t have time for that. The last time he tried to do the relationship thing it had turned into a woman demanding more of him when he couldn’t or didn’t want to give more. That had made him feel like shit, and he wasn’t looking for a repeat.

The second time he’d saw her, he knew it was different. He’d willingly give up time for her. He’d miss an optional morning skate if she was wrapped up in a sheet in his bed, looking at him like she’d done in that club. But she hadn't talked to him, and he was too chickenshit to talk to her. Case closed, he had thought. She’d probably been the woman of his dreams and he’d lost her.

Sid hadn’t told Melanie, but he’d went back to Whim several times over the following two weeks, hoping she’d be there, hoping he could grow a pair of balls so he could speak to her. She hadn’t been there, and he’d given up hope by the time he walked into the office building she worked in, not knowing she was encased in a prim skirt suit just on the other side of the wall

He glided around the end of the rink and back up the other wall. Slowly, he cut across the center of the rink and settled his foot on the boards to adjust his skate. He’d been there since nine o’clock, making sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

The sound of a door opening and shutting echoed over the silent rink. He jerked his head over to the right and saw her step into the large room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt with the Penguins logo across the front. It made him smile. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

“Hi,” she said when she saw him skate over to the door. Sid could hear the nervousness in her voice, and he wanted to put her at ease. He felt much more comfortable dealing with her on his turf--the ice.

“Hi. I hope the guard didn’t grill you. I told him you’d be coming.”

Mel shook her head and sat her purse down on a bench. “No, he waved me through after he looked at my license.” She paused when she saw the skates sitting on the bench. “Not going to lie; I’m a little nervous skating with a pro here.”

Sid smiled. “Don’t be. I’ll take a dive if it makes you less nervous. Lace up and get out here.”

He watched as Mel kicked off her shoes and slipped the skates on. Immediately, he saw she was lacing them too loosely. Sid stepped off the ice and walked up to her. “You need to tie them tight. Here, let me.”

Mel stopped and watched as he knelt down in front of her and tightened the laces until the skate was snug against her foot and ankle. “It’ll prevent you from hurting your ankle,” Sid explained, looking up at her. She appeared shocked and flustered and beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that was just a crazy thought he would never act on. At least not now.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, standing up with trepidation, her arms out to find her balance.

“Okay?” he asked, watching her with a grin on his face.

“I haven’t fallen yet, so I guess that’s pretty good.”

“You’re not on the ice yet.”

Mel laughed. “Stop pushing me. I’m getting there.”

Sid watched as she carefully took baby steps over to the door of the rink. She held onto the door as she stepped onto the ice and slid around to lean against the wall. He couldn’t remember ever feeling uncomfortable on the ice; he’d been skating since before he could remember.

“Okay?” he asked.

“So far, so good,” she replied, looking over her shoulder and giving him a smile.

Sid felt his heart beat faster. He wanted her so badly. “Think you can skate over to the net?”

“Maybe,” Mel said. He skated out to watch her come toward him. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, and she was propelling herself with one foot, the other stationary on the ice.

“What are you doing?” Sid asked with a laugh.

“Skating,” Mel replied, looking up at him.

“You need to use both your feet.”

Her eyes widened. “I can’t! If I lift my left foot up, then I’ll fall.”

He bent over and laughed. When he looked up she was coming toward him with that adorable look of concentration all over her face. He stood still, watching as she came closer and closer. When she was within a foot of him, she raised her hand and punched him lightly in the arm. The motion threw off her balance. He reached out to steady her so she didn’t fall.

“What was that for?” he asked, holding onto her arms.

“For laughing at me. Have some compassion; I’m new at this.”

Sid smiled at her. “Sorry, you looked cute trying so hard not to fall.”

“I don’t know how you guys don’t fall all the time.”

“Oh, we do fall all the time. We just get back up fast. The trick is not to fight the fall. Just let it happen and you’ll be less likely to hurt yourself.”

“I feel like my butt is going to be bruised when I go home today,” Mel replied, giving him a look that said she thought he was full of shit.

Sid let go of her arms and slid around behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and began pushing her down the length of the ice toward the other net.

“What are you doing?” Mel said, panic in her voice. Her hands came up to grab his as he held onto her waist.

“Skating at a normal speed,” he replied.

“This is too fast.”

Sid laughed and gently slowed down, pulling to a stop a few feet from the boards and just to the left of the net. “Turn around and come toward me.”

Mel’s back was to him, and he let his eyes run down to the curve of her butt in the fitted jeans. “I can’t turn around without something to hold onto,” she replied, her back still turned.

He smiled to himself and continued to enjoy the view. “Give it a try.”

She tentatively shifted her weight on her hips and tried to turn, but lost her balance. Mel fought it for a fraction of a second before giving up and landing on her butt. Sid immediately skated over to her side and helped her up, making sure she was turned in the right direction.

“I’m going to have a bruise tomorrow,” she said.

Sid laughed. “You’ll live, I think. I’ll kiss it and make it better if you want.”

Mel took another swing at him, but missed as he glided backwards and out of her reach. “You offering to kiss my ass, Crosby?”

He grinned at her and threw his arms out to the sides. “Come on. This way.”

She carefully began skating toward him. Sid gave her a few pointers, which she picked up right away. As she came closer, he backed up, letting her chase him. He turned around the net and then skated backwards back up the other side of the rink, watching her come after him. She would look down at her feet and then up to him.

After a few minutes of this, he ended the chase by stopping near the center of the ice. She skated up to him and grabbed his outstretched arms. Sid looked down at her delicate hands on his forearms, running his eyes up her arms to look at her face. She was slightly out of breath.

“Good job,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat that was telling him he needed to kiss her.

“Thanks. I’m surprised I didn’t fall all over the place.”

“You’re a natural,” Sid replied. “Let’s try it again, but a little faster.”

Mel laughed, holding onto his arms a little tighter. “You’re paying my medical bills when I break my leg.”

* * *

She was getting better at maneuvering on the ice, and she credited that to Sidney Crosby’s patience and teaching abilities. They’d been skating for over an hour, traversing back and forth across the ice. He made it look effortless and simple, but she was trying hard to look graceful when she really felt like a tumble was just around the corner

His hands were on her waist, and he was pushing her across the ice. She couldn’t feel anything but his fingers curled around her. It was incredibly distracting, and not just because he was Sidney Crosby, hockey player extraordinaire, but because he was a gorgeous man who was being sweet to her and patient with her.

When he let go, she continued on down the ice before leaning in to turn around the net and glide back up the boards.

“Good job,” Sid said with a smile. His full lips and white teeth were swoon-worthy when a genuine smile graced his face. Why in the world was he spending his Sunday morning with her?

“You’re a great teacher,” she admitted.

He skated up next to her, putting an arm around her waist and directing both of them around the other net and back toward the middle of the ice. On instinct, she grabbed his hand that was resting on her hip. Over the course of the past hour he had become more physical, touching her and invading her personal space. She didn’t mind at all, though.

“Like I said, you’re a natural,” Sid replied.

“I’m a klutz,” she replied, laughing.

Sid slowed and stiffened his arm around her, turning her to face him. Just as she came around and her eyes met his, the door to the rink banged open and male voices echoed over the large, empty space. Sid glanced up, surprise in his eyes.

Mel glanced over her shoulder because he was still holding onto her. The reality of her situation--skating with Sidney Crosby of the Penguins--came crashing down on her when she saw Pascal Dupuis, James Neal, and Brandon Sutter walk in carrying gym bags and skates. She immediately felt out of her element and embarrassed. Maybe Sid didn’t want to be seen with her.

“What’s going on here?” Brandon Sutter asked. He was the first one to notice the ice was already occupied.

Sid glanced down at her and smiled. “Sorry. I didn’t know they were planning on coming.”

“It’s okay. I’ll just go.” She tried to pull away, but his arm was still firmly around her waist. Instead of letting her go, he skated back over to the door with his arm still around her.

“Do we get an introduction?” James Neal asked, his eyes on Mel, not his teammate.

Before Sid could even open his mouth, Pascal Dupuis said, “Let me guess. Melanie?”

Mel’s eyes widened in surprise. How did he know her name? Did Sid mention her to his teammates?

“Yes,” Sid replied, giving Dupuis a dirty look. “We were just having a skating lesson.”

Brandon leaned on the door and smiled at her. “Hey, if you need any more lessons, I’m available.”

Before Mel could respond, Sid cleared his throat. “I think we’re just fine.”

Pascal was grinning, watching the exchange. Mel felt like she was missing something because her brain was still trying to comprehend the four Pittsburgh Penguins standing within a few feet of her.

“So, how did you meet Sid?” James Neal asked.

When Sid didn’t speak up to answer for her, Mel replied, “Uh, business dealings.”

When James and Brandon raised their eyebrows, Sid spoke up. “She’s my financial advisor.”

“Well, I’m the assistant to his financial advisor,” Mel corrected.

“Nice to finally meet you, Melanie,” Pascal said with a wink.

Mel looked over to Sid. He shook his head and opened the door. “We’ll let you guys take over. Mel’s feet are probably killing her.” Carefully, he stepped off the ice and held her hand as she did so as well. The floor felt strange beneath her feet after an hour on the ice, and it was a good thing Sid was steadying her with his hand.

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Brandon added, watching her being led away. She could feel how uncomfortable it made Sid.

“I’ll tell Sophie you said hi,” Mel said, looking over her shoulder at Brandon.

He looked confused. “What?”

“Sophie. The girl you met at Whim a few weeks ago and went out with a couple times.”

He nodded his head. “You know her?”

“She’s a good friend of mine.”

He looked somewhat contrite; his grin has disappeared when he realized she knew more about him than he originally thought. Suddenly Mel had the upper hand.

“Yeah, cool. Tell her I said hi.”

“Thanks for the private lesson, Mr. Hockey,” Mel said quietly enough for just Sid to her.

He smiled down at her. “You’re welcome. Maybe we can continue it when we don’t have interruptions.”

* * *

Kate, Lisa, and Sophie were sitting in Mel’s living room with their jaws on the floor. Kate and Sophie were not hockey fans, but they knew who Sidney Crosby was. You couldn’t live in Pittsburgh and not know who Sid the Kid was. Lisa’s eyes were the size of half-dollars because she’d been a hockey fan since before anyone could remember.

“Was he, like, disgustingly gorgeous?” Kate asked.

“Disgustingly,” Mel agreed.

“But for real, did you cop a feel for me?” Lisa asked, recovering from the shock of the news that Melanie had a private skating lesson with the captain of the Penguins.

Mel laughed. “No! He was a total gentleman, and I wasn’t about to make a grab for his junk.”

“I bet it’s perfect junk, too, ” Kate said. Lisa burst into laughter.

“So, do you like him?” Sophie asked, sipping on her glass of wine.

Mel knocked back the last bit of her glass before answering, “Hell, yes, I do. But that doesn’t matter. He’s out of my league.”

“Obviously he doesn’t think so. He made an effort to spend time with you,” Sophie noted.

“He was being nice. I saw your fling, by the way. Brandon.”

Sophie curled her nose up. “He was nice, but I don’t think he’s ready for a relationship.”

Lisa threw her arm around Sophie’s shoulders. “If he wasn’t all over you like white on rice, then he’s a nut.”

“He asked me out again, but I told him I wasn’t interested. I don’t want to play the games.”

Mel leaned forward and patted her friend’s knee. “You’re completely right. He’s probably a douche.”

Sophie smiled. “But what about your man? He sounds like he’s a catch.”

Mel snorted. “He’s hardly my man. I can only dream.”

“When are you seeing him again?” Kate asked.

“No clue. Never?”

“You have his phone number, dork,” Lisa said.

“For business purposes. I am not going to call him up and ask him out. He’d probably laugh at me.”

* * *

Mel narrowed her eyes at Mike as he stood in front of her desk. “What?” he asked, holding his hands out to the sides.

“Why do I need to call him? What are you up to?”

“Hey, I’m a busy guy, and you seem to have developed such a great client relationship with him that I thought you could take care of it.”

“Are you trying to torture me?” she asked.

Mike laughed. “No, why is calling Sidney Crosby considered torture?”

“Because I’m totally awkward.”

“Whatever happened with the flowers? Did he admit to sending them?”

Mel felt her cheeks flush. “Yes.”

Mike raised his brows. “Really? And?”

“I might have met him for skating lessons three days ago.” She kept her eyes on the papers across her desktop.

“Wait, what? You went on a date with him?”

“It wasn’t a date. He was just being nice.”

“Mmm, hmm. So you’re going to call him?”

Mel rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. “Yes, I’ll call.” When Mike didn’t leave she looked at him and then at her door. He smiled as he backed out of her office and closed the door behind himself.

Closing her eyes, Mel gathered her wits and dialed Sidney Crosby’s phone number. It had been three days since their skating lesson, and she hadn’t heard a peep from him. Not that she had expected to hear anything. He was busy, and she was nothing. He was probably out-of-town for the game tonight in Buffalo.

Two rings, three rings. She was rehearsing her voicemail in her head when he answered with a warm, “Hi, you.”

“Hi, did caller ID give me away?”

“It did. How have you been?”

His voice melted her insides, mostly because he sounded genuinely happy to hear from her. “My butt only hurt for one day, so you must be a good teacher.”

Sid laughed, that high-pitched dorky sound unmistakable, even over the phone. “I’m glad to hear that. Did you decide when you want to have our next lesson?”

Mel opened her mouth, unable to respond because she didn’t think he’d been serious. “You don’t have time for me. You’re a busy guy.”

“I’ll make time,” he replied, simply.

Mel shifted in her seat, feeling euphoric over his comment. “I, uh, I don’t know what to say.”

“You could say you’re available on Friday.”

She smiled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. He made her feel special and giddy. “I think it’s pretty clear I can’t say no to you.”

“Good, I’ll meet you at the rink after you get off work. What? Like six o’clock or something?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They said goodbye and hung up. As soon as she settled the phone in it’s base, she realized she hadn’t spoken to him about Mike’s recommendations on a few of his stocks. “Shit,” she muttered, dropping her forehead onto her desk. Sidney Crosby turned her brain into mush.

* * *

Sid was nervous. He performed three to four times a week in front of thousands of people, but the idea of spending time with one was making him nervous. The lights were off in most of the large room, but the ice was still illuminated. Sid had bribed the maintenance man to let him use the rink this evening and not broadcast the fact to everyone and their mother.

Mel was skating with more ease than last time. She kicked both feet out and gained speed as she skated toward the opposite end of the rink. He watched her go and smiled when she squealed as she almost didn’t make the turn around the net fast enough. Thankfully, she managed to regain her balance and not hit the boards. She skated toward him with a grin.

“You better watch out or I’ll be better than you soon,” Mel said as she approached.

He put his arms out and caught her as she got closer. She was a fast learner, but she still had trouble stopping. He certainly didn’t mind an excuse to touch her. Gently, he whirled her around and absorbed her momentum. “You learn how to shoot a puck, you can go out in my place during games.”

Mel laughed. “Yeah, right.”

They’d been skating for almost an hour, and Sid was trying to figure out how he could be smooth about asking her if she wanted to have dinner with him.

She pulled away and skated up to the middle of the rink, her arms out for balance as she tried to stop herself in the middle of the face off circle. “Stopping is the hardest part,” she said, her back to him.

Sid was looking at the curve of her ass. He adjusted himself in his jeans while she was still facing away from him. He wanted her so bad, but he had no game and she was worth more than a roll in the hay.

She turned around to face him, and he said, “You’re doing much better. It’s, uh, about seven o’clock. Are you hungry?” Sid cringed when he heard the awkward words tumble from his mouth.

Mel’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. It IS late. I’m sorry I’m keeping you. You must be starved. Thanks for the lesson.” She skated over to the door and swung it open to step off the ice.

He took a deep breath and followed her, saying, “Actually, I was thinking you might want to get something to eat with me. If you’re not doing anything, I mean.”

She turned, her hand still on the door. “Dinner?” she asked.

Sid nodded and followed her off the ice. He could see a slight flush to her cheeks, but wasn’t sure if it was just the coolness of the large room or something else entirely. “I love Italian food.”

Mel sat down on the bench and raised an eyebrow at him. “Italian? I pegged you for a steamed broccoli and chicken breast kind of guy.”

He sat down beside her and chuckled. “I eat that, too. But sometimes I just want a big plate of lasagna.”

“With crusty Italian bread and a pot of butter,” she continued.

“Maybe not the butter.”

She was the one chuckling at him now. “Oh, I’ve gone too far with the butter, have I?”

“A man has his limits.” He watched her lean down to unlace her skates and did the same with his. “Does this mean you’ll grab some dinner with me?”

“I, uh, I... Umm, sure. Dinner it is,” she said, her hair falling like a curtain to block his view of her face. She sounded unsure or embarrassed.

After they had tied their skate laces together, Sid escorted her out of the practice facility. He made sure to flip the lights off and lock the door while she was waiting on the sidewalk next to the parking lot. The days got dark too quickly, and the sun had set some time ago. He could see her silhouette by the lights along the side of the building. She was in jeans and a olive green sweater with a puffy black jacket thrown over it for the warmth.

“We can take my car if you’re okay with that,” he said, walking toward her. Mel had her arms crossed over her chest, trying to stay warm. Her breath came out in puffs of moisture, quickly dissipating into the freezing air.

She nodded and followed him to his Range Rover, parked a handful of spots from the side entrance they had used to leave the building.

Sid felt awkward and nervous. Skating was something he knew well, and being confident with her on the ice was easy. Going to dinner with a pretty girl was, to some extent, uncharted waters. Sure, he’d been on dates before, but none seemed to carry the weight this did. If it even IS a date, he reminded himself. She was quiet and withdrawn as she slid into the passenger seat and let him shut the door behind her. He walked around the back of the vehicle and then moved to sit behind the wheel.

“It’s cold tonight,” he said softly, wanting to break the heavy silence.

She looked over and smiled at him. “Yes, it is. But I bet you’re used to it. I bet all you Canadians think we’re wimps down here, complaining about lows in the teens during the winter.”

Sid started the vehicle and slipped his arm behind her seat so he could turn around and back out of the parking lot. “It’s not that much different here than where I grew up. Maybe five or ten degrees colder in the winter. You’ve got to go farther north to get sub zero temperatures on the regular.”

She shivered. “I don’t know about that. I’d never get out of bed.”

He swallowed. Melanie Kay in a big bed with satin sheets. Or, better yet, in his bed. He didn’t have satin sheets, but he could probably find some. Talbo probably knew where to buy that kind of shit. He could call him up and ask him what store in Pittsburgh had sheets that would look good against her skin. “Yeah, me neither. Good thing I grew up in Cole Harbour.”

Mel shifted in the seat to more fully face him. “So, where are we getting this delicious Italian food that will destroy your perfect hockey player diet?”

Sid laughed, glancing over at her before moving his eyes back to the road. This was new. Seven o’clock on a Friday night, and he was taking a girl to dinner. He didn’t have any intention of persuading her to sleep with him tonight. Not that he’d balk if she made a move on him. He’d be happy to help her slide those jeans down her legs. Sid’s eyes darted to her thighs and then back to the road, hoping she didn’t notice.

“Tambellini’s. Have you been there before?”

She shook her head.

“It’s good,” he assured her. “The lasagna is orgasmic.” Sid winced as he heard the word come out of his mouth. Her laughter ringing through the quiet vehicle a moment later made his lips turn up into a smile, though.

“Orgasmic lasagna? I might have to try that.”

Less than a minute later, he pulled into the parking lot and hurried over to the passenger door. Mel had already opened it, but he got there in time to catch the door as it swung out and help her open it the rest of the way. She seemed surprised that he was helping her out of the SUV, tentatively taking his outstretched hand as she slide down out of the vehicle. “Thanks,” she said, pulling her purse up onto her shoulder while he turned to shut the door.

“Let’s go in the side door here,” Sid said, placing a hand on the small of her back. Her puffy jacket prevented him from feeling her body, but he couldn’t stop himself from trying to get closer to her. “I know the manager,” he explained when he opened the door for her to reveal the back of the kitchen.

A cook turned away from the stovetop and gave a nod to Sid before yelling out, “Hey, Eddie!”

Sid had been to the restaurant several times before. It was convenient to the Southpointe practice facility, and they had a small private room that they let him and the other guys use if they wanted dinner without fan interruptions. Eddie, a man in his mid-40’s with a receding hairline, came around the corner with a hand towel over his shoulder and a plate of salad in his hand. “Hey, Sid,” he said, clapping Sid on the back with his free hand. Sid smiled back and gave the man a nod.

“The usual?” Eddie asked.

“That’d be great,” he replied.

Just then Eddie noticed Mel. Sid could see the man’s eyes widen slightly. “You have a guest tonight, huh?”

Sid shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah, this is my friend Melanie. She’s never been here before.”

Eddie grinned at her. Sid’s eyes narrowed at the man. Eddie was harmless, but he didn’t like men looking at Mel that way. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook his head. What did that mean? He didn’t have some sort of claim over Mel. “You’ll love it,” Eddie told her as he led them through the kitchen and into the main dining room. As soon as they were under the softer lights, Sid turned his head away from the other patrons of the restaurant, hunching his shoulders up. They were only in the main area briefly before Eddie opened the door to a small private room. There were three tables, four chairs at each. They were seated at the table furthest from the door. After providing them with napkins, silverware, and a menu, Eddie left them alone, shutting the door behind himself.

Sid slid the menu across the table to her. “I’ve been here enough that I know what I want,” he explained.

“Well, I think I know what I want, too. Apparently their lasagna is amazing.” She looked up at him through her lashes, a sly smile playing at her lips. He wanted to lean across the table and kiss her right then, fuck the consequences and the rules.

“You could say that,” he replied. “But it’s even better with wine. Maybe some Chianti.”

Her eyes were playful, still watching him without really looking at him directly. She was either being shy or playing hard to get or trying to drive him crazy. “That sounds delicious.”

Sid swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. She made him feel fidgety. The moment was surreal. The girl he had been thinking about for weeks without knowing her name had somehow reappeared and was having dinner with him. And maybe flirting with him a little. The thought made his heart beat faster.

Eddie opened the door and placed two glasses of water in front of them. “Ready to order?”

“A bottle of Chianti and two plates of lasagna,” Sid replied, not taking his eyes off Mel. She was fiddling with the menu. When he finished placing the order, she looked up and handed the leather folio that held the menu to Eddie.

“Coming right up,” the man replied, raising a brow in Sid’s direction.

“Thanks for, uh, having dinner with me. Most of the time I come here by myself.”

Mel looked up at him, the question already in her eyes.

“I like the quiet time, and the food really is amazing. I don’t get to eat out much because people recognize me. Here I can slip in the back door and get a good meal without the hassle.”

“It’s... nice.” She looked around the room before settling her gaze back on him. “Very cozy and the kitchen smelled like heaven. I haven’t had good Italian food in forever.”

The door clicked open and Eddie carried in a bottle of wine with two glasses. They waited quietly while he uncorked it.

“Thanks, I got it,” Sid said, gesturing for Eddie to leave the bottle on their table. He wanted to be alone with Mel, and the interruptions were getting frustrating. Understanding, Eddie sat the bottle down and exited the room.

Sid poured generous portions into each glass before sliding hers over to her. Mel wrapped her fingers around the base of the glass and smiled at him. Sid couldn’t stop himself from returning the smile.

He clinked his glass against hers and took a sip. The wine was dry with a faint taste of cherries. Mel’s eyes dropped as she placed her lips on the rim of the glass, and Sid couldn’t tear his eyes away. He gulped down a hefty portion of his glass while he watched her take two delicate sips. Jesus, he thought, I need to kiss her.

“It’s delicious,” she said, lifting her gaze up to his again.

“Mmm, hmm,” he agreed, not trusting his voice. He took another drink and noticed his glass was almost empty. She noticed as well because she giggled and lifted her glass again.

“I better hurry and catch up with you.”

“I’ll order another bottle,” he said.

She grinned and took a long draw off the glass. “Are you trying to get me tipsy?”

“Tipsy?” he asked, feeling the wine work its way through his bloodstream already. Lunch had been ages ago, and without any food in his stomach alcohol had almost an immediate affect on him.

“I’m a lady; I get tipsy, not drunk,” she replied with a wink.

“I’m definitely trying to get you tipsy,” Sid answered. And I’m not even lying about that, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

She helped him finish the first bottle of wine before their food came. Eddie had brought a second bottle when he delivered the lasagna. Mel drained her glass and watched with hazy eyes as Sid refilled it from the new bottle. She was buzzed and feeling irresistibly attracted to him and his easy smile and broad shoulders.

She watched his fingers, wrapped around the bottle, as he poured more into his own glass. Those fingers would feel nice on her skin. She knew they would without any doubt. I need a cold shower, she thought, taking another drink.

“It smells wonderful,” Mel said, looking down at the lasagna.

“It tastes even better,” he replied, picking up his fork. “You better eat before you get a little too tipsy.”

Mel smiled lazily. “Such a gentleman, watching out for little old me.” But she did as he had suggested and picked up her fork to dig into the meal.

“My mom raised me right,” he said with a grin.

She was feeling playful and relaxed after so much wine on an empty stomach. Lifting a forkful of pasta up to her lips, she looked at Sid as she lightly blew on it. He brazenly watched her innuendo-ladened act, licking his lips and forgetting the food on his plate. “It’s hot,” she said by way of explanation before sliding the fork in her mouth. The act felt naughty and fun, something she normally didn’t do, especially with a man she hardly knew.

“Mmm, it is,” he replied, taking a bite of his lasagna.

“Oh, wow, this is delicious.” Mel took another bite and moaned deep in her throat. “This is the best lasagna I’ve ever had.”

He grinned at her. “I told you. Orgasmic.”

“You weren’t kidding.” She took a few more bites, groaning in pleasure, her wine forgotten. “I owe you big for showing me this place.”

“I’ll have to think of a way you can repay me,” he said.

She swallowed the food in her mouth, hoping she wouldn’t choke after hearing the soft tones in his voice saying something with such insinuation. The man was sex on legs, and he had no idea. Or maybe he was just playing it cool with her, trying to put her off her guard before he swept her off her feet and then dropped her flat when he found the next best thing.

Stifling a frown by shoving another bite of lasagna in her mouth, Mel resolved to just go with the flow and enjoy her time with Sid. He was easy to talk to, playful and fun, and didn’t have an ego the size of Texas, which came as a complete surprise to her.

They finished eating without much more conversation. The second bottle of wine was still mostly full and the large helping of lasagna was working its magic, dampening her buzz and sobering both of them up enough to drive. She turned down dessert because her jeans were already tight enough against her stomach.

Sid escorted her out to his Range Rover and drove her in companionable silence back to the practice facility and her car.

“Are you okay to drive home?” he asked as they sat in his vehicle, his headlights illuminating her light blue sedan. “I think you had as much wine as I did.”

She nodded. “I’m fine. Just sleepy now that I’m stuffed.” A moment passed before he opened his door and stepped outside. She turned around and watched him walk behind the car, wondering what was going on before she realized he was still playing the gentleman.

Sid opened her door, and she almost swooned right into his arms. What guy actually opened car doors nowadays? She took his offered hand and stepped down onto the pavement.

“Thank you for dinner,” she said, softly, suddenly shy now that they were alone in a dark parking lot. The light above them cast a halo around his hair. He really was gorgeous. A lock of hair had fallen over his right eye, and she watched him absently push it back, following his strong hand to his wrist. Unfortunately, his arm was covered by a long-sleeve shirt and coat, but she knew it was probably just as delicious as the rest of him.

“You’re welcome. I’d, uh, well, I’d love to do it again sometime. You didn’t get to try their tiramisu.”

“Sidney Crosby has let tiramisu pass across his perfect lips?” she teased.

Sid grinned at her. “I can be a bad boy now and then.”

She giggled. “Be still my heart. I can’t wait to see the day.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

“A yes?”

He shifted closer to her, less than two feet away now. His car was behind her, and she had nowhere to go. His body seemed so much more intimidating when he used it to block her in like this. She loved it, the blood surging right to the apex of her thighs. “A yes to dinner again,” he clarified.

“Oh, sure. I’d... I’d love to.”

“Good.”

They stood in silence, his head tilted slightly, as if he intended on going in for a kiss. Mel was hardly breathing, thinking about how his generous lips would feel pressed against hers and whether she would be able to taste the tart cherry of the Chianti on his tongue still.

He didn’t make a move. Time started again, and she cleared her throat before stepping to the side. “I’ll save room for tiramisu next time.”

Sid nodded, his face unreadable. She desperately wanted to take two steps back toward him and bury her fingers in his hair while he kissed her to the edge of reason, but she knew that was just a fantasy.

“I’ll call you,” he said as she opened her car door.

* * *

Mel and Sophie rolled their eyes at Lisa.

“I kid you not!” Lisa said. “Don and I have a freebie list. If Evgeni Malkin ever tried to pick me up, then I’m totally allowed to have a wild night of hot sex with Mr. Russia. And Don can’t say shit.”

They were all sitting in Primanti’s sharing a huge plate of cheese fries and drinking beers. The Penguins game was on TV. The guys were playing in Boston and were two points ahead thanks to the power and skill of the first line. Sid had already scored a shorthanded goal early in the first period.

“Who is on Don’s list?” Sophie asked Lisa.

Now it was Lisa’s turn to roll her eyes. “Reese Witherspoon. Can you believe that? She’s just... bland.”

“I think she’s pretty,” Sophie said. “Don’t you think so?” She poke Mel on the arm.

“What?” Mel tore her eyes away from the screen above the bar.

Lisa snorted. “Don’t bother, Sophie. Mel has got her eyes glued on Sidney Crosby’s magnificent ass.”

“He’s playing really well,” Mel replied, glancing up at the TV again.

“I can’t believe you had this private, intimate dinner with him,” Sophie said. “It sounds so romantic.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t tried to get him naked yet,” Lisa added.

Mel’s eyes widened. “Lisa! Come on. You know I don’t go for that.”

“He’s Sidney Crosby. It’s different.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“He’s an Adonis. You cannot pass up a chance to experience that.”

Mel laughed and shook her head. “It’s not going to happen. He had a chance to kiss me, and he didn’t. I think he’s just... I don’t know. Lonely, maybe? I bet it is tough to have so much pressure on you.”

“Which is why you should let him release some of that pressure with you,” Lisa said.

Sophie reached across the table and lightly slapped Lisa’s wrist. “Maybe it’s true love. Maybe he doesn’t want to treat her like he doesn’t respect her.”

“Maybe you’re crazier than Lisa,” Mel said, pushing her shoulder playfully against Sophie’s.

Sophie sniffed and turned her nose up at them. “Maybe I’m a romantic.”

“Delusional, more like,” Mel replied. “Sidney Crosby does not give two figs about me other than the fact that I work for his financial advisor.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Mel,” Sophie said.

Taking a long drink of beer, she turned her eyes back to the TV. His number was racing across the ice, down the left side. He chipped the puck over the Boston defenseman so it skittered behind the net. They both went racing for it, Sid throwing his weight into the other man once they hit the boards.

“I haven’t spoken to him in over a week,” she said. She was a little disappointed. Actually, maybe she was a great deal disappointed, but she wasn’t surprised. He was a busy guy with a fast-paced life and his choice of whatever woman he wanted. She was just a regular girl with a nine to five job in a typical Downtown office. Years later she would regale her friends and family with tales of how THE Sidney Crosby taught her to skate.

“He’s busy; maybe he’s just trying to find the time.” Sophie’s voice sounded far away because Mel’s attention was back on the game. Kunitz was behind the net, fighting for possession of the puck against two Boston players. He deftly slid it away from them and passed it to Sid. Sid was only a few feet from the net. He deflected it in behind the goalie without even slowing the speed of the puck.

“Yes!” Mel whispered under her breath before picking up her glass of beer.

* * *

Monday mornings were usually quiet in the office. She had spent most of it catching up on her filing. Mike was meeting with a long-time client in his office, and Mel had been called in to talk about an insurance policy owned by the client’s trust. When she stepped back into her office, she saw the red message light flashing on her phone. Groaning with irritation, she sat down heavily in her seat and navigated the messaging system to retrieve the voicemail.

“Uh, hey. It’s, um, Sid. So, I have this problem. I told you I’d call you, but I only have your work number. I tried you a few days ago, but you didn’t answer. And you weren’t in this weekend. So, yeah... I hope you’ve been skating so you don’t get rusty. Call me. Bye.”

Mel’s pen was poised over her notepad, ready to jot down the message. She hadn’t expected to hear Sidney Crosby’s voice.

She saved the voicemail before picking up her phone and dialing. The line rang three times.

“Hello?”

“Lisa.”

“Mel, what’s wrong?”

“Sidney Crosby left a message on my voicemail at work. I’m freaking out.”

“What’d he say?”

Mel stared at her blank computer screen. “That he tried to call me a few days ago, but he only has my work number and I didn’t answer.”

“And?”

“And that he wants me to call him back.”

“And?”

Mel’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean, ‘And?’”

Lisa sighed. “I mean, what are you flippin’ waiting for. Call him!”

“This is weird. What if he’s serious? What if I get in trouble for fraternizing with a client or some shit like that? What if I make a fool of myself?”

“Jesus, Mel. You’ve already been out with him a couple times.”

“Those weren’t real dates.”

“Like hell. Call him. He’s Sidney Crosby for Christ’s sake.”

Mel’s eyes moved to her Penguins calendar hanging on the wall. March was a picture of Sid, arms up in victory after scoring a goal, that goofy smile on his face. “What if I get fired for giving him my cell number?”

“He’s Sidney Crosby,” was Lisa’s only response.

“I’ve got to go. Bye.”

“Hey, are you going to call him?”

“Maybe. Yes. I don’t know. I’ve got to go. Call me later.”

Lisa laughed and hung up. As soon as the phone went dead in her hands, Mel pulled up the Human Resources area of the internal company website. She used the find feature to skip to the area that dealt with client relations. It was vague. Gifts from clients were discouraged, no gifts over $50 should be accepted. No texting or e-mailing clients from personal accounts about business-related items. Nothing anywhere prohibited her from giving him her cell number.

Mel sat in her office, staring out the open door into the hallway. Tara walked by with a clipboard and a file. Muted laughter came from Mike’s office right before she heard his door open. He said his goodbye to the client he’d been meeting with and showed him back to the reception area. She looked at her phone, then up to the pictures of Sid on her calendar. “My life is ridiculous. This cannot be happening,” she muttered under her breath.

She heard Mike go back to his office and shut the door. She gave him three minutes. It felt like thirty. After the clock on her phone ticked over to 10:48am, she got up and walked down the short hallway to his door, knocking softly twice before opening it. Mike was leaned back in his chair, his hands laced behind his head while he watched the stock tickers on his computer screen blink green and red as the market moved up and down.

Without saying a word, she walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “What’s up?” he asked.

“How’d it go?”

Mike nodded. “Good. I think we’re going to replace that insurance policy. Probably need to call Steve and ask him to get some quotes for the 1035. The usual.”

“That’s good.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s with you? You’re acting strange.”

“I kinda have a problem.”

Mike sat up in his chair and leaned forward, paying more attention to her now. “What’s wrong?”

Mel counted herself lucky to work for such a generous boss who paid her well and cared about whether she was happy with her job. He was the chivalrous type, always doing thoughtful and caring things for the women he knew. Hell, he had bought her Penguins tickets--good ones, at that--for holidays and birthdays in the past. He was always chiding her about letting herself go on more dates, even offering to let her leave early if she wanted to go get drinks with someone. She never took him up on the offers.

“Remember I told you I went on a skating lesson with Sidney Crosby?”

Mike smiled. “Yeah, I remember.”

“I might have had a second lesson.”

His eyebrows raised.

“And dinner, too.”

Mike leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that right? Where did you go?”

“Um, Tambellini’s.” Mel twisted the cuff of her long-sleeve blouse with her fingers.

He broke out with a full on grin. “So what’s your problem?”

She stuttered before she was able to reply. She wasn’t expecting him to be amused by her predicament. “He just left me a voicemail about how he only has my work number, and that I should call him.”

“And?”

“And I don’t want to get in trouble with you or with the firm by calling him on my cell.”

Mike shrugged. “I don’t mind at all. And I don’t think there is anything in the employee manual that prohibits it as long as you don’t talk about work.”

“Oh, okay.”

He furrowed his brows. “You don’t seem happy with that.”

“I... I don’t know what to think. This is all really weird.”

“That Sidney Crosby wants to ask you out again?”

Mel held up her hand. “Not AGAIN. We haven’t gone out on a date. Plus, what makes you think he was calling to ask me out?”

“You went to dinner with him at a nice restaurant with a waiter. Did you have wine?”

Mel nodded.

“It was a date. And he wouldn’t call you and hint around about your cell number if he didn’t want to ask you out again.”

“I feel like I’m getting played.”

Mike shook his head and smiled at her. “He seems like a good kid. Give him a chance.”

“What are you? My fairy godmother?”

“Godfather. But I don’t want to be a fairy. Go call him.” Mike tilted his head in the direction of his door.

* * *

Sid was winded and covered in sweat when he stepped off the ice and made his way to the locker room with the other guys. They had done some good work on their special teams in practice today. He was looking forward to putting some of it to work tomorrow against the Islanders.

After stripping off his practice gear, he took a quick shower before digging his phone out of his duffle bag. He’d called her before he went out of the ice for practice, hoping she’d answer. It had been over a week since he’d seen her. The past few days had been hectic with two road games, keeping him out of town for four days. They were gearing up for two home games and he wanted to spend at least one of his free days with her. If she would return his call, that was.

He sat down on the bench, just a towel tucked around his waist and pulled up his missed calls. Her office number was listed at the top and his voicemail notice was displayed across the status bar of the phone. Sid smiled and touched the voicemail icon.

“You and Kuni got that ESP,” Sutter said, sitting down beside Sid and toweling the water out of his hair.

Sid wanted to groan and run away. He’d been waiting for days to talk to her, and now he couldn’t even listen to her voicemail in peace. Sure, Sutter didn’t know that he was interrupting, but it still made Sid irritable until he remembered that Sutter had gone out with a friend of Mel’s.

“Yeah,” Sid agreed. “Took a few years to build it up, though.” He put his phone down and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his bag. “Hey, you went out with one of Mel’s friends, yeah? Sophie or something?”

Sutter nodded and pulled on a pair of socks. “Yeah, a couple times. I asked her out again, and she shut me down.”

“Why?”

“Beats me, man. Something about playing games or some shit. I got the impression she didn’t like that I was out of town a lot and couldn’t spend every day with her.”

“Oh,” Sid replied, flexing his fingers and wishing he could listen to the voicemail right that very second.

“You still seeing what’s-her-name? Mel? Maybe you could put in a good word for me.”

Sid looked over at his teammate for the first time. “You carrying a torch, Sutter?”

Sutter snorted. “Naw, I just... well, she’s hot. And I didn’t even get her into bed.” That said, Sutter stood up and pulled on his t-shirt. “Gotta go. See ya.”

“See ya,” Sid replied, sliding his phone off the bench and pulling up his voicemail again.

“Hey, it’s, uh, this is Mel. Melanie Kay. I was returning your... Ugg, can I start this voicemail over again? Why isn’t there a delete button. This is Mel. Sorry I missed your call. You probably don’t have my cell number because you never asked for it. It’s 412-786-6762. I saw the game yesterday. Were you showing off with that hat trick or what? I haven’t skated a lick since Friday before last” and I’m hanging my head in shame like I should. When are we going to get tiramisu at Tambellini’s? Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound like that. Like I was asking you out. You’re busy. Ignore me. Gez. Sorry. I’m going to go before this gets any more embarrassing. Bye.”

He couldn’t stop smiling. From the first moment her voice came out of his phone to the last word she said, he'd been grinning from ear to ear. He had developed an elaborate fantasy about sharing a plate of tiramisu before he cleared the table so he could lay her on it and have her as the second course of dessert.

“You win another trophy or did you get laid?”

Sid looked up to see Duper walking over to him. He tried to wipe the grin off his face, but it was hard when he was feeling so good.

“Neither,” he answered.

“Bullshit. You get a sext from your girlfriend?” Duper made a grab for Sid’s phone, but Sid was too fast. He shifted it over to his other hand and shoved it deep within his duffle bag. “You kids nowadays,” Duper said, shaking his head.

“Shut up, Duper.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Fuck off,” Sid replied. The bite of the phrase was lessened by the chuckle that followed it.

* * *

He was sitting in his vehicle in the parking lot of the Southpointe rink. Almost all the other players had gone home to rest before the game tomorrow. Sid fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants and listened to her voicemail again, writing her phone number on his hand with a smile plastered on his face. It was just after two o’clock in the afternoon, and she was probably at work. He saved her cell number in his phone next to her work number and then turned the phone over in his hands. Should he call? Should he wait? Would he have the balls to ask her out again once he was talking to her? She did mention the tiramisu. He certainly hadn’t forgotten that part of her message.

He breathed in deeply before choosing her cell phone from his contact list and hitting send. Half of him wanted to just leave a voicemail. Voicemails were easier. The phone rang three times. Right before the fourth ring, he heard a click and her voice.

“Hello?”

“You’re right; I didn’t have your number because I forgot to ask.”

Mel chuckled softly. “It was the lasagna. Blew your mind and you couldn’t think right.”

He smiled. “Something like that.” Really, she was the reason he wasn’t thinking right. “We were out of town for four days. Just got back in late last night.”

“I saw the Boston game. Flashy, flashy, Mr. Captain.”

He dipped his head, suddenly feeling shy. “Yeah, well, I was just trying to impress you.”

Her smile was evident in her voice when she replied, “No need to try; I’m already impressed.”

“Good, I was hoping I could take you up on your proposal. Tambellini’s on Wednesday night. You, me, tiramisu, the destruction of my nutritionist’s carefully planned diet.”

Mel laughed. “Far be it from me to turn down Sidney Crosby.”

“Sid,” he corrected. “Just Sid.”

She was silent for a moment. He hoped she understood the weight of what he was trying to say. Don’t go out with Sidney Crosby. Go out with ME. “Sid,” she replied softly.

He grinned. “Can I pick you up around seven?”

“Oh,” she said, sounding surprised. “You want to pick me up. I, um, okay. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“You don’t want me to?”

“No, it’s fine. I just... like a real date?”

He raised his brows and ran his hand absently along the steering wheel. “That’s what I was going for.”

“Oh, wow. I...”

Sid frowned. “Not interested?”

“No! I mean, yes, I’m interested. I just... well, I haven’t been on a formal date in a while. I might be rusty.”

“You’re perfect,” he replied. There was a beat of silence between them before he continued by saying, “Text me your address?”

“Sure, coming right up. See you Wednesday at seven?”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it,” he said before telling her goodbye and hanging up.

Sid let his forehead fall onto the steering wheel, a shit-eating grin all over his face. He had a date. A real date with a beautiful girl who seemed to like plain old Sid.

* * *

He couldn’t stop fidgeting. For the twentieth time that evening, he adjusted the collar of his dress shirt. He had settled on a pair of black slacks with dress shoes and a crisp, white button-up shirt. He was feeling good--confident, but anxious. They had won their game by three goals the night before. Two of the three goals, he had been credited with the assist. Things with the season were going well, and he felt focused and on top of his game. Now he just needed to work on his personal life. Living with the Lemieux’s was great, but sometimes he felt like an overgrown kid.

Her apartment was in a white brick, two-story building that held four units at the end of a quiet, residential street about twenty minutes away from Downtown. He walked into the main door and noticed her apartment was immediately to the left. The door had a Penguins sticker above the doorknob. It made him smile.

He rapped on the door three times with his knuckles and stepped back a foot to give her some space. It only took a few seconds for the door to open and reveal her. The first thing he saw was her nervous smile and the way the sides of her hair were swept back to reveal her face.

She was wearing a black wrap dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her breasts with a V-neckline. The hem fell just above her knees and her feet were encased in black suede pumps that had to be at least four inches, bringing her just a couple inches shy of his height.

“Hi,” Mel said. He looked up soon enough to see her eyes dart up and down his body. He tried to repress the smug smile, knowing that his body was in better shape now than it had ever been.

“Hi,” he replied. “You look great.”

“Likewise,” she said with a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks. “Let me grab my coat.” She reached around and plucked a black, wool peacoat from a rack by the door. Sid took it from her hands and held it out for her to slide her arms inside. She seemed thrown off by the gesture. He hoped that she was impressed with his dating etiquette instead of annoyed by his presumptions.

Sid stepped back as she closed and locked her door. “This place looks nice.”

She turned around to face him. “I like it. The first place I rented on my own was a trash heap on the North Side. I lucked out and found this place after a few months of fearing for my life. Takes me a little longer to get home from work, but it’s totally worth it.”

This time when he put his hand at the small of her back to guide her out to his car, he could feel her through the coat and dress. His hand felt hot at the idea of touching her without the coat on. “I hope you’re starving.”

“I am. Especially if I can get another helping of that orgasmic lasagna.”

He threw his head back and laughed while he opened her door and helped her inside the SUV.

They chatted about their days in the car on the way to Tambellini’s. It was well after seven-thirty when they arrived, and Eddie met them at the side door, letting them in through the kitchen and ushering them into the private room they had shared almost two weeks before.

Sid scanned his eyes over the space upon entering, hoping that the staff had followed his instructions. He’d asked for flowers and candles, though he’d left the details up to them. For a brief moment right before the door opened, he was nervous they might have overdone it. Instead, it was perfect--a square vase of pink and white lilies on the two unused tables with a single lily floating in a shallow water-filled glass bowl on their table. Two lit taper candles flanked the bowl on either side.

He glanced over to Mel and saw approval of the flowers and candles clearly on her face. “Shoot, you pulled out all the stops,” she told him as he helped her out of her coat and gave it to Eddie to hang.

“I’m competitive,” he replied.

She laughed. “You don’t have anyone to compete with.”

“I could one day,” he said with a shrug as he helped her into her seat.

“Well, you get a gold star and an A for effort. This is gorgeous.”

The soft glow provided by the recessed lighting and the two candles made her seem softer--gentle curves that would give against his hands or his body. He wanted to sit beside her and touch her hair, smell her perfume, slide his hands along her legs. Maybe even underneath her skirt if she’d let him. Unfortunately, his seat was across the table--too far away to indulge himself in her.

He settled down and asked Eddie for a bottle of wine, which was promptly delivered to the table. He ordered chicken and pasta while she opted for baked ziti. A basket of warm bread was already on the table with a couple pats of butter.

“I can’t resist this,” she told him, carefully spreading a thin layer of butter on a piece of bread while he poured wine into both their glasses.

“Go for it,” he responded with a smile. “I’ve got a game tomorrow, so I’m trying to behave a little bit.

“Come on, live a little. You’ll still be faster than everyone on the ice even with half a slice of Italian bread in you.” She cut the slice in half with the butter knife and held a piece out to him.

Sid looked from her face to the bread, then back to her face. Finally, he leaned forward, hands flat on the tabletop, and plucked the piece of bread from her fingers with his mouth. She gasped lightly when she saw what he was doing. “You’re right; it might be worth the extra half hour on the bike,” Sid said.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly, showing the tip of her pretty, pink tongue just below her white teeth. He’d give anything to kiss that surprise off her face.

“Living dangerously?” she asked after she had recovered.

“I think I might start. I’m having a good time.”

“Oh God, I don’t want to be the one responsible for ruining our city’s golden boy.”

“You’re expanding my horizons,” he corrected, finishing the piece of bread she’d given him and taking a sip of wine.

She took a delicate bite of her portion of the slice and washed it down with wine as well. “This is sinful. I could never live without bread.”

“Do you like what you do?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I love it,” Mel answered, sipping at her glass of red wine. “Do you like what you do?”

“I do,” Sid said with a smile. “I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

“I can’t imagine you doing anything else either; you were born to play hockey.”

He knew people considered him one of the best in the league, but hearing her say it like that made him duck his head down, blushing. “Aww, shucks.”

Mel’s musical laughter caressed him. “You are too cute.”

“Cute wasn’t what I was going for. Cute is puppy dogs and babies.”

“Are you fishing for compliments?” she asked with a grin, her wine glass held right below her lips.

“No. Maybe. You’re gorgeous.”

Mel blanched and then laughed. “Not as gorgeous as you, trust me. You’re, like, physical perfection.”

Sid grinned and took a drink. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were bright. She was attracted to him. The knowledge emboldened him. “A few years ago we were playing the Rangers in New York. We stayed over after the game because the next was in New Jersey. The Rangers game was at noon, so we had an entire night to ourselves. Three of the other guys wanted to go out, and I agreed to go with them.”

Mel raised her brows at him, a smile creeping across her face as she no doubt wondered where this was going. He watched her sip her wine, a healthy flush growing across her face.

“We went to a couple clubs, but everything was too keyed up for us, and the women were pushy once they found out we were hockey players. So, we ended up at a burlesque show. I’d never been to one before. I was probably about twenty-one at the time--just old enough to get in the door.”

“Uh huh...” Mel said, sipping her wine and watching him intently. He felt nervous, yet reckless at the same time. He knew he was tipping his hand, and he was hoping it wouldn’t scare her off.

“I have never been so... turned on by anything before. They didn’t strip, but my imagination went wild. They were curvy with hips and thighs and... Yeah, it was sexy.”

Her eyes were shining as she played with her wine glass, running her fingers up and down the steam. It was distracting and suggestive, but he didn’t think she realized what she was doing. “Who knew you were a fan of burlesque?” she said softly, a small grin on her face.

“Really, what I was getting at is that when I saw you--at Whim that first night--the reason I couldn’t stop watching you was partly because you looked like you could be one of those dancers. The way you look and move... It reminded me of that night.”

Mel’s eyes widened. “Are you for real?”

He grimaced slightly. “I hope that didn’t offend you. I just... I, you, you’re, like, perfect.”

She laughed nervously, her right hand going up to play with the chain of her necklace. The motion drew his eyes to the cleavage hiding beneath the dipping neckline. “Wow, I... don’t know what to say. I’m flattered, and you’re crazy. I’m nothing like those women that do burlesque. They’re so confident and sexy. I’m just a dork who works with money.”

“I’m not crazy, and you’re very sexy.” He held his breath, still feeling reckless and confident.

She opened her mouth to respond, but the door opened and Eddie swept in with their plates. Sid wanted to curse and shove the man out of the room. Mel dropped her gaze to the napkin in her lap while Eddie sat the plates down and asked if they needed anything else. Sid shook his head and the man backed out of the room, leaving them alone again.

“So, change of topic because you’re totally embarrassing me,” Mel said, picking up her fork. “This smells delicious.”

He tried to suppress a smile. “It is. Do you want to try a bite of mine?”

* * *

Mel felt like her face was flaming red. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid a heart attack was imminent. Sid was halfway through his plate and telling her about his little sister between bites. As much as Mel wanted to know more about him, she couldn’t stop thinking about him telling her she was sexy.

She’d finished almost half of her own plate of ziti. It was just as good as the lasagna from last time. So good she found herself sopping up the extra sauce and cheese with pieces of bread from the basket. “How often does she get to visit you?” she asked.

Sid shrugged. “She likes to come down right around Christmas for a couple weeks. My parents will spend a few days in town if our schedule doesn’t give me time to get home, but my sister likes to stay over longer. Mario and Nathalie are great about letting her stay at their place with us. She’s about the same age at Stephanie and Austin so they’re like instant cousins or something.” He pushed the pasta back and forth on his plate before refilling their wine glasses. “What about your family?”

“My mom and dad live in South Carolina. I’m a single child, though.”

“Did you move here on your own?”

Mel shook her head and took a drink. “No, I was born here. When my dad retired, they moved down there for the milder winters and so they could be closer to the beach.”

“They like it?”

“They love it. They bought this old house with the colonial architecture--pillars on the huge front porch, rocking chairs to sit outside in the evenings, the whole deal.”

Sid smiled. “That sounds amazing.”

“It’s a nice change of pace. I don’t think I could ever live there, though. I’m too comfortable in Pittsburgh. I can’t imagine not having grey skies and snow almost all winter,” she said with a wink.

“Are you sure you don’t want some of this?” he asked, spearing a piece of chicken and a couple pieces of penne on his fork.

“You’re a growing boy; I can’t eat your food.”

Sid held the fork up, slowly extending his arm across the table. Mel swallowed hard as she looked from the fork to his face. He was trying to feed her and the thought made her swoon in her seat.

With a shy smile, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the fork.

“I totally did that just so you’d flash me a little cleavage,” he said, glancing down at her breasts pressed against the table, the neckline of her dress gaping open a bit.

Mel squeaked and slapped her hand over her chest, chewing the food before she said, “You horndog!”

Sid laughed and drained the rest of his wine.

“Here. It’s only fair you get to try mine.” She held out her fork to him. He leaned forward, and she pulled back slightly, making him chase her for it. Sid chuckled under his breath and moved closer until she let him have a bite. “Nice chest,” she said, glancing down at his.

He sat back in his seat, trying not to laugh with his mouth full. “I’m distressed that you’re objectifying my body.”

“Turnabout is fair play. Before dinner you told me that you thought of me as a burlesque dancer.”

Sid shook his head. “No, no, I said you reminded me of one. But now that you mention it, I think I could come up with a few fantasies that involve you in sequined undies and a bra with tassels.”

Mel laughed and pushed her plate away. “You’re sick. And I won’t be able to have tiramisu if I eat any more.”

As if on cue, Eddie opened the door and asked for their dessert orders. They decided to share a plate of tiramisu. It was there in only a handful of minutes, interrupting their conversation about the practicality of flashy women’s lingerie.

“All I’m saying is that sequins should not be anywhere near a girl’s areas,” Mel waved her hand over her lap. “The edges of those little things are sharp. It’s just asking for trouble.”

“What if it’s only there for a minute?” Sid asked, digging into his side of the dessert.

Mel scooped a huge bite onto her spoon. “Only for a minute?”

“Just to entice someone to take them off.”

She flushed. “You ARE a horndog. Thinking about women’s panties...”

“Hey, you brought it up!”

She laughed and took another bite. “I did not. You were the one imagining me in sequined panties.”

“Oh, that’s right. I was. Hmm, damn. What about the tassel bra?”

“Ha! That one is only for the bedroom. Can you imagine the big lumps underneath a t-shirt. I still think that dual purpose is best--something wearable underneath clothes like a black lace bra, maybe see-through.”

Sid’s brows rose up. “Oh really? Are you maybe describing what’s underneath your dress?”

Mel licked her spoon playfully before using a finger to pull the jersey knit fabric of her dress out. She peeked down at her bra and then looked up at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would like to know,” he replied, leaning forward slightly and shoveling another bite into his mouth.

“As much as I’d also like to know what’s underneath your shirt, I’m not a first-date kind of girl.” She was feeling brazen and confident now that she knew he found her attractive. Flirting with him was fun and easy, but she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. If she put out tonight, then she’d probably never see Sidney Crosby again. The gossip mongers in Pittsburgh never talked about Sid the Kid, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t learn the tricks of the trade from some of his teammates that were well-known womanizers.

He nodded his head. “I can respect that. But I’ll give you a peek if you want.” With a wink, he undid two buttons on his shirt, flashing her the beginning of his right pectoral muscle.

Mel nearly swallowed her tongue instead of the tiramisu. Once she’d recovered, she fanned herself with her hand. “Giving me a little taste so I know what I’m missing?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s working, damn you,” she said with a grin.

Sid threw his head back and let loose his dorky laugh. She couldn’t help but join in and laugh along with him.

* * *

Sid insisted on paying for dinner again before he escorted her out to his vehicle. After tucking her into the passenger seat, he drove her home. The drive was quiet with subdued conversation about how good dinner had been and Sid’s upcoming schedule. A home game was scheduled for the next day, and then a road trip of two away games against the Senators and the Leafs.

He pulled into the small parking lot in front of her apartment and walked her to the door like a true gentleman. Mel wasn’t used to the attention to detail. Most guys usually dropped you off at the door and gave you a kiss across the console of their car if that was in the cards.

Her heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest and she could barely pull in a complete breath because they were standing in the dim hallway alone. She unlocked the door with trembling hands, her mind racing, wondering if he would try to kiss her. After all that talk during dinner, she was hoping he would and also terrified of it. What if she had forgotten how to kiss? It’d been almost eight months since her last date.

“Thank you for dinner. The tiramisu was to-die-for and the conversation wasn’t too shabby either,” she said softly, turning to look at him. The door was to her back, and Sidney Crosby was taking up every bit of space in front of her, his body filling the hallway.

His eyes were on her lips. “Thank you for agreeing to go out with me. Tonight was refreshingly normal, and I’m really, really thankful for that.”

Mel let her tongue dart out to lick her lower lip. She could see his eyes darken as they moved back down to look at her mouth. “I had a great time.”

“Maybe we could do it again when I’m back from the away games?”

She nodded, trying not to look too eager. “I’d love to.”

“Can I ask you a question?” He leaned closer, his voice barely above a whisper. She felt heat flood into her belly. The man didn’t know the power he had. She was wet just listening to his voice.

“Uh huh.”

“Ladies get tipsy, not drunk?”

“Yeah.”

“They don’t show people their underwear on a first date?”

“Right.”

“But are they against a kiss goodnight?”

Mel swallowed hard. “Goodnight kisses are acceptable.”

Before she could react, his lips were on hers. She took half a step back and felt his arm around her waist, his fingertips pressing into the small of her back. His other hand cupped her cheek, angling her face into the kiss.

His lips were soft and gentle, but the kiss had an edge of hunger to it. She parted her lips, and he took that as an invitation to tentatively slide his tongue into her mouth. She groaned and kissed him back, letting the fingers of her right hand weave through the hair at the nape of his neck.

When they pulled apart to breathe again, his chest was roughly rising and falling. She could feel his heart beneath the hand she had placed on his chest. Reluctantly, she let the hand on his neck slip away to run over his shoulder and down his chest to rest beside the other.

Sid let go of her and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, pressing her palms more firmly into his hard chest. “Goodnight, Melanie,” he murmured softly, looking her in the eye.

She almost collapsed at his feet and begged him to come inside with her. Instead, she let her hands slide down his chest further until just the tips of her fingertips trailed along his upper abs. He released her wrists so she could pull away completely.

“Goodnight, Sidney,” she whispered back before gathering all her willpower to reach behind her and turn the doorknob. She stepped back into her dark apartment while he took two steps back toward the main door.

Mel gave a short wave before shutting the door on him. She pressed her back to it once it was closed, and slid down into the floor. “Oh. My. God.” Her heart was slamming into her ribs.

She fumbled for her cell phone and dialed Lisa’s number. Her friend answered on the first ring.

“How was it? How was he? Why are you calling me at ten thirty? Didn’t you invite him back to your place?”

Mel opened her mouth, then closed it and tried again. “It was amazing. He was amazing. I’m calling you because I’m going to hyperventilate. And I don't give up the whole cookie jar on the first date.”

“It’s Sidney Crosby.”

“Believe me, I know. His chest is like a rock. Jesus, I’m shaking.”

Lisa gasped. “Did you touch him? I bet you, like, orgasmed as soon as your hand touched his chest.”

“Close enough,” Mel laughed.

“Did he kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Lisa squealed. “Fireworks?”

“Fuck yes.”

* * *

Sid was sitting on the bench in the locker room, bent over and looking at his skates. He needed to untie them, but he was drained. The game had gone into overtime and Tampa Bay had scored at with thirty seconds to spare. They’d lost, but he’d given it his best with a goal and an assist.

“Good game, Sid,” Duper said as he passed by. The other man had taken off his jersey and skates already.

“One more week of March. The season is almost over.”

Dupuis nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, it is. Seems to go faster each year I play. We must be getting old.” He smiled at the younger man. “Hey, how’s your girl? Melanie?”

Sid looked up, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips. “I don’t know if she’s my girl yet.”

Duper grinned. “Yet, huh? Getting serious?”

“Maybe.”

Dupuis draped his towel over his shoulder. “You two exclusive?”

Sid frowned and looked down at the floor. “I don’t know. We’ve only gone out a couple times.”

“Does it piss you off to think of her going out with someone else?”

“Yeah.”

“Pissed at her or at the other guy?”

Sid’s frown got more pronounced. “The other guy.”

Duper laughed. “You’ve got it bad, man. I never thought I’d see that day that some girl caught your attention. You’ve only been interested in hockey since I can remember.”

“Things change.”

* * *

He was alone in the hotel room, staring at the television. NBC Sports was covering a game between San Jose and St. Louis. The Blues were winning, but it was early in the second period. Despite the loss earlier that evening, he was in a good mood. They were staying over in Tampa Bay and then taking an early morning flight to the Miami area to play the Panthers. After that he’d be going back to Pittsburgh. Mel was in Pittsburgh, and he was looking forward to spending some time with her. He was actually looking forward to spending a lot of time with her.

The game cut to commercial, and he glanced over at his cell phone sitting on the nightstand. Unlike last time, he had her personal number. He could call. He could talk to her before falling asleep, hear her voice, make her laugh.

Sid turned his eyes back to the TV, but he couldn’t get rid of the itch to call her. Finally, he snatched his phone up and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Sid.”

“Hey you,” she said softly.

He toed off his socks while he asked her if he’d interrupted anything.

Mel chuckled. “You interrupted my fabulous evening of painting my toenails and catching up on my DVR.”

“What color?”

“My toes?”

He smiled and shifted on the bed. “Yeah.”

“Hmm,” she said. He heard her move and then she continued with, “The bottle says it’s called...” Mel gave a nervous laugh. “Geez, it’s called After Sex.”

Sid laughed with her. “What color is After Sex?”

“Hot red.”

“Makes sense.”

“What are you doing calling boring old me on a Friday night?”

The game was back on the television, but for once in his life Sid was more interested in something else. “I’m stuck in Tampa Bay for the night. We’re due at the airport just after six tomorrow morning so we make it in time for the morning skate at the BB&T Center. And you’re not boring at all; you’ve got After Sex on your toes.”

“I’m living dangerously over here. I saw the game. Sorry about that OT loss.”

Sid shrugged. “It happens. I’m not too broken up over it.”

“You got some nice moves there, Captain.”

He smiled at the playful tone in her voice. “All part of my master plan to impress you.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to get out of impressing me? A partner in crime to help you sneak tiramisu on the down low?”

“Definitely. And I still need to satisfy my curiosity over your potentially scandalous underwear.”

Mel laughed. “Hoping it’s, maybe, red lace boy shorts that are see-through?”

“I can only dream,” he responded, absently reaching down to adjust himself in his loose shorts. Her voice combined with the subject of sexy underwear was having its effect on him.

“For real, though,” Mel said. “Do men really care about lingerie or is that something us women do just to make ourselves feel better?”

Sid left his hand on himself, the weight of it pressing against his burgeoning erection. “Honestly? I think most men would say that a naked woman is better than one in lingerie.”

“Are you most men?”

He chuckled. “Probably. That doesn’t mean I don’t want a peek at your panties.”

She feigned shock at how forward he was being, but he knew she was just putting on. “I do declare, Sidney Crosby! I think you’ve got designs on my underwear, not me.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious I’ve got designs on every inch of you.” He stroked himself lightly through the fabric of his athletic shorts and boxer-briefs.

She was silent a moment before saying, “You’re pretty good at this. You get a lot of practice running these lines on all those girls out there?”

Her voice was light, but her words held much more weight. “I don’t get any practice,” he said, frowning. “Hockey, food, sleep, repeat. Well, maybe throw in interviews. But those aren’t really by choice.”

“So you’re not a playboy?”

Sid laughed. “No, not at all. Talbo tried to teach me how to be his wingman when he was with the Pens, but I’m horrible at talking to girls.”

“So not true. You’re ridiculously good at it.” Her voice was softer, deeper.

He stroked himself through the fabric again. “Only certain girls.”

“How come there’s never any gossip about your girlfriends?”

“Did you google me?” he asked.

She giggled. “I google every guy that asks me out. There just happened to be a lot more results for you.”

“Easy answer. I don’t date much.”

“Who was the last lucky girl?”

He shifted in bed, adjusting the pillow so he could sink in further. “A woman I met through a friend back in Cole Harbour. It wasn’t serious, but we saw each other off and on for a few months. She was here for work and things fizzled when she moved back.”

“She gave you up?” Mel seemed surprised.

“I think it was mutual. She wanted more attention; I couldn’t give it to her. We only saw each other every couple weeks.”

Mel laughed. “Sidney Crosby, are you telling me that you had a booty call?”

“No!” he replied, joining in with her laughter. “Well, maybe a little bit. But that was over a year ago.”

“Hmmm,” Mel replied.

He chuckled again. “Are you busting my balls over this?”

“A girl has got to collect all the facts before she decides to let a man peek at her panties.”

“So, is it true that a woman knows whether she’s going to sleep with a man within the first five minutes of a date?” He moved his hand back to his erection.

Mel hummed in thought before she said, “I’d say that if she already knows him, she knows which date she’ll be willing to give it up on. And if she doesn’t know him, then she decides within about thirty seconds of meeting him if he’s even got a chance.”

Sid slid his hand underneath the waistband of the shorts. He was getting hard, tenting up the boxer-briefs that were tight against him. “Is there a magic number of dates?”

“Not really. Depends on the guy. What’s been your experience?”

“Before signing with the Penguins, it was never. I was such a dork. Actually, I still am.”

“An adorable dork,” she agreed.

“After signing...” He paused and laughed under his breath. “This is going to sound bad.”

“I bet the chicks give it up real fast for Sidney Crosby,” Mel said, a hint of humor in her voice.

He absently chewed on his lower lip and wiggled down into bed a little further. “Hey, I don’t take advantage, but on the rare occasion...”

The musical tinkle of her laughter cut him off short.

“On the rare occasion I do get up the nerve to talk to a girl, I’ve never had to wait for a second date. Except recently. Recently this girl has been making me work really hard for it.”

“She’s probably not going out with The Sidney Crosby, then. Must be just Sid that’s trying to get into her pants.”

He grinned and switched his phone to his other ear. “You’re probably right. But I don’t mind the hard work. Good things never come easy. What about you?”

“What about me?”

Sid’s hand was on his cock again, sliding his palm up, then down. “You got hockey players knocking down your door?”

Mel snorted a laugh. “Just one. I’ve been off the market by choice for a while. My last boyfriend and I broke up a little over a year ago.”

“How long were you together?”

“A couple years.”

“What happened?”

“The same old. We grew apart. He wanted to move to Baltimore; I wanted to stay here. He thought I spent too much time working; I thought he spent too much time playing video games. Throw that all in a pot and mix in a little lack of sex and you get a breakup that strings out over two months.”

“Ouch.”

She sighed. “I’m over it. Lesson learned and moving on.”

“Obviously he was an idiot.”

“Obviously,” she said with a chuckle.

Sid worked his cock out of the hole in the front of his boxers. “I mean, Baltimore isn’t as nice as Pittsburgh, and only a loser wouldn’t take advantage of sharing a bed with you.”

Mel laughed softly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around himself. “Aren’t you just a charmer tonight,” she murmured. The timbre of her voice made his cock jump.

“You’re driving me crazy,” he replied, his mind suddenly incapable of carrying on conversation.

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“In a good way.”

“Likewise, buddy. I’m holding on to my dignity by a thread.”

Sid tightened his hand on his cock, palming the tip so he could spread the moisture there over the shaft. “I’m not trying to play you. I really do want to get to know you.”

“Are you sure you don’t say that to all the girls?”

“I don’t say that to any of the girls.”

“Pink sheer fabric with green polka dots and little bows on the hips.”

His hand was distracting, but he couldn’t stop himself. Her statement made no sense. “What?”

“My undies. Pink sheer with polka dots and bows. No bra, though, since I was getting ready for bed.” Her voice was breathy.

He almost groaned. Instead, he bit his lower lip and gave himself two rough strokes. “This is a good visual. I’m taking it to bed with me.”

“Horndog,” she teased.

“You are to blame,” he responded. Sid knew if he didn’t hang up the phone, then he’d end up tipping his hand, and she’d figure out that he’d been touching himself through half their conversation. “I’m going to turn in and think about your lingerie. Can I see you when we get back in town?”

“Maybe,” she said, the smile evident in her voice. “Probably.”

“Definitely,” he added. “Goodnight, Mel.”

“Goodnight, Sid. Sweet dreams.”

“Oh, believe me, they will be.” He heard her light laughter as he hung up his phone. Dropping the device on the bed, he lifted his hips off the bed and jerked his shorts and boxers down to his knees.

A dozen strokes of his hand were enough to make his toes curl. A few more brought him to the edge. His cock was rock hard, and he imagined her kneeling between his legs in her little polka dot panties. She could slide the crotch of them to the side and straddle him so he could slip his cock up into her.

“Fuck,” Sid grunted as he came. He slowed his strokes and let his tense body melt back into the mattress. When he opened his eyes, he could see his chest rising and falling rapidly and the evidence of his arousal all over his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

He called her on Sunday night after they destroyed the Panthers, handily winning the game with three points to spare. He asked her if she was available on Tuesday at lunch. There was a benefit dinner Tuesday night, and their next home game was Wednesday, leaving very little time for her in his schedule.

Mel wasn’t sure how he felt about their conversation the previous Friday. He’d been surprisingly open about his dealings with women and his attraction toward her. She didn’t think he was feeding her lines, and if he was, then he deserved a medal for his skill. However, she knew that he was a busy guy, and she was more than likely going to get hurt if she went down the path that involved letting him into her world. The questions was: was the potential pain worth it?

Lisa’s answer to that question had been plain: he’s Sidney Crosby and you can’t say no to that. Even though he was Sidney Crosby, he was also much more than a robot hockey player with the best skills in the league. She didn’t want to date him for the name, but his name was hard to forget.

Kate’s response had been simple as well: he’s a fox with a successful career. Aside from the hockey thing, he was a very attractive man who had a great deal of success in his chosen field. Women choose men for looks and success all the time, but those had never been at the top of Mel’s must-have list because it seemed a little shallow.

It was Sophie’s response that hit at the heart of the matter: do you think you could fall in love with him?

Mel sighed and doodled a series of circles in the upper right-hand corner of her notepad. The page had been divided in half--a column labeled pro and another labeled con. She had spent Monday afternoon trying to decide if falling deeper into Sidney Crosby was a good idea or not. She wrote the word “love” in capital letters in the pro column, then added a question mark after it.

Could I wake up to him every day?, she wondered. It didn’t take much thought to know the answer was easy. Yes, yes she could.

* * *

Mel wore a dark blue dress with an A-line skirt to work. She accentuated her waist with a belt. Her cream wool coat lightened up the look and matched with her cream heels. Bunching her shoulders up against the windy downtown streets, she hurried over to the alley that cut through the block. Sid was standing a few yards away. He really didn’t have it easy, she thought. He is so unmistakable that there’s no way he didn’t get recognized when he went out in this hockeytown.

Sid waved when he saw her, making several long strides closer. She took a deep breath, all her concerns and the cons from her list flying out the proverbial window the minute she saw him. He was in jeans and a black sweater with a black puffy coat to keep him warm. His eyes were lit up and his lips were lifted into an easy smile.

“Oh boy,” Mel muttered under her breath. He was a dreamboat, and he didn’t seem to know it.

“Hey,” he said, holding out his arms and giving her a quick hug. She wanted to kiss him, but they were in public, and she didn’t know if he would go for it. The hug was good enough. He smelled delicious--woodsy with a hint of bergamot. His strong arms around her, even if it was for just a moment, made her feel like a lovestruck fifteen-year-old girl.

“Hi,” Mel replied, pulling back and smiling at him. “Are you ready for the best food cart in all of Pittsburgh.”

He laughed. “I don’t think I’ve eaten at a food cart in Pittsburgh yet.”

“You’re missing out.”

He took her arm and tucked it through his before he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It brought her body up against his from shoulder to hip. “I didn’t see it down this way.”

“It’s a well-kept secret. How was your morning?”

He walked beside her, slowing his steps so she could keep up in her heels. The food cart was only a couple blocks from her office, down an alley and parked in a small lot only a couple days each week.

"Good. I got a skate in. Duper is still busting my balls over you."

She lifted her eyes up to him, surprise on her face. "Over me? "

Sid smiled down at her. "He's teasing me because I'm spending time with a girl."

Mel tilted head head to the side, unsure how to take the comment. "Is that unusual? "

"I warned you that I'm a dork. I don't date."

She pulled his arm closer. "Could have fooled me."

"Oh hey, Sutter asked about your friend."

"Sophie?"

"Mmm, hmm."

Mel raised her eyebrows as they turned the corner and saw the cart in the middle distance. "Really? What did he say?"

"Not in so many words, but I think he regrets not getting that third date."

"Sophie is a romantic and a princess. If he didn't give her the time that she wanted from him, then she won't stick around. She doesn't know anything about hockey. Maybe he should explain his schedule to her."

And maybe I'll tell Sophie that Brandon Sutter is still thinking about her. She'd love that, Mel thought.

"It's tough to be away so much when you have a life at home that you want to come back to. A lot of the guys who are married with kids struggle with it. We all love hockey, but it can really put a cramp on relationships."

"Did you have trouble leaving your family?"

Sid shook his head. "I miss my parents and sister, but I was excited to play hockey. I think leaving a wife or girlfriend is different. Probably harder. I've never really been in that situation before, so I don't know how I'd take it."

They were close enough to the food cart that Mel could smell lunch. "I thought you said you'd dated someone about a year ago."

He shrugged. "It wasn't really like that. I think we were both okay with only seeing each other a couple times a month. Or at least I was okay with that." He looked down and gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess that means she wasn't worth the time and effort."

She shrugged back at him. "Not necessarily. Maybe she's just what you were ready for then."

"Who is this Melanie Kay?"

Mel looked up and saw Jack manning the food cart. He was the son of a client, and the cart was his first stab at becoming an entrepreneur. He had a mop of dark hair and a killer body to compliment his handsome face. Even if she’d ever been interested in him, he was six years younger than her age off limits.

She grinned at him. "You know full well who this is, Jack Hartford."

"Yeah, but how'd you talk him into slumming it with you?" The boy almost couldn't contain his excitement. He stuck his hand out to Sid. "Hi, it's an honor to meet you."

Sid took it in stride, shaking Jack's hand with a warm smile and a nod of his head.

Mel cleared her throat. "I promised Sid that you have the best food. Don't prove me wrong."

Jack took their orders and threw the food on the grill. While he was watching the portabella burgers sear on the heated surface, he said, “How do you two know each other?”

Mel opened her mouth to make an excuse about meeting through business, but Sid spoke up first. “I saw her in Whim and had to introduce myself.”

“You guys are playing awesome hockey this year,” Jack said, changing the subject while he slipped the mushroom burgers on buns and wrapped them up in foil.

Mel grabbed two bottles of water from the bin while Sid thanked Jack for the compliment. When he tried to pay for the lunch, Jack waved the cash away.

“No way, man. On the house.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Mel said, using her arm to hold the two bottles of water and grabbing Sid’s arm in her other hand. He was holding their burgers in his free hand while she led them away.

“I know a place we can sit and eat. Maybe. If the entire city doesn’t recognize you.”

His head dropped slightly. “Yeah, sorry about that. It happens a lot.” He sounded genuinely upset about it.

“Hey, it’s no thing. I’m not about to complain about being seen with Mr. Famous.”

“It just gets frustrating. We can’t even go to dinner without someone saying something.”

Mel tightened her grip on his arm. “It’s okay. Really. We can eat on the DL.”

“DL?”

“Down low.”

Sid laughed. “I don’t care if the entire city sees me with you; I just don’t want you to get turned off by it.”

“You’re counteracting that by turning me on.”

His eyebrows went up as he laughed at her. “Oh, really?”

“White boyshorts with black lace around the edges.”

“Huh?”

“Panties of the day.”

His steps faltered, pulling her back slightly. “Trying to drive me crazy?”

“I’m flirting,” she replied, looking up at him.

“You’re the devil,” he said, walking with her again.

They rounded the corner and saw the little park Mel had been leading them toward. It was in the shadow of two tall buildings. There was a waterfall on the far end and a few high-backed stone benches situated in front of the water display. The benches were small and circular, only allowing two people to sit on one if they were close together. However, they were also private, curling around so that people could only see you if they were standing in front of you. The area didn’t get much traffic, so Mel knew they’d be safe.

“You’re good,” he said after they had settled in and unwrapped their food. “This is a nice spot.”

“I know all the secrets of downtown Pittsburgh. That’s what happens when you work here for years and spend your lunch hour exploring.”

“I’m appreciative,” he said, taking a bite of his burger. “Of the privacy and the food.”

They ate in silence. When they had finished, Sid tossed the wrappers in the trash and came back to sit with her. He casually slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. She smiled and snuggled into his body.

“You smell good,” she said softly.

“New cologne.”

“Hot date?”

“Maybe,” he replied. “Would you be interested in coming to the game tomorrow night?”

Mel’s brain almost shut down. She was being invited to a hockey game by Sidney Crosby himself. “I’d love to.”

“Your friends are invited, too.” She could feel his voice rumble in his chest.

“Lisa, Kate, and Sophie?”

“Mmm, hmm. I’ll have someone email you tickets to print.”

She put her hand on his chest and tucked her head in beneath his chin. “That’s mighty nice of you.”

“I’m a nice guy. But I am expecting something in return.”

Mel froze, not daring to look up at his face. Instead, she kept her eyes on the waterfall. “What’s that?”

“Another date.”

Relief flooded through her. For a moment, she worried he might turn into a slimeball and tell her that he was expecting her to put out. “Done and done. But I’m not telling you how many dates it’ll take to get in my pants.”

He chuckled. “I’m going to really turn on the charm during the next date. You won’t be able to resist.”

Mel rolled her eyes, but she knew that if he tried harder, then she’d be in trouble. If a kiss curled her toes like that, then she didn’t stand a chance.

“Just giving you fair warning,” he added.

She laughed and looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were playful, but they were also dark and serious. Sidney Crosby wanted her. She hoped that it was genuine and not just because she’d made him chase her a little.

“Bring it on, Sid,” Mel whispered.

His free hand came up and cupped her jaw as he leaned in and kissed her. It started slow with just a gentle press of his lips against hers. When he pulled back slightly, she opened her mouth the smallest bit and moved in to kiss him back. He took the bait and tightened the arm around her, pulling her closer and tentatively sliding his tongue between her lips.

Mel heard a whimper before she realized it had come from her. His lips were impossibly soft, yet demanding and confident. He knew what he wanted, and all her body heat was pooling between her thighs. She didn’t stand a chance against this man.

Finally, he pulled back, his thumb absently caressing her cheekbone. “I’ve been waiting for days to do that.”

“It was totally worth it,” she replied.

* * *

They were playing Buffalo and down by one after forty minutes of play. Sid had felt distracted during the first period, thinking about Mel watching him. He wanted to do well for her, but the distraction was taking its toll on his game. He pulled himself together during first intermission and came out a new man, assisting on their first goal. He’d sent the stretch pass up to Kunitz, and Kuni had lifted the shot just high enough that it went over Miller’s right pad.

They were standing in the hall, ready for the third period. He felt calm, but determined to go out there and make a difference. The determination was even deeper when they were going into the third period behind. They all had a finite number of minutes to make a measurable difference or they’d be going back to the locker room to do post-game interviews talking about their faults and mistakes.

Mel was in the box--Mario’s box. He hadn’t mentioned her to Mario until Tuesday night’s benefit. The former Penguin was like a second father to Sid. Telling Mario that he wanted to invite a girl to the game felt awkward, even if he was a full-grown man. Mario had smiled and put a hand on Sid’s shoulder. “Invite her to sit in my box,” he’d said before walking off to take a turn around the room, shaking hands and making small talk with potential donors.

Sid hoped no one was embarrassing him. He didn’t have anything to hide, but things with Mel were still new, and he wanted to put his best foot forward. He could just hear Nathalie telling Mel that he drank out of the orange juice carton and had gotten two speeding tickets in the past year. It was like having a girlfriend meet your parents way too soon.

Sid shook his head. Girlfriend. Three dates, two kisses, and his brain was going in the girlfriend direction. Duper had been at Mario’s benefit dinner the previous night and had cornered Sid right after the main course, ragging him about Mel. “You haven’t even seen her tits,” Duper has said, poking Sid in the side and giving him a devious smile.

The vulgarity irritated Sid, but he tried not to let on because they’d all said things like that before. Just not about Melanie, he thought. She was better than that. Besides, he was hoping to see them sooner rather than later. The minute she gave him an in, he was going to take it.

The third period flew by. The official only called one penalty on Buffalo, letting the play continue without many interruptions. Neal whipped a puck past Miller so hard it bounced right back out of the net, tying the score with less than ten minutes left. Sid felt his hunger grow, and Mel dropped to the back of his mind while he hunted the puck, yelling directions to his line mates over the cheers and chanting from the audience.

Two minutes after Neal’s goal, Sid found himself with the puck and no Buffalo jerseys around him. He pushed off the ice, leaning forward to propel himself toward their net. He could feel Ehrhoff behind him, almost catching up. Miller was looming in front, feinting left and then right. Sid waited until he was close, pulling the puck back and then moving to the right just enough to pull Miller away from the center. Then he shot it at a sharp angle to the left of the goalie.

Miller couldn’t get back fast enough; he threw an arm up, but it was too late. Sid smiled and lifted his arm in the air as he whipped back up the ice and grabbed onto Malkin and Orpik. They tapped his helmet in congratulations.

The crowd was roaring, and he dared a glance up to Mario’s box before he went by to touch gloves with all the guys on the bench. He could only see silhouettes of people sitting at the bar or standing further into the room. Sid hoped she had seen his goal.

After a handful of shifts spent racking up the shots, but not realizing any goals, the clock ticked down and the horn sounded the end of the game. The crowd was rowdy, applauding, screaming, yelling. He tapped gloves with each teammate he passed as he made his way to touch helmets with Fleury and then retreat to the dressing room.

They were leaving tomorrow afternoon for a three-game road trip. North Carolina, Washington, and Toronto. They wouldn’t be back for a week, and for the first time in his career Sid was anxious about leaving Pittsburgh for the road. Would she miss him? Would she find someone else to take her out to Tambellini’s for tiramisu? Would she forget about him? Would she lose interest because he was out-of-town for days at a time. Malkin and his girlfriend had fought over the schedule so many times, and he dreaded what he felt was an inevitable falling out over his inability to spend as much time with her as he wanted, as she deserved.

The guys were gathering in the locker room for the post-game talk. He grabbed his phone out of his bag and slipped out into the hall again. Her number was beneath his fingertip in less than five seconds.

“Hello?” she said. There was loud talking and laughing going on around her.

“Hey,” Sid said softly. “I really want to see you, but I’m not going to get out of here until ten-thirty or eleven.”

“Lisa and Sophie have to work tomorrow, so they already left. Kate was going to drive me home after we grab an appetizer and a drink somewhere.”

“Oh,” he felt deflated. He wouldn’t get to see her for a week. A stolen lunch hour on Tuesday felt like nothing when it was sandwiched between two weeks of not being in her presence.

“I can wait for you, though. I’m sure Kate won’t mind.”

“You don’t have to,” he replied. Sid cringed; he sounded like a pouting kid.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she replied, “If I can get a ride home from a cute hockey player, I think I could be persuaded to ditch my chaperone.”

Sid felt his heart thump. Yes. Alone with her. “I don’t think a ride home would be a problem. Geno has a nice BMW six series.”

“I was thinking something more along the lines of a Range Rover,” she teased back.

“I got just the guy for you. Can you wait there until I finish up?”

She laughed. “As long as they don’t kick me out.”

“Is Mario still there? Can you hand your phone to him?”

“Sure.”

He waited while he heard voices and the sound of the phone rubbing against fabric. Finally, he heard Mario’s distinctive voice, the slight French accent unmistakable. “Sid.”

“Don’t kick her out. I asked her to wait for me.”

“Shouldn’t leave a lady waiting,” Mario replied. Sid could hear him smiling too.

“I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to. I won’t get to see her again for a week. I’ll be up there as soon as I can.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard you like this.”

“I know.”

Mario was silent for a moment. “It will be good for you, I think. I remember how it feels.”

“It’ll feel like shit tomorrow.”

Mario was quiet again. Sid heard a slight change in atmosphere, as if his mentor had moved away from the noise or covered the mouthpiece of the cell phone. Finally, Mario said, “She’s a good girl. She’ll wait if you treat her right.”

“Wait tonight or wait longer?”

“Don’t stay out past curfew,” Mario joked, ignoring Sid’s question.

Sid rolled his eyes. “Thanks, dad. Tell her I’ll be there in an hour or less.” Sid hit the end call button and looked up to see Sutter standing in front of him. 

“Hey, thanks man.”

“For what?” he asked.

“Putting in a word for me. I got a text from Sophie. We’re going to dinner after the road trip.”

Sid smiled. Mel had talked to her a friend. Maybe there was hope for Sid after all.

* * *

After their post-game talk, the media wanted a chance to get their sound bites from him. Talking about the same things each time got old, even if they won. He just wanted to play, not be the poster child of the NHL. Instead of indulging them like he always did, he slipped away and took a quick shower. Brooksie looked at him like he’d lost his mind when he didn’t stick around for the interviews.

“What?” Sid asked.

“Got a hot date?”

Sid dried his hair with a towel. “What, has Duper been talking or something?”

Brooksie’s eyes widened. “Shit, you really do have a date.”

“Tell Duper to mind his own business.”

“Duper didn’t tell me anything; I was just making a joke. Who is she though?”

“Fuck off,” Sid replied. This is what he got for not fucking around with girls. He got a bunch of shit from the guys when he wanted to spend time with one.

“She hot? Where did you pick her up at?” Brooks was undeterred.

Sid pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “None of your business.”

Brooksie laughed, his eyes even wider. “You’re serious about her, aren’t you? You got a girlfriend, Siddo?”

Sid shook his head in disgust and walked out of the room, but he couldn’t keep the smile from growing on his face when he thought about Mel. He bent his head down and grabbed his bag off the bench before taking the stairs. Waiting for the elevator seemed like a frustrating task when she was just a few yards above him.

When he got to the box, everyone was gone but Mario and Nathalie. And Mel. She was sitting in an armchair talking to them. She was in a pair of jeans that hugged her curves and a jersey with his numbers on it. The sight made his heart pound harder in his chest. Her hair was down, brushing the tops of the eight and seven on the back.

They all looked up when he came into the room, slightly out-of-breath from rushing upstairs to see her. “Hi,” he said, looking at Melanie first.

She smiled at him. “Hi. That was faster than I thought.”

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting too long,” he replied, cutting his eyes over to Mario.

The man gave him an unreadable look before glancing over to Nathalie. “Let’s go and let these two enjoy their evening.”

Nathalie and Mel both stood, giving each other a brief, but warm hug. “Promise me you’ll come in and say hello next time we’re in the office. I can’t believe we’ve never met you in all the times we’ve met with Mike.”

Mario took three long strides over to where Sid was standing. He stuck out his hand and Sid shook it. “Good game,” Mario said, clapping Sid on the shoulder with his free hand.

“Thanks.”

Lowering his voice, Mario leaned in and said, “I like her.”

“Me too.”

“What are you boys talking about,” Nathalie asked, walking over and taking her husband’s arm.

“Hockey,” they replied at the same time, not missing a beat.

Nathalie laughed and pulled Mario away. “Always with the hockey,” she said with a smile. “We’ll see you later, Sid.”

He gave them a short wave and turned to find Mel standing in front of him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, and then lay her on the couch while he stripped off all her clothes and touched every inch of her skin. And then unzip his jeans and...

“I had such a good time,” she said, interrupting his line of thought.

Sid shifted from one foot to the other. “They didn’t tell you embarrassing things about me, did they?” He held up a hand when she opened her mouth. “Nevermind. I don’t think I want to know.”

Mel laughed. “Nothing bad enough to talk me out of asking you if I can cook you dinner next Saturday.”

He raised his brows. “Dinner?”

“Dinner at my place. I’m no Giada De Laurentiis, but I know my way around a kitchen.”

He couldn’t stop the smile that took over his face. “That sounds perfect. I wish it could be this Saturday, but we’re on a road trip for the next week.”

“I know.” She looked sad about it, and it killed him. This must be what it feels like, he thought. To have something you don’t want to leave and something you want to come home to. He wished he could pack her up and take her with him, but she had her own life and career. Fucking away games.

“Your friends left?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Lisa and Sophie left right after the game because they have early work schedules. Kate left about twenty minutes ago.”

“I’ve got you to myself then?”

She threw her arms out to the sides. “All yours.”

Sid took the invitation, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. She squeaked in surprise before sliding her arms around his neck. Her body was pressed fully against his, and Sid hoped that his cock behaved and didn’t poke her in the stomach.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss--just a soft press of his lips against hers. She kissed him back, and he took the opportunity to deepen it, gliding the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. Her tongue came out to tentatively meet his. They kissed for what felt like forever. Sid worked his knee between her thighs; he wanted to pull her up on his leg and let her ride it. His fingers were caught in the belt loops of her jeans, urging her to take that one step that would bring her scandalously close so he could feel the heat between her legs.

I could fuck her in this box, his brain buzzed. Right now. On the couch. Or the floor. Or up against the wall. Would she let me? I couldn’t stop if she said yes.

The door clicked open. Sid jerked his head in the direction and saw a large trash can wheel in, followed by a man in a jumpsuit. The cleaning crew. Sid pulled away from Mel before they were noticed.

“Oh, sorry,” the man said, clearly not recognizing Sid.

At least there was that small miracle. “It’s alright. Have a good night.”

Sid grabbed Mel’s hand and led her out of the box and down the hallway. They were both giggling by the time they got the escalator. “Let me buy that drink for you and then I’ll behave and take you home,” he said, his fingers still laced with hers.

* * *

He had a couple beers, and she had a cosmopolitan in a small, private booth in the back of an upscale bar in the Strip District. It was Wednesday night, so the place was slow, and no one bothered them. He’d made the choice to sit beside her instead of across from her, and he was glad of it. His arm felt good casually draped over her shoulder, and her thigh pressing against his was delicious. He couldn’t wait to unwrap her. But that was all in due time; he didn’t want to rush it and scare her off. She was different than most of the girls who tried to make themselves visible to hockey players.

She was like Nathalie--classy and smart and independent. Sid picked his glass up and finished his beer. Girlfriend to wife material and I haven’t even seen her naked. He felt ridiculous, but he also felt giddy.

They’d been talking about the night’s game and the upcoming road trip of three games in five days. He tried to tell her how road life was, glossing over the guys that chose to go out after games and pick up women in different cities. He’d never been much for that practice, though he’d done it before. It had always left a bad taste in his mouth, making him feel used and cheap. Hardly worth getting his rocks off with a puck bunny.

Sid flexed his fingertips over the jersey she had on. It was well-worn--probably at least a couple years old. The thought of this woman he couldn’t get out of his mind knowing who he was before he knew she existed was maddening and crazy. “I should take you home, Cinderella. It’s almost midnight, and you’ve got work in the morning.”

Mel tilted her head and laid it on his shoulder. “Unfortunately,” she replied, stifling a yawn with her hand. Her short, bright red, perfectly manicured nails caught his attention. He wanted her hands all over his body. On his face, chest, shoulders, back, stomach... His cock. Sid groaned.

She looked up at him, but he covered the noise by groaning again and sliding out of the booth. He helped her up, and they found his car. The drive home was peaceful, quiet without being awkward. There was sexual tension; he could feel that. It wasn’t too bad, though, because he knew deep down that nothing was happening tonight. He was taking her home, kissing her until neither of them could breathe, and flying off to North Carolina to beat a team that consisted mostly of Staal brothers. A small part of his brain still hoped. Maybe. Maybe it would just happen.

Her apartment building was lit up with only a lonely porch light by the main entrance. Like a gentleman, he walked to her to the door, hands shoved in his pockets because he was afraid he’d make a fool of himself trying to touch her too much.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the game.”

Mel smiled warmly at him. She’d just unlocked her door and cracked it open. “I did. It was an experience of a lifetime--watching hockey in Mario Lemieux’s box.” She playfully poked a finger into his chest. “Plus, this hot guy picked me up after the game and drove me home.”

Sid grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a kiss. It wasn’t gentle like their others had been; it was hot and needy and fierce. He heard her moan in pleasure, one hand curled in his hair and the other on his chest.

When they broke apart, she whispered, “You can come in for a minute if you want.”

In. For a minute. His mind rolled the words around as he nodded and followed her into the dark apartment. She turned on a small lamp by the door, but it didn’t cast much light. It felt intimate. As soon as she sat her purse down and took off her coat, he spun her around and kissed her again. She didn’t protest.

Her hands were roaming over his chest, giving him goosebumps. She tasted like the cosmo she’d drank at the bar. He was on the verge of being rock hard, pressed down the leg of his jeans. Sid backed her up, his hands on her hips. He moved his hands around to feel the curve where her lower back sloped out into her ass.

She pushed back and turned him around. Before he knew what had happened, the backs of his legs hit something, and he fell into an oversized armchair. Mel was on him in a second, her legs straddling his and her hair cascading on either side of his face as she leaned down to kiss him again.

Sid closed his eyes and ran his hands up her body, stopping at the sides of her breasts, and letting his thumbs rub teasing circles while he kissed her back. His cock was so hard it was uncomfortable. He shifted his hips, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but it only served to grind her against his lap. Mel gasped, her lips only millimeters from his.

They were frozen in time for a moment--his hands close to cupping her tits, her hands clutching his shoulders, her warm breath hot against his lips, and the cradle between her delicious thighs grinding into his lap. If he could just adjust his cock, then he’d probably come in his pants like a teenager if she rubbed up against him again.

Slowly, Mel pulled back. “We should probably stop. I have work tomorrow, and you have practice and a flight.” Her voice was breathy. He almost grinned, knowing that he’d affected her as much as she had him.

It didn’t make it any easier to let go of her and let her stand. Finally, he did and she got up, holding her arms out to either side as if to steady herself. I want to make you so weak you can’t even get out of my bed, he thought, running his eyes down her body.

“You’re right,” he said after he cleared his throat and gathered what little was left of his rational brain.

He gave her a sweet kiss goodnight before slipping out into the hallway. She kissed him again before she shut the door.

Sid walked out to his Range Rover and climbed inside before he unzipped his pants and took his cock into his hand. It didn’t take long to get himself off, his memory of her straddling his lap at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Thursday was spent obsessing over Sidney Crosby. It was sinful for the world to create such a perfect man. It was cruel for the world to put him in her life for just two hours at a time before it pulled him hundreds of miles away.

Fridays at work were the worst. It was like every client called to address questions or issues they had before the weekend came around. She was looking forward to sitting in front of her television with Sophie and watching the Penguins game. Sophie had been talking nonstop about Brandon Sutter since the two of them had agreed to try a third date on for size. Mel had invited her over to watch the Carolina game that night, hoping they could swoon over their men while drinking some of her favorite red wine.

A soft knock on her door brought Mel out of her work. She looked up to see Mike. He looked unhappy.

“What’s up?” she asked.

Mike slid into the chair in front of her desk. “Compliance wants to talk to you.”

“Hey, I did everything right on that ten-thirty-five transfer. Even their stupid internal forms.”

He shook his head. “Not about that.” He held up his phone. There was a picture of her and Sid on the bench from Tuesday, his arm around her and smiles on both their faces. Mel snatched the phone from Mike’s hand and scrolled down the page. There was another picture of her--a profile shot--while she’d been in Mario’s box at the game on Wednesday night.

She was floored. She had no idea anyone had even seen her. Beyond that, the local media in Pittsburgh never hounded the players, allowing as much privacy as possible for professional athletes. Gossip columns just weren’t very prevalent in the city.

“Mel, I told them it was nothing, but they say they’re concerned about you dating one of the firm’s clients.” Mike took his phone back.

“I... I just don’t... Who took those pictures?”

He shrugged. “Who knows. Some fan, a blogger, I don’t know. It was on a local blog about the athletes in the city. Apparently Patricia loves that shit.”

“Patricia in Compliance.”

“Yeah.”

The reality of her work situation set in at that moment. Mel felt sick to her stomach. “Am I in trouble?”

Mike shrugged again. “Not in my book. I told Compliance that everything has been above board, and that you spoke to me before you went out with him. Plus, nothing in the handbook says you can’t date whomever you want.”

Mel felt like crying. She loved her job and prided herself on her glowing reviews and spotless record. Feeling defeated and sick, she put her head down on her desk.

“Hey, kid, don’t stress.” Mike stood up and patted her back lightly. “Just go talk to Paul and Patricia. They don’t have a leg to stand on with this.”

She sat in her office, staring at the wall for fifteen minutes. Mike had left the door open, and she could hear the constant murmur of the office--people talking, keyboards clicking, phones ringing. How could she have been so naive to think that they wouldn’t find out about her and Sid?

Mel almost jumped out of her chair when her phone rang. The caller ID said it was reception. Barb’s annoyed voice--Barb was always slightly annoyed--came across the headset and told her she had a delivery.

The Lewindowski’s had promised to drop off a copy of their legal documents the next time they were downtown. Mel shuffled off to the reception desk, her heart heavy and her stomach in her feet. What was she going to say to Paul and Patricia? Were they going to be upset with her? Was she going to be written up?

Barb saw her come around the corner and pointed at a flower arrangement on the corner of her desk before she picked up her phone.

Fuck. Sidney Crosby. Mel felt multiple emotions at once--flattered and elated and giddy that he’d sent her flowers, but also nervous and embarrassed and anxious that Compliance might use it as more ammunition against her. She scooped up the vase and hurried back to her office.

It was a beautiful arrangement--a tall champagne-colored vase filled with at least a dozen delicate, dark pink tulips. She shut her door, sat the flowers down, and pulled the card out. Her thoughts of work were pushed to the back of her mind. Instead, she just wanted to know what Sidney had written.

Hope I don’t get you in trouble but these are from me personally, not me as a client. Can’t wait to see you next Saturday. Call me because I need a lingerie update. SC

She smiled and pressed the notecard to her chest. The moment of elation took hold and then ebbed when worry over her job crept back into her mind. She wanted to call him and thank him, but the impending meeting with Paul and Patricia was weighing on her mind.

Fuck it, she thought, sitting down in her chair and pulling his number up on her cell. It was mid-afternoon. Hopefully they would have finished with their morning skate.

“Hey you,” he said, answering on the second ring.

“Thank you,” she replied.

He chuckled softly. “You’re welcome. I take it you got the flowers?”

“I did. They’re perfect.”

“Didn’t get you in trouble, did I?”

She bit her lip and swallowed. It was probably best not to say anything to him. “Nope. But I hear you were looking for an update, so for those with inquiring minds I just have to ask: do you want me to lie and tell you something sexy because today it’s pretty boring.”

“Hit me with the truth. Granny panties?” She could tell he was grinning.

“Almost. Black cotton bikinis.”

He was silent for a long moment before blowing out a deep breath. “That’s not boring. Just to warn you, I’m going to try my level best to get a peek on Saturday.” His voice was deep and husky and oozed sex. If she hadn’t already been sitting, then she would have been after his comment.

She felt all her blood rush between her thighs and felt a little light-headed. “Bring it on,” she replied.

“Oh, I will.”

“I get the feeling I’m in trouble,” Mel said. “If you apply yourself like you do at hockey, then I don’t stand a chance.”

He chuckled again. “Are you going to watch the game tonight?”

“Mmm, hmm. Sophie is coming over and we’re going to drink wine and oogle some hockey players. I’ve got the hots for this one in particular.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, blonde hair, tall. Jordan, I think his name is.”

Sid outright laughed. “Don’t make me jealous. I’m just glad you’re watching the game instead of tempting other men while I’m out of town.” The flippant statement didn’t sound so flippant.

She closed her eyes. “You don’t even have to worry about that. I can only focus on one guy at a time.”

“Am I that guy?”

“You’re definitely that guy.”

“Good.” He sounded relieved, like his fishing for information had yielded the results he wanted. She didn’t mind that he was fishing, though. She wasn’t about to play games with him in that regard; if he wanted to know if she was dating other people, then she had no problem telling him that he was the only one she was interested in. “So, I should tell Sutter that he needs to step up his game so he can impress your friend?”

“She’ll be impressed regardless; she’s never really watched a hockey game before.”

“Tonight’s the initiation?”

“Yep, and I’m hoping that she’ll love it so it’s not just me and Lisa drooling over you boys.”

He laughed--the cute, high-pitched laugh that was completely genuine and endearing.

“I’ll let you go. Good luck tonight.”

“Hey,” he said before she could hang up. “Can I call you after the game?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, talk to you later.”

They hung up and she stared at the flowers for five minutes, dreaming about Sidney Crosby and what it would be like to be his girlfriend.

And then her phone rang again and the caller ID displayed Paul’s name. Fuck, she thought.

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m such a miserable, sad sack tonight, Sophie.”

Sophie wrapped her arm around Mel’s shoulders as they sat on the sofa in front of the TV. “It’s okay. I can’t believe they reprimanded you for something that isn’t even against the rules.”

“I guess it’s all wrapped up in ethics and bullshit. This has been one of the worst days.”

The game was on the television, but seeing Sid made her feel like shit. The flower arrangement sitting on her dining room table made her feel like shit. Actually, everything made her feel like shit.

“What are you going to do?” Sophie asked.

“I don’t know. They told me I can’t see him other than professionally if he’s a client.”

“What if he’s the one?”

Mel bent over and put her head between her knees. “Realistically, Sophie? Realistically, I’m probably just another girl that caught his interest.”

“It’s been weeks. It looks like you’ve kept his interest.”

“Only because I haven’t put out. I should just put out and get my golden memory of Sidney Crosby. He’ll stop calling, and I won’t get in anymore trouble at work because there won’t be any kind of relationship at all.”

She couldn’t see Sophie’s face, but she knew her friend well enough to know her lips were pursed in disapproval. “Melanie, stop selling this short. Are you going to let two assholes at your work dictate who you can and can’t be in love with?”

Mel stared at the hardwood floor between her bare feet. Love. Is that what it was? What it could be? Was she throwing something away? She certainly didn’t want to throw her career away. But choosing it over love? That sounded bad; that sounded like she’d be setting herself up for spinsterhood. A future of being alone and miserable and bitter with three cats and no Sid. But what if she took the leap and fell flat on her face? Then she’d end up being the stupid girl that gave up the perfect job for a boy who just wanted a piece of ass.

“I’m not giving up my career for a boy,” she said, trying to put some conviction in her voice.

“You shouldn’t have to. You can have both.”

“Not according to Thing One and Thing Two in Compliance.” Mel sat up and watched Sidney Crosby protect the puck against Ruutu behind the net. “God, I hate them.”

“Does Mike know what they said?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t you say something to him?” Sophie asked.

Mel sighed. “He’d already left for the day, and I wasn’t about to call him and complain about being told I can’t date Crosby.”

“What if he left? Went to another firm for financial advice?”

“No. I’m not going to ask him to do that. It’d hurt Mike’s book of business, and it wouldn’t be fair.”

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the game. Mel grabbed her wineglass from the coffee table and knocked the rest of it back, wincing at the dry taste.

“Why did they stop playing?” Sophie asked.

“Icing. It’s when someone knocks the puck across two of the red lines without anyone else touching it.”

“What happens?”

Mel felt empty. “The players of the team that had the infraction have to stay on the ice, but the other team can get fresh players on.”

“Oh. This has more rules than I thought.” Sophie sipped her glass of wine.

“Do you like it?”

Sophie looked from the TV back to Mel. “I think so. It looks so violent, though. I hope no one gets hurt.”

Mel’s heart was aching and it was getting worse by the second. “Yeah.”

Her friend turned to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. “Listen, Melanie. Don’t write him off just because you’re afraid. You need to talk to him.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. If I choose him then I’ll end up with nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Sophie replied. “You have feelings for him.”

Mel blinked her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to hold in the tears. “I’ll get over it,” she said, hoping her voice sounded stronger than she felt.

* * *

Sophie had fallen asleep on the sofa about an hour after the game ended. The Penguins lost by a point. Jordan Staal had scored the winning goal at the beginning of the third period. Mel was lying in bed, thinking about Sidney. She was going to miss him.

Her phone vibrated next to her, and her stomach dropped into the mattress. It was him. No one else would call her at eleven-thirty at night. For a moment, she considered not answering it, but the need to hear his voice was too strong.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Sid replied. She could hear him shift around.

“Are you in bed?” she asked.

“Mmm, hmm.”

“Me too.”

He chuckled. “Oh yeah? I wish I was there instead of here.”

“Yeah, me too.” This wasn’t going the way she had intended. She was just going to play it cool, hang up, and call him in the morning while he was flying to Washington and tell him that she couldn’t see him anymore. Like a fucking coward, she thought. “I’m sorry you lost.”

“It happens. I think Washington will give us a run for our money, but we’ve been working on special teams, and if we can goad them into a few penalties, then we’ll blast them out of the water on the power play.”

She smiled sadly. “I bet you will.”

“I miss you.”

His sudden confession punched her in the gut. “Me too. I mean, I miss you, too.” Mel winced. She hadn’t meant to say that. She needed to distance herself.

“I bet your bed is much more comfortable than the one in this hotel.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I bet you stay at some fancy hotels with nice beds.”

“But I’m always alone, and I’d rather be with you.”

He was making this hard for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Thumpthump, thumpthump. The dual beats were so close together they felt like one. His voice was soft and dreamy, and she knew where this conversation could go. She’d done it before with a boyfriend in college when he’d been away for spring break at his parents’ house. Fuck it, she thought. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take something to remember him by.

“White thong with a white tank top,” she murmured into the mouthpiece. She hadn’t lied. Laundry hadn’t exactly been at the top of her to-do list, so she had resorted to the underwear at the bottom of her drawer.

His breath gushed out of his mouth. “Really now?”

“Please tell me you took your hockey socks off before you got in bed.”

“Mmm, I did. Just boxers for me.”

Mel threw caution to the wind. She wanted just this one thing before she let him go. “Regular boxers or boxer-briefs.”

He laughed lightly. “Black boxer-briefs.”

“That’s sexy,” she said.

“Said the girl who is currently in a thong.”

“I’m just imagining how tight they fit you.”

He laughed again. “My underwear or yours?”

Mel snuggled down into the bed further. “Yours. I’m sad you’re not here tonight,” she said in a husky voice. Her free hand cupped her right breast.

He was silent for a long moment before he said, “Are you teasing me or are we really doing this?”

His question hung in the air. Finally, she said softly, “I’m not teasing you.”

“But you’re driving me crazy. Can I confess something?”

Her hand moved down her stomach to cup her mound. The material of the thong was already damp. He was driving her crazy, not the other way around. “Confess away,” she replied.

“When I left your apartment Wednesday night, I... I, uh...”

“What?”

“I got in my car and...”

Mel was intrigued. She lightly grazed her fingers over her thighs. “What? You what?” Her voice sounded like sex, but she couldn’t help it.

“I jerked off,” he said. “Thinking of you.”

“Oh God,” she moaned, moving her hand back to her mound. The material was wet now.

“Do you think of me?” he asked. She could her his erratic breathing and knew he was probably touching himself. The thought made her brain short-circuit.

“Yesssss,” she said, dragging out the end of the word as she slipped a finger underneath the crotch of her panties.

“What are you doing right now, Melanie?”

God, the way he said her name made her want to come right then and there. “What are YOU doing right now, Sidney?”

“Imagining you taking off that thong and tank top.”

His voice was almost a command, and she was more than willing to obey. Mel sat up and jerked the shirt over her head, then picked the phone back up.

“Talk to me,” he said.

She crushed the phone to her ear with her shoulder and lifted her hips off the bed. “I’m sliding my panties down my legs. My shirt is already gone.” As she said it, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the underwear and pulled them down, tossing them in the floor.

Sid groaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Are you touching yourself, Mr. Crosby?”

“Oh yeah. Are you touching yourself?”

“Maybe.”

“I bet your nipples are hard. It’s probably cold in that bed all by yourself.”

“Very hard. I’m pinching them.” And she was, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. She felt shameless and wild and in heat.

“I am so going to put my mouth all over your body, starting with your tits.”

“What else are you going to do?” she asked, breathless, her hand sliding down her stomach to her wet pussy.

His voice was deep and he sounded like he was on the verge. “Move your hands down your body for me.”

“Already ahead of you,” she said.

“Good. Are you wet?”

“So wet.”

He growled deep in his throat. The animalistic sound thrummed through her like someone actually stroking her clit. “I want to spread your thighs and lick you. I bet you taste so good. I could hold your hips down and fuck you with my mouth until you come for me.”

Mel spread her pussy lips and stroked herself with her middle finger. Every three strokes, she dipped the finger inside and gathered more of her juices. Sid’s breathing was rough, and he was still talking.

“Would you let me do that? Slide my tongue into...”

“Yes,” she moaned, cutting him off. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Will you come for me tonight? I want to hear you.”

“Yes,” she said again. “I’d come right this second if it was your finger inside me.”

“Are you fucking yourself with your hand?” he asked, his voice heated.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Mel,” he groaned. “I need to catch a flight to Pittsburgh, not Washington.”

Guilt raised its ugly head for a moment because she remembered that she needed to cut things off. Just for tonight, her brain answered. Just pretend for tonight. “I need you,” she moaned, circling her clit as she shoved her other hand between her legs and slipped two fingers into her pussy.

“I’m so fucking hard for you right now. I’ve never been this hard before.”

“I want to run my tongue up and down your cock,” she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling her orgasm building in her core.

“Yes. Fuck yes.”

He sounded so sexy, all breathless and out of sorts. And it was because of her. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Fucking my fist and wishing it was you. I’d give anything to have you on top of me now, riding my cock.”

“Oh God,” Mel groaned. She was so close, and the visual he gave her made her pussy clamp down on the two fingers she was pumping herself with. The thought of him buried to the hilt deep inside her was too much.

“Sid, I’m... I’m going to...”

“Come for me. Come on,” he urged. “Let it go. I swear to God if you don’t, I’m getting on a plane tonight and fucking you until you can’t walk.”

Mel felt the wave crash over her at his words. The pleasure started in her core and pulsed out into her entire body, tensing all her muscles. She could hear her strangled cry. “Sid,” she managed to call out as it receded slowly, leaving her limp.

He growled and then grunted forcefully before saying, “Fuck. Yes.”

They laid there in separate beds, silence stretching out for almost a minute. The only sound was their heavy breathing as they both came down.

Mel felt satisfied and dreamy. “Sidney Crosby, phone sex operator.”

“I’ve got a few other talents I want to show you.”

She giggled. “I bet you do.”

“Mel,” he said. His voice had a more serious tone to it.

Her heart was in her throat. “Sid,” she replied softly.

He was silent for a moment, the tension thick between them. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, “You should go to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow after we get to Washington.”

She wanted to cry. No, she wouldn’t talk to him tomorrow. She was going to call him when his plane was in the air. “Okay, goodnight Sid.”

“Goodnight. Sweet dreams.” The line went dead, and she sat the phone down on her nightstand.

Mel’s heart felt like it was breaking. She pulled the sheet and comforter over her naked body and curled up on her side. A tear slid over the bridge of her nose and fell on the pillow. It was for the best, really, she told herself. Might as well cut it off before the inevitable happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Hi, it’s me. Mel. I’m just calling to tell you that I, uh, I think maybe it would be best if we didn’t see each other anymore. You’re busy with your career and it’s inappropriate for me to date a client of Mike’s. Thanks... for everything. The skating lessons and dinners and the hockey game. You’ll make some lucky girl really happy one day. So, yeah... bye.”_

Sid listened to the message three times in a row. He felt sick and confused. Did he take it too far last night? Was the phone sex too much? Did it scare her off? It didn’t sound like it at the time, but until then everything had been perfect. He was going to finish out the road trip with two wins, come home for a game at Consol, and then a dinner with her. Alone. In her apartment. Where he had planned on getting her into bed and seeing if they could take things to the next level.

Now this. This weird message where she basically dumped him. It hurt.

“Hey, get your ass moving,” Kuni said, smacking Sid on the shoulder and dropping a bag by his feet. “We’re going to be late for morning skate.”

“Yeah.” Sid shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his gear, moving toward the bus that was idling on the tarmac of the small private airport just outside D.C.

He went through the morning in a daze. His performance was horrible because his mind was elsewhere. It started to piss him off, and he almost called her to demand more of an answer than her cowardly voicemail gave. She knew he’d been in the air early that morning. She had called him at seven on purpose.

Sid changed in the locker room at the Verizon Center, putting on an old pair of athletic pants and a Penguins hoodie. His fingers were itching to call her, but he didn’t know what to say other than, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Hey, man.” Sutter plopped down beside him. Sid was still irritated over his poor performance in practice and upset over Mel’s voicemail. He needed to get back to Pittsburgh and sort things out with her.

“Hey,” Sid all but grunted, turning his head away from Sutter, trying to get his point across that he wanted to be left alone.

“Sophie called me this morning.”

“That’s nice.”

“Have you talked to Mel?”

“No,” Sid snapped. Sutter obviously wasn’t getting the point.

Sutter continued, undeterred. “Sophie said she was over at Mel’s last night. That Mel was upset because she was told by the bigwigs at her work that she couldn’t see you anymore.”

It took a few seconds for what Sutter said to sink in. “What?”

“Sophie said she was messed up over it and didn’t know what to do.”

“She left me a voicemail,” Sid said.

“She tell you about it?”

Sid shook his head. “She broke up with me.”

“What?” Sutter seemed surprised.

“She loves her job.” Sid was staring at the wall and getting progressively more pissed by the second. How dare they tell her who she could and couldn’t see. “I’ve got to go.”

Without giving Sutter a chance to say anything, Sid grabbed his bag and left the room. He felt like punching a wall, but didn’t do anything so dramatic. Instead he considered calling her. She probably wouldn’t answer. What was the phone sex? She had to have known at that point that she was going to break things off. What was it--a last hoorah or some shit?

Instead of waiting for the rest of the guys to get on the bus to go back to the hotel, he called a cab. In twenty minutes he was back in his room, alone. Sid dialed Mike’s direct number and got his voicemail. It was Saturday after all. The voicemail provided a cell phone for emergencies. Sid dialed that. This was a fucking emergency.

“Mike Belcher.”

“Mike, it’s Sid Crosby.”

“Hey, Sid. How can I help you?”

“What did you say to Mel?”

MIke was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, he sounded confused. “What do you mean?”

“She dumped me, and her friend said it was because you told her she couldn’t date someone who is a client.” Sid was seeing red, his free hand clenched in a fist.

“Woah, woah, woah. I never said anything about that. I encouraged her to go out with you.”

“Well, who told her she couldn’t see me?”

Mike paused before he answered, “She had a meeting with Compliance yesterday afternoon. They wanted to talk to her about you, but I thought they were just doing it to make sure everything was on the up-and-up. There’s nothing in the employee handbook that forbids her from seeing you on a personal level.”

“I want their number. I want to talk to them.”

“Sid, let me handle this. I’ll take care of it first thing Monday morning.”

“If you can’t fix it, then I’m leaving. I’ll work with another firm. I’m not letting her go that easy.” The words were out of his mouth before he really knew what he was saying. The impact of the last phrase shocked him, and it seemed to shock Mike too.

“I’ll fix it. First thing Monday. And if I can’t fix it, then I’ll give you the name of a good friend of mine who works with another firm.”

“Fix it,” Sid repeated. “Fix it and tell her to call me. Please.”

“I will.”

They hung up without saying goodbye. Monday morning. It was so far away. It was just Saturday afternoon.

He dialed Mel. It rang four times and went to voicemail. “It’s me. Call me, please.”

If he had been in PIttsburgh, he would have driven over to her apartment and made her talk to him. But he wasn’t in Pittsburgh. He was in Washington and he needed to get his head on straight for a hockey game in five hours. I wish she’d call me, he thought, lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. Call me. He looked at the phone beside his head. The screen stayed black and dead.

* * *

His frustration fueled him during the Caps game, and he got two goals. A couple of the guys tried to talk to him, sensing something was wrong, but he brushed them off. He didn’t want to talk to them; he wanted to talk to her. But she wasn’t talking. By the time he got back to the hotel, his phone was still devoid of missed calls or voicemails.

Someone knocked on his door. “What?” he yelled.

“Let me in, dick!”

It was Duper. Sid wasn’t in the mood. He got up and jerked the door open. “What?”

“What’s up your ass tonight? Trouble in paradise?” Duper asked, pushing his way into Sid’s room.

Sid stood by the door, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He felt broken. This was something he couldn’t fix, at least not right now. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“Sutter said something to me.”

“What? Are you two fucking gossiping girls talking about my business?”

Dupuis sat down on the foot of the bed, resting his forearms on his knees. He leveled his gaze on Sid. The look made Sid feel like an asshole--like a young, inexperienced fool who thought no one understood what he was going through.

“Sorry,” Sid mumbled.

“You’ve got her under your skin, yeah?”

Sid exhaled and slumped down into the armchair. “Yeah.”

“What happened?”

He opened his mouth and then closed it. Maybe talking to someone would help focus him. Sid pulled his phone out of his pocket and played her voicemail on speaker.

“Hi, it’s me. Mel. I’m just calling to tell you that I, uh, I think maybe it would be best if we didn’t see each other anymore. You’re busy with your career and it’s inappropriate for me to date a client of Mike’s. Thanks... for everything. The skating lessons and dinners and the hockey game. You’ll make some lucky girl really happy one day. So, yeah... bye.”

“She get in trouble at work?” Duper asked.

Sid nodded. “Yeah, I think.”

“You call her?”

“Yeah. No call back.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I already called her boss. He wasn’t the one who wrote her up. Said he’s going to fix it and have her give me a call.”

Duper nodded slowly. “That’s good.”

“I want her.”

His teammate’s lips curved up in a knowing smile. “I can tell. You can’t imagine the future without in her in it.”

Sid swallowed and looked away, a flush creeping over his cheeks. “It pisses me off that they tried to put her in the position of choosing her job or me.”

“Does it piss you off that she chose her job?”

“Honestly? It just hurt.”

Duper ran a hand through his short hair and looked at Sid. “How would you feel if she gave up her career for you?”

“Like shit.”

“When I met Carole-Lyne, I thought she’d roll over for me. I was playing for the Wild and thought I was hot shit. She loved hockey and knew who I was, so I thought she’d be easy.”

Sid watched his friend. Duper’s wife was very nice and Sid had always admired their relationship.

“She wasn’t easy. She made me work for it. The ones that will give up everything for you are the ones who aren’t worth it in the long-run. They’re the ones who would be satisfied with anyone who has the success and the money.”

Sid nodded slowly.

“You should be relieved that she doesn’t need you. Being wanted is so much better than being needed.”

“But she doesn’t want me.”

“I think you’re wrong. We’ll see if she calls you next week. Then you can tell me if she wants you or not.”

“I want her. Bad,” Sid confessed.

Duper laughed. He stood up and flipped Sid’s baseball hat off as he walked by him. “Focus on the game and talk to her when you get back to PIttsburgh.”

Sid grabbed for the hat and smacked Duper in the back with it. “Thanks, asshole.”

* * *

He broke down and called her again on Sunday. “Mel, we need to talk. Please call me.”

She didn’t. He felt depressed, and he worried that she was out with some other guy, moving on from him already. Really, he knew that probably wasn’t the case. She didn’t seem the type to hop between men like some of the women that waited for them outside the arenas, but he still worried. Sunday was a very long day. They traveled to Toronto and took the day off, resting.

He opted to stay in the hotel and watch coverage of other games on the NHL network. Duper tried to drag him out to dinner with four of the other guys, but he didn’t feel up to it. Sid asked Sutter about Mel, but Sophie hadn’t said anything about her friend. He all but begged his teammate to ask Sophie to pass along his request to hear from Melanie.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, he still hadn’t heard anything. They were all due at the arena at ten to practice for a couple hours. Then they planned on working out and going back in the afternoon for another session. He was anxious to get the game on Tuesday night under his belt, so he could get back to Pittsburgh.

At nine-thirty on Monday morning, he stepped off the bus and stood under an overhang at the arena while the other guys went inside.

“You okay, Sid?” Coach Bylsma asked him.

Sid nodded and held up his phone. “Just need to make a call.”

Coach nodded and followed the last player inside. Rain was pouring down and running off the roof in sheets. He pressed the phone tightly to his ear and listened while it rang three times before someone picked up.

“Mike Belcher.”

“It’s Sid.”

“I’ve already talked to Compliance. They’re being dicks.” Sid was taken aback by the comment from the fifty-something man in a nice suit and a corner office.

“What do you mean? I thought you were going to fix it.”

“They say she’d violate an ethics policy if she sees you.”

Sid’s desperation was creeping up. “Did you talk to her? Tell her to call me. I’ll transfer my accounts if it means I can still see her.”

The man on the other end was quiet. “Are you in love with her?”

Sid’s eyes followed the water as it cascaded off the overhang and splashed onto the pavement of the parking lot. Love. The word made him nervous. He’d never said that to someone. Well, his parents, his sister. Not a woman. “I... I don’t know,” he said. It was honest. He didn’t know. “But I think I deserve a chance to find out.”

“I haven’t spoken to her yet this morning. She’s in her office with the door shut.”

“Please ask her to call me. And give me the name of your friend at the other firm.”

Mike cleared his throat. “Actually, hold on a second. Let me see if Paul and Patricia are available. They’re the ones who told Mel she couldn’t see you. Maybe you should talk to them. Tell them what you told me.”

Sid’s eyes narrowed and the anger he’d buried under the hurt blossomed. “Yeah, transfer me over to them.”

The line started playing music--a soothing piano piece that made Sid want to shoot himself in the head. The door opened and Granato poked his head out. He gestured inside and looked at Sid. “Give me a second,” Sid said, holding up his hand.

Granato nodded and went back inside. The door clicked shut and a voice came on the line at the same time.

“Mr. Crosby?”

“Yeah,” Sid replied to the man.

“My name is Paul Tompkins. I’m here with my colleague Patricia Schwartz. I understand you asked for us.”

“Yeah,” Sid said again. “I understand you told Melanie Kay that she couldn’t talk to me outside of work.”

“We discourage personal relationships between employees and clients. We feel it fosters an unprofessional work environment and breeds potential problems with ethics and compliance with FINRA rules,” Paul replied.

“She’s been nothing but professional to me. I’m the one who asked her out. In fact, I bugged her until she agreed. She never pursued me. And she’s never discussed work during our personal time together.”

The woman spoke up. “Regardless, Mr. Crosby, we feel it is in everyone’s best interest for this relationship to cease as long as you are a client of the firm.”

“She’s the best employee you have, and if you bully her into dumping me, then you’ll regret it. Do you know my net worth? It’s all with your firm, and I’ll pull it out and put it somewhere else so fast your head will spin.”

“Mr. Crosby,” Paul said.

“No,” Sid interrupted. “And after I do that, I’ll come in there and ask her out again. I’ll keep asking her out until she says yes. And if you even think of giving her any trouble about it, I’ll hire the best lawyer in Pittsburgh so she can sue your ass for harassment.”

“I don’t think...” Patricia said.

Sid shook his head, jamming his finger in the air to make his point. “You didn’t think. She looked through your employee handbook. There’s nothing that forbids us from going out. She told Mike about us. He gave her his blessing. I should go ahead and hire a lawyer right now. But first I’m going to hang up and call the advisory firm down the street from you so they can start moving my accounts.”

“Mr. Crosby, I... I apologize for how upsetting this situation is to you. Can you, can you give us a moment to review our procedure? May we call you back this afternoon?”

“If you try to fire her because I called you, I’ll...”

“No, no, no,” Paul said. “We won’t speak to Ms. Kay about anything. We’d just like to speak to our CEO. When is a convenient time to reach you this afternoon?”

Sid scowled. “After two.”

“We’ll be in touch,” Paul said before disconnecting. Sid shoved the phone in his pocket and jerked the door open. He wanted to slap a few pucks around.

* * *

He was bent over the exercise bike, working his legs when the phone rang. He stopped and jumped off the bike to take the call in the hallway. He didn’t want his teammates overhearing his personal business.

“Crosby,” he answered gruffly.

“Mr. Crosby, this is Paul and Patricia. Thank you for taking our call.”

“Am I pulling my accounts or not?” he asked, cutting to the chase.

“We spoke to Henry Lyons, our CEO. He was very understanding to your situation and reviewed Ms. Kay’s record. She’s been an outstanding employee of the highest caliber.”

“And?”

“And,” Patricia continued, “after much discussion we believe that exceptions can be made in situations such as this. Ms. Kay has demonstrated dedication and has a pristine ethics record. Because you have vouched for her and indicated that nothing untoward has happened in your professional or personal relationship, we all feel a continued relationship is acceptable.”

He pushed sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. “So you’re saying you messed up and shouldn’t have said anything to her.”

“We jumped to conclusions where it wasn’t necessary. We apologize to you for any trouble we’ve caused and hope you will continue to maintain a business relationship with our firm. Mr. Lyons feels you are a valued client.”

Sid bit his tongue. He wanted to tell them they could fuck off. “You better apologize to Melanie today,” he spat out instead.

“Of course,” Patricia said. “We’ll speak to her this afternoon. Again, we apologize.”

Sid hung up and dialed Mike’s number.

“Mike Belcher.”

“It’s Sid. I just talk to the two assholes. They’re sorry and take it all back.”

“You get results,” Mike said.

“If they don’t apologize to her today, call me.”

Mike chuckled. “Will do. Hey, Sid?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for watching out for her. She’s a good girl.”

Sid sighed. “I know. I just hope she calls me tonight.”

“I’ll see what I can do on my end.”

Sid disconnected and finished his work out, one eye on the phone. He was waiting for her to call. Surely she’d call as soon as they spoke to her and she realized she didn’t have to choose between her job and him.

An hour passed, then two, then three. It was after five o’clock, and he’d convinced himself he’d hear from her when she got home. He didn’t.

At nine o’clock that night he was knocking on Sutter’s hotel room door. “Can you call Sophie?” he asked when the younger man opened the door.

“What? Why?”

“I need to talk to her.”

Sutter shrugged and dialed the number, handing his phone to Sid. An unfamiliar female voice answered warmly. It hit Sid that she probably thought Sutter was calling.

“Hi, this is Sidney Crosby. I’m a teammate of Brandon’s.”

“Oh, hi. I know who you are.”

“Have you talked to Melanie this afternoon?”

“No, why?”

“Please ask her to call me. Please.”

“Her work. She got in trouble...”

“I know about that,” Sid said, cutting her off. “But I took care of it. I need to talk to her.”

Sophie was silent for a moment. “Okay, I’ll talk to her.”

“Thank you,” Sid said.

* * *

“Melanie Kay, you let us in or I’m calling your mother.”

Mel slipped off the sofa and unlocked her door to let Kate and Sophie into her apartment. Kate pushed inside and looked around the living room. A blanket was spilling off the couch onto the floor, a pile of tissues were crumpled up on the coffee table with a lone glass of wine rising out of the sea of white, and the television was tuned into the Hallmark channel.

“This is disgusting,” Kate said.

Sophie looked at her friend’s face. Mel’s eyes were slightly red, and she looked tired, worn down. “Are you okay?”

“What are you two doing here?”

“You’ve been locked away all weekend. Sophie called me because she needed back-up.”

Mel threw herself back on the sofa. “I’m fine. Just grieving.”

“Grieving for what? Your flippin’ dignity? Jesus, Mel.” Kate kicked at the blanket and sat down beside her friend.

“Sidney called me a few minutes ago and asked me to talk to you. He said he fixed things.”

“He what?”

“He called me,” Sophie said, lowering herself in the armchair. “He pretty much begged me to ask you to call him.”

“It’s not going to happen,” Mel replied. “I can’t do this. It’s just going to end up bad for me. I’m going to fall for him, and he’s going to flit off to some other city or some other girl. And then I’m just going to be... here. Alone.”

“Mel, don’t...” Sophie started to say.

Instead Kate interrupted. “Holy shit, let me call Lisa and tell her that her partner in crime just turned into the biggest chickenshit ever. You’re breaking up with him because you’re afraid he’ll break up with you in a year or two?”

“I hardly think I have a two year shelf life with Sidney Crosby,” Mel replied dryly.

“Selling yourself short again,” Sophie said.

“He’s the star of the NHL. I’m an assistant.”

“You’re an intelligent woman who is a financial advisor in training,” Kate corrected. “And you’re hot, and he’s probably head over heels for you.”

“She’s right,” Sophie said. “He sounded desperate, Mel. I think you should call him.”

“I can’t.” Mel slumped over, defeated.

“Is what Sophie said true? Did he resolve the work thing?”

Mel nodded weakly. “Thing One and Thing Two called me upstairs this afternoon and apologized for encroaching on my personal life. Or something to that effect. They said they didn’t see a problem with me seeing Sid personally as long as we didn’t discuss business outside of the office.”

“Fuckin’ A,” Kate said, throwing her hand up. “Problem solved. He’s superman.”

“He cared enough to call them and stick up for you,” Sophie added. “That’s huge, Mel. Huge.”

“It’s great, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to get discarded. He’s jet setting and breaking hearts every single day. He’ll get bored with me.”

“You’ll never know where the ride will end until you get on it,” Kate said, placing a hand on Mel’s knee.

“It ends right where it started.”

“Or it doesn’t,” Sophie said. “Give him a chance.”

“Look, I haven’t put out yet. I’m a challenge. The minute I give up the goods, he’s going to carve another notch in his bedpost and move on to the next lucky girl.”

Sophie frowned. “Melanie, you’re being unfair to him. He seems like a nice guy. All the things you said he did for you. Why don’t you remember any of those right now?”

“Because she’s a coward,” Kate replied, pulling her hand away from her friend. “He’s someone who could mean something to her, and she’s just afraid of getting hurt.”

Mel felt like weeping again. She’d been a wreck since Friday afternoon. Her life had gone from fairytale to hell. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Kate stood up and motioned for Sophie to join her. “Come on, Sophie. Let’s leave her to wallow in her self-pity. Any other girl would be counting her lucky stars that Sidney Crosby cared enough about them to go out of his way and set things right, but not Mel here. She’s just going to be distrustful and afraid of anything real.”

“He just did it to get in my pants,” Mel blurted.

Kate laughed. “That’s bullshit, Melanie Kay. It’s bullshit, and you know it. I can see it in your eyes.”

Mel shrank back into the sofa cushions. It was bullshit. Sid had never tried to rush her; he’d always respected her boundaries. He’d done absolutely nothing wrong, and she was just scared shitless because the last few days made her wonder if she was falling in love with him.

Kate opened the door and then looked back at Mel. “Call me when you grow a spine, Mel. Really.”

Sophie leaned down and gave Mel a quick hug. “Call him. Promise me you’ll call him.” Sophie’s blue eyes were wide, and she looked so earnest.

“I’ll think about it,” Mel said.

It was enough to get Sophie to leave with Kate. They closed and locked the door behind them. Kate sat on the sofa and stared blankly at the television. A man was handing a woman a rose. The woman smiled and threw her arms around him.

Mel grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was just a chicken. Maybe she was thinking the worst of him when he’d given her no reason to. Maybe she was just self-conscious and afraid of getting hurt because she was starting to care about him too much.

She smiled to herself. He must have reamed Paul’s and Patricia’s asses because they were nervous as hell when they’d spoken to her that afternoon. They’d stopped just shy of offering to pay for her next date with Sid. Of course, Mel had decided there shouldn’t be a next date, even though Mike had encouraged it right before she left for the day.

“He cares about you, Mel. Give him a call,” he’d said.

Everyone seemed to be telling her to call him. Maybe that meant something.

She picked up her phone and turned it over in her hand, rubbing the screen with her thumb. Before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled up her recent calls and touched his name. The phone rang once before he answered.

“Mel,” he said. She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“I’ve missed your voice.”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Sid exhaled. “No, I’m sorry. They shouldn’t have put you in that position. I don’t want you to have to choose between your job and me.”

“Thank you for sticking up for me.” She laughed softly. “I don’t know what you said, but they were so sick they looked green when I went up to talk to them.”

“It doesn’t matter what I told them. What matters is that you’re not in trouble, and I’m not in the do-not-touch category.”

She smiled. He had a way of making her relax. Any doubts she had about him always dwindled away when he was talking to her. It was like she was the only person in the world in those moments. “You’re pretty touchable.”

“I’m practically screaming to be touched,” he agreed. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Mel sighed. “I was being stupid. Kate and Sophie kicked down my door and called me an asshole.”

“Good. I knew I could count on Sophie.”

“How was your day?”

“Pretty shitty until right now. Actually, the last three days have been terrible.”

She felt like a jerk. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, but you can make it up to me on Saturday. I’m still coming over for dinner.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything you’re making. Just don’t add a stick of butter to it or my trainer will murder me.”

Mel laughed, pulling her feet up onto the sofa and tucking them underneath her. “When do you get back into town?”

“We’re playing Toronto tomorrow night and then flying back right after. I’ll get in after midnight, probably. Practice Wednesday morning and then a press dinner that night.” He paused. “I wish I could see you Wednesday, but the dinner starts right after you get off work.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. How about we get something to eat after work on Thursday? You bring your friends, and I’ll bring my friends. A group thing.”

“Serious?”

“Totally serious. I’ve got to meet your friends sometime, don’t I? Especially when they’re sticking up for me and talking some sense into you.”

* * *

Mel went into work Tuesday morning with a much lighter heart. She was scanning her inbox when Mike walked in.

“Morning,” he said.

“Morning,” Mel replied.

“You look better this morning.”

“I got some sleep.”

“Talk to Crosby?”

She smiled. “Mind your own business?”

“Hey, I’m trying to play fairy godfather here. Did you call the kid? He was losing his mind over you.”

Mel blushed, turning away from Mike. “I called him,” she mumbled.

“Good.” That said, Mike strolled out into the hall.

That afternoon while she was eating a salad at her desk, an unfamiliar man knocked on her door. He was in blue slacks and a white shirt. “Melanie Kay?”

“Yes?” she said.

“Delivery.” He handed her a box and had her sign a sheet on his clipboard. “Have a good day.”

Mel nodded and flipped open the cardboard box to find a two pound box of chocolates wrapped in a bow. A single rose was laid across the top. She couldn’t stop the smile. There didn’t even need to be a card; she knew who it was from.

Her call went to his voicemail so she left him a message. “Thank you for the rose and the chocolates. I can’t wait to see you on Thursday.”

He called back an hour later to ask her if she’d tried the candy.

“Maybe one or two,” she said. “Or four.”

He laughed softly. “I can’t wait to see you. This has been the longest week ever.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to watch the game tonight?”

“Sophie is coming over, and we’re going to have a re-do of Friday night since it got messed up.” As soon as she said it, she remembered their phone conversation that night. Mel’s cheeks flushed with color and she was thankful he couldn’t see her.

“I had a good Friday night.”

She laughed nervously. “Hush. Good luck with the game; we’ll be rooting for you.”

* * *

“Where is this place?” Lisa asked, fixing her hair in the visor mirror. Her boyfriend Don was driving, and Mel was in the backseat.

“Why don’t you just park over there? The garage will be cheaper.”

“Fuck that,” Don said, “I’m having the valet take care of it. It’s not everyday you get to meet Sidney Crosby.”

“Aww, baby. You’re so romantic,” Lisa said. “We go out for dinner, you make me walk five blocks in heels. Sidney Crosby asks you to dinner and you pull out all the stops and go for valet service.”

“Babe, it’s the Penguins.”

“I know. That’s why I love you.”

Mel made a gagging noise. “Get a room. I’m dying back here.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “I’ll remember this moment when you’re making moo-moo eyes at Sid the Kid.”

“I don’t make moo-moo eyes.”

“You do. It’s disgusting.”

They left the car with the valet and stepped inside the restaurant. The hostess showed them to a private room. Kate and her fiance Tommy were already there, seated across the table from Sophie and Brandon Sutter. They looked up when Mel walked in with Lisa and Don.

Pascal Dupuis was standing by the door with his wife and Chris Kunitz was across the room helping his wife pour drinks for everyone.

“Melanie?”

She looked over to see that Dupuis was talking to her. “Hi,” she said. “I think we met at the practice facility.”

He nodded. “We did. This is my wife Carole-Lyne.” He inclined his head. “This is Mel.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Mel said, shaking the woman’s hand.

“A pleasure,” Carole-Lyne said with a warm smile.

“Sid is going to be late. He had a couple interviews, and they ran over.” Pascal said.

Carole-Lyne took Mel’s arm. “Let me introduce you to Chris and his his wife Maureen.”

The two women were very nice and welcoming, but Mel was anxious to see Sid. Everyone was grazing on the cheese and crackers laid out on the table at the far end of the room and helping themselves to a few bottles of wine. Sophie and Brandon stayed at the table with Kate and Tommy. Chris and his wife settled down with Lisa and Don. This left Mel sitting with Pascal and Carole-Lyne. They asked her about how she met Sid and what she did for a living.

Pascal joked that he’d have to come see her and make sure his advisor wasn’t screwing with his money. Just then the door opened, and Mel looked up to see Sid. He grinned and walked over to the table. She stood up to give him a hug. His strong arms felt so right as they wrapped around her.

“I missed you,” he whispered softly in her ear.

“Back at you,” she said.

“Hey, break it up, lovebirds,” Pascal said, waving his hands in the air.

Chris Kunitz wolf-whistled before yelling, “Get a room!”

Both their wives admonished them with smiles. Mel blushed and sat down. Sid made the rounds and shook hands with her friends, introducing himself.

Finally, he sat down beside her and they ordered dinner. He and Pascal started talking about the home game the next evening while Carole-Lyne just rolled her eyes at them.

“Always with the work talk,” she told Mel.

Mel laughed. “Does it get old?”

“I put up with it because I love him.” She patted Pascal on the back.

“Are you telling her about my bad habits? I never leave toenail clippings in the shower. She’s a liar,” Pascal said.

“Gross,” Mel and Sid said together.

Carole-Lyne gave her husband a dirty look. “Honey, try to be civilized.”

Their food arrived, and they spent the next half hour chatting about shopping in Pittsburgh and how much of a pain Mel felt it was to work downtown. Really, she didn’t mind at all. The parking was ridiculously expensive, but the bustle of the downtown area always made her feel more connected with the world. The other two tables joined in on the conversation until it felt like one big yelling match--people talking over people, talking over people.

At least everyone is getting along, Mel thought, watching Lisa’s boyfriend laughing over something Chris Kunitz had said. Brandon Sutter was holding Sophie’s hand under the table. They were trying to be discreet, but Mel’s seat allowed her to see the sweet display that was out of sight of everyone else.

She wanted to turn to Sid and talk to him and only him. It felt like ages between their last date and now. But they were in a room filled with their friends, and it wouldn’t be appropriate to ignore Pascal and his wife in favor of staring into Sidney Crosby’s brown eyes.

“I’m going to go to the little girls’ room. I’ll be right back,” she said, slipping out of her chair and leaving the private dining room. A waiter walking by pointed her down the hall to the restrooms.

It was a nice restaurant with an even nicer powder room. The stalls had actual doors and walls that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was no looking under doors or seeing the feet of the person in the stall next to you. The vanity was lit with flattering, pink-tinged bulbs and the back wall of the room was lined with a plush sofa and two armchairs with an ornate table between them.

“This is nicer than my apartment,” she mumbled, stepping up to the vanity and fixing her hair. She was in a strapless chiffon dress. The top was white and the skirt was black, falling just past mid-thigh. She’d thrown a black shrug on to keep warm, but had taken it off before dinner because the room was toasty.

Her makeup was fine, but she did touch up her lip gloss and apply a coat of mascara. She rubbed her lips together while she tucked the makeup away in her purse. The door opened and closed, but Mel didn’t look up to see who had entered. It wasn’t until his arms were around her that she realized it was Sid and not another woman coming inside to use the facilities.

“Oh my God,” she said, grabbing his arms as they wrapped around her mid-section. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked up and watched him. “You’re in the women’s bathroom.”

Sid raised his brows. “I know,” he whispered, grinning.

“You’re not allowed to be in here.”

“Are you going to tell on me?”

She giggled. “No.”

He nuzzled his face into her hair and neck. “You smell good.”

“Secret, smelly girl things.”

“I need you to come roll around in my bed and make it smell like this.”

She almost choked on her tongue at the idea of rolling around in Sid’s bed. “You know, if you weren’t so hot, that line would be super creepy.”

“Mmm, glad I have my boyish good looks on my side, then.”

Mel turned in his arms. “They’re going to wonder where we are.”

“Let ‘em talk,” he replied, lifting her up so she could perch on the edge of the vanity. He stepped between her legs, letting her dress ride up her thighs. “I’ve really, really, really...” He kissed her lightly on the lips before continuing, “...really, really, really....” And then he ghosted his lips over her ear. “....really, really missed this.”

She gulped and tried to tamp down her hormones. “What? Making out in the bathroom?”

“Totally,” Sid said with a smile. “Do I get a status report or are you going to force me to peek?”

Mel pulled her head back and looked at him. “What?” Suddenly it dawned on her. “Oh, I see.” She laughed lightly. “Pink and black paisley boyshorts with black lace.”

“Paisley?”

“The pattern.”

He furrowed his brows. “What does that look like?”

Mel laughed and tried to ignore how hot his hands felt on the outsides of her bare thighs. “I don’t know. It looks like paisley.”

“Is it like dots?”

She laughed again. “Are you serious? You don’t know what it looks like?”

“I swear I don’t. Scout’s honor.”

Mel narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you just pulling my leg?”

He shook his head, chuckling. “Do I look like a fashion expert?”

She rolled her eyes and clutched the chiffon skirt of the dress in her fist, pulling one side up about two inches.

Sid’s eyes dropped her her legs before he looked back up at her. “Wait. Are you really going to show me?” His eyes were gleaming. “Oh, please. Do it.”

Mel giggled and pulled the skirt up a little more. He stepped back to give her room to maneuver. She took a deep breath and shifted her weight onto one hip, turning the other hip toward him before jerking the hem of the skirt up to reveal the outside of her thigh and hip with the paisley-printed boyshorts. With a giddy squeal, she pulled the skirt down again.

“I didn’t see it,” he said.

“Liar.”

Sid laughed. “I swear. I was looking at your leg. Show me again.”

“Now you really are putting me on.”

“Come on,” he whispered, stepping up and putting his hand on her thigh. He slowly pushed the hem up a few itches. When she didn’t stop him, he kept going until his hand was at the top of her thigh, touching the lace edging of the panties.

He lifted his gaze to hers, and she could see the liquid heat in his eyes. Woo, boy. She’d need a cold shower before she left this bathroom. “I thought you wanted to see them, not feel them.”

“Can’t hurt to do both.” He carefully lifted the skirt up and dropped his eyes to her hip and the panties stretched over it. “Oh, paisley. I know what that is now.”

Mel busted out laughing and smacked his chest with her hand. He caught it and pulled her into his body, kissing her while both his hands were up her skirt. His fingertips were lightly dancing over the lace edging of her underwear.

The soft swish of the door opening made Mel jerk away and look up. Carole-Lyne was standing there, her eyes wide. “Oh,” she said.

Sid removed his hands from Mel’s legs while she jerked her skirt down and hopped off the vanity.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt. As you were.” Carole-Lyne backed out and the door settled into its closed position.

“Oh my God,” Mel mumbled.

Sid was laughing, outright laughing. His high-pitched giggle was infectious, and she couldn’t help but join him. When they had both exhausted themselves, he said, “We should go back before they send a search party.”


	6. Chapter 6

Carole-Lyne and Duper were smiling when Sid followed Mel back into the room. The rest of the couples were gathered around the table in the back, emptying the last two wine bottles. Duper and his wife were standing beside their table, heads together and whispering.

Sid could see the blush on Mel’s face as she sat her purse on her chair. “Not one word,” he told Duper before the other man could open his mouth.

“What?” Duper asked. “I was worried about you. Thought you might have fallen down the toilet.”

Sid shot him a dirty look before placing a hand on the small of Mel’s back. “Can I get you something to drink?”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “No, I’m fine.”

“How about a ride home?” he murmured.

“That sounds perfect. Let me say goodnight to everyone.” She slipped on her black shrug and walked across the room to wish everyone a good evening.

“Making out in the bathroom like a teenager? I’m telling your dad, ” Duper muttered, leaning into Sid and jamming an elbow into his side.

Sid tried to suppress the smile, but it was hard. He shook his head and turned away from the older man. “I hadn’t seen her in a while. Cut me some slack.”

“Pascal, leave him alone,” Carole-Lyne said, slipping her arm around her husband and laying her head on his shoulder. “He’s in love.”

The innocuous phrase she uttered without a second thought hit Sid like a punch in the gut. Was that what this was? This euphoria when he was near her, frustration and longing when he couldn’t see her every day. Wanting to go sit on her parents’ big porch in South Carolina and watch the sunset while she sat on his lap. Wishing he could wake up and roll onto her soft body while he buried his face in her neck.

He felt light-headed. Fucking love. He couldn’t think about that right now. Sid stood up and found Mel giving Maureen a friendly hug goodbye.

“Call me,” Maureen Kunitz said. “I love that little boutique on Wood Street just past the Mexican place. We could go during your lunch hour one day.”

Mel nodded. “I will. It’ll give me an excuse to get out of the office.”

Sid felt his heart beating like a race horse’s. He’d arranged the dinner because he wanted to incorporate her into his life. Now he’d been accused of being in love, and Kuni’s wife was making plans to go shopping with Mel. Did he have a girlfriend? Was he in love? He was sweating and needed to get out of the restaurant.

The drive to her apartment was short, and the cold March air helped him cool down from the near panic attack in the dining room. Commitment wasn’t an issue, but now that she was well and good in his life, he started second-guessing himself. Love was a big word, and it scared the shit out of him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and walked her to her door.

“It’s just eight-thirty. Do you want to come inside and have a cup of coffee?”

Sid slipped his arm around her as she unlocked the door. “I’ll do anything to spend some more time with you. I’ve been deprived the past two weeks.”

She smiled and let him follow her through the door. He closed and locked it while she flipped on the lamp by the door and took off her coat. Sid shrugged out of his and hung both on the rack to his left.

“No coffee for me,” he said as he followed her through the dining room and into the kitchen. Her heels were clicking across the hardwood floor. “It’ll keep me up all night.”

“How about herbal tea?”

“Sure.”

He leaned against the doorway and watched her heat water in a kettle and pull two mugs from the cabinet.

“Thank your for dinner.”

He shifted and crossed his arms. “I’m glad you had a good time.” Do you love me, he wondered. I couldn’t stand it if it was just me feeling this way.

“I had a wonderful time, but I can’t wait for a quiet dinner here on Saturday. Just you and me.”

Yes, that. I want that, too, his mind buzzed. “I’m looking forward to it,” Sid agreed.

Mel handed him a mug with a tea bag floating on the top. “Sugar?”

He shook his head and followed her into the living room. They put the mugs on the coffee table and sat down side-by-side. Mel slipped off her shoes and tucked one leg underneath her, turning on the cushion to face him. Sid rested his arm on the back of the couch. His fingertips were just an inch from the glossy strands of her brown hair.

“You never did tell me why you didn’t call me back on Monday afternoon,” he said.

She shrugged and dropped her gaze.

“They’re not still giving you trouble about us at work, are they?”

Mel shook her head. “No, they dropped it. I just, well...”

“Well, what?”

She leaned forward and grabbed her mug, taking a sip of the hot tea. He waited patiently while she sipped again and then sat the mug down. “I feel like I’m just going to get hurt, and I thought maybe it’d be best if I backed out. You could move on and...”

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he said, cutting her off.

Mel’s eyes were wide, shocked at what he’d said to her. “Sid, we have very different lives. You’re out there traveling and meeting people.”

“Meeting people? You mean other hockey players? Because that’s about the extent of it.”

“Most of you are twenty-something men. I’m sure you go out on off days and after games.”

“I don’t.”

“You do. You were at Whim.” 

He looked at her and realized she had misunderstood him all along. “Mel, I rarely go out. I picked up zero girls at Whim those two nights you saw me there. I just went because the guys were going, and I didn’t have anything else to do. I want to have something else to do. And I want you to be that thing.”

Her eyes were watching him steadily.

“I’m a homebody. And I’d really love someone to stay home with,” he added.

“Me?”

He smiled softly at her. “I was thinking more along the lines of a goldfish. Like in American Dad--you know, the cartoon. What’s his name? Klaus?”

Mel laughed under her breath and shook her head. “Yeah, Klaus. You’re such a dork, Sidney Crosby.”

“Guilty as charged.” He paused. “You doubted my feelings toward you? That’s why you hung me out to dry and made me torture myself for three days?”

She made a face. “Sorry?”

“I thought you freaked out because of...” He trailed off, realizing that he was about to bring up something that would make him blush.

“What?”

Sid shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Oh, come on,” she said, poking a finger into his leg. “What?”

“I thought maybe our phone conversation on Friday night might have turned you off,” he said, mumbling the words with his eyes downcast. He used the mug of tea as a distraction, leaning forward and grabbing his to take a long drink. He drained half the mug before she responded.

“Uh, I don’t think it turned me OFF.” Sid looked up to see her face was flushed. She looked as embarrassed as he felt. Two grown adults couldn’t discuss the blisteringly hot phone sex they’d had a few days before. Pathetic.

“Good, I was hoping I didn’t misread that whole... thing.”

Mel started giggling, and he couldn’t help but join it. The situation was just too ridiculous.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me,” he said.

When she caught her breath she replied, “Oh, I’m not making fun. You were a pro. You get an A plus in the phone sex department.”

“If this hockey thing falls through, it’s good to know I have a backup career.”

He used the hand on the back of the sofa to stroke the ends of her hair. “Next time I’m out of town we should probably do the video chat thing. I think it’d be much more productive.”

“Ohhhh, no,” she laughed. “No, no, no. I’m not putting my goods on the internet. The cookies stay in the jar.”

Sid wanted to kiss her, but he still felt awkward. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he want to move into her little apartment and wake up in her bed every single day? Carole-Lynne's voice echoed in his head. He’s in love. Love. He could almost hear the phrase tripping off his tongue when he saw the way she looked at him.

Fuck it, he thought, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Mel immediately responded, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him back. The flame of desire lit in his stomach when he remembered the way her legs felt when he put his hands up her skirt in the bathroom.

He wanted to ask her to pack a suitcase and come with him on all the road trips. So he’d miss some of NHL Tonight in the hotel room, but he’d be able to touch her whenever he wanted. It was a stellar trade off. A soft whimper from the back of her throat brought him back to reality. She had a career of her own--a good one--and it would just be selfish to ask her to give it up.

Sid turned his head and kissed her again, one hand tangled in her hair and the other curled over the top of her bare thigh. His stomach flopped over because now all he was thinking about was the end of the season. They were in the final stretch of it. Playoffs were a few weeks ago, and then summer would be around. And he’d go home or to Los Angeles to train.

No, he thought, I’ll stay here and train. The ease with which he made the decision shocked him.

“You look like you’re thinking hard,” Mel said. She had pulled back from the kiss and was brushing her fingertips over the stubble on this cheek.

“I was thinking about you.”

“Good things, I hope.” She was looking up at him shyly, through thick lashes.

He moved forward and pinned her to the sofa. “Only the best things,” he whispered before kissing her again. In a matter of a few seconds, he was on top of her, one of his knees nestled between her thighs.

Sid looked down and saw her swollen lips and the way her hair scattered out across the cushion. His heart felt like it was in his throat. Say it, his brain whispered.

Instead, he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. As he pulled back, he caught her lower lip between his teeth and pulled it out slightly. The action made her shift her hips and rub against the leg between her thighs.

“Sid,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. It gave him goosebumps. He suppressed the groan of pleasure and lowered his mouth to her neck. Scattering little kisses and nips along the column of her neck made her moan in pleasure. Which only served to make him harder than a rock. He traced the tip of his tongue over her collarbone.

“You’re killing me,” she gasped, pulling his head up so she could kiss him. It was needy and hot. All he wanted to do was undress her and take her to bed. He’d be willing to miss the game tomorrow if he could spend twenty-four hours with her legs wrapped around his waist. His cock twitched at the thought.

“I want to take you to bed,” he whispered, kissing down her chin and neck. Her skin was so soft and so warm. Maybe if he ripped the flimsy chiffon dress down the front, he’d have better access. He could kiss his way down to her pussy and make her gush for him before he even took his pants off.

Fuck, she makes me want to be the best she’s ever had, he thought, seriously considering ripping her dress open. He could afford to replace it.

“Sid,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Sid.”

“Mmm?” he asked, pulling away from her body, slightly drunk on lust.

“We should stop. This is... I wasn’t ready for this tonight.”

Her words rocked him back on his proverbial heels. He stood up and looked down at her as she sat up.

“You don’t want me?” His voice sounded strange--vulnerable and pathetic. He inwardly cringed.

“No, I do. I just... didn’t plan on... this.” She threw her hands out, gesturing to the air around them.

“Oh.” He felt defeated. He’d almost told her he loved her, and she wasn’t even willing to let him see her naked.

A small smile was playing at the corners of her mouth. “It’s not what you think,” Mel said. “I want you bad. So bad. But...”

“What?”

She shook her head, the embarrassed smile growing. “Girls like to landscape before they get naked with a boy for the first time.”

Sid narrowed his eyes. Her comment didn’t make sense. “Landscape? Like plant things?”

She laughed. “No, no. Like, landscape. You know?” She waved her hand over her lap. “Like wax and shave?”

Realization dawned on him. “Oh,” he said. “Oh, I don’t care about that. I still want to get you naked. Right now. Right here.” She wasn’t looking at his face. He followed her gaze and realized she was looking at the bulge in his trousers. Sid couldn’t muster any embarrassment. Let her see it; she was responsible.

“Raincheck,” she said, mesmerized the outline of his cock. It made him grin.

“Tomorrow?”

“We’ll be having wine. You’ll probably have to stay the night. Don’t want to be drinking and driving.” Finally, she tore her eyes away from his crotch and looked up to meet his gaze.

Desire was evident in the way she looked at him. “I’ll bring my toothbrush,” he replied.

* * *

He scored the game winning goal on Friday night. She’d been watching the game at Sophie’s house. Now that Sophie and Brandon had started seeing each other again, Sophie was very interested in hockey. Mel enjoyed having someone to teach. They talked about icing and offsides and different types of penalties. Sophie was a fast learner, but she tended to just watch for Brandon and squeal if anyone got close to checking him. Mel would have said something, but she spent most of the game marveling at how indescribably smooth Sidney Crosby was.

Saturday felt like the longest day ever. Mel went to Whole Foods and picked out fresh halibut. She also picked up fresh green beans and carrots to saute on the side. On the way home, she swung by the wine store to find two bottles of sauvignon blanc. Normally she blanched at spending more than fifteen bucks on a bottle of wine, but she dropped fifty on the pair since it was a special occasion. When else was she going to cook Sidney Crosby dinner and then get naked with him in her bed?

She scoured her apartment, cleaning the floors and scrubbing the kitchen counters. Then she spent time on herself--showering and shaving and grooming and applying just the right amount of makeup. She’d already been out with him several times, but Mel was determined to make tonight special.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it while throwing on another layer of mascara.

_I am so hungry._

The text was from Sid. She grinned and responded, asking him what he wanted for dinner.

_You._

His response caused a flash of heat to rush through her body. It was just after five o’clock. He was supposed to come by at six.

Mel dialed Lisa’s cell phone. “What’s up, chica?” Lisa asked.

“I’m such a perv. I cannot wait to get Sidney Crosby naked.”

“You’d be looney tunes if you didn’t want to get Sidney Crosby naked,” Lisa responded. “Tonight’s the night?”

“Maybe.” Mel sighed. “Okay, fine. Yes. If I have my way, tonight is the night. I hope I don’t suck.”

“I bet he hopes you do suck.”

Mel rolled her eyes at her friend’s pun. “Har har har, Lisa. You know what I mean.”

“You’ll be fine. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“I might pass out if he takes his shirt off. It’s a complete possibility.”

“Shit, Don just walked in. Listen, I want the dirty deets tomorrow.”

“Don’t be gross, Lisa.” That said, Mel hung up and finished applying her makeup and fixing her hair.

She decided on a cute black dress with white polka dots. It was sleeveless with a square neckline and a hem that fell to her knees. The bodice of the dress was fitted and tight against her breasts and waist, but the skirt was loose and swirled around her legs. She slipped on a pair of black flats. Her lingerie was carefully chosen--a pair of black lace bikinis that were, for the most part, see-through and a matching demi-bra that would serve her breast up on a platter once he got her dress off.

Mel was washing the veggies when she heard her doorbell. Her stomach immediately dropped to her feet and then shot back up to her throat. Forcing herself not to run, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Sid was standing in the hall, a bouquet of pink, peach, and yellow flowers in one hand and a shallow plastic container in the other. He looked almost as nervous as she felt.

“Hey,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Hey,” she replied, stepping back to let him in.

“Nathalie made us dessert. She insisted.” He held the container out to her.

She took it and lifted the lid for a peek. Cupcakes. Pistachio cupcakes by the looks of them. “They smell delicious,” she said. “And it’s a good thing you brought it because I didn’t even think to get dessert.”

He followed her into the kitchen while she sat the cupcakes on the counter and pulled a vase from underneath the sink for the flowers. Once she’d filled it with water, he dropped the flowers inside.

Before Mel could carry them into the dining room, Sid spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips. She brought her hands up to clutch at his shoulders while his hands rested confidently on her waist. “You look gorgeous,” he whispered when he lifted his lips from hers.

“Not as gorgeous as you do,” she whispered back. He was in a pair of faded jeans and a blue T-shirt. The jacket he’d worn was lying across the table by the front door. The shirt was snug around his biceps and shoulders. Mel mentally fanned herself. What was she getting into? He was totally out of her league.

“Lies,” he teased, giving her another kiss. This one was softer and more patient. “What’s for dinner?”

“Roasted halibut with sauteed green beans and carrots.” She gestured over to the freshly-washed vegetables on the counter. “Ooh, and sauvignon blanc.” Mel picked up one of the bottles and handed it to him.

“Can I do the honors?”

She nodded and handed him the corkscrew. With ease, he opened the wine and poured generous portions into the two wine glasses waiting on the counter. They clinked their glasses together before having a taste.

“Good?” she asked.

“Very.” He took another drink and leaned against the counter. “Can I help you cook?”

“Absolutely not. Tonight is your treat,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him as she dumped the veggies into a pan.

His eyes were heated and his lips were turned up into a faint smile. “My treat? Do I get whatever I want tonight?”

She felt like her knees might give out and she’d be on the kitchen floor any moment now. “Probably,” she replied.

He licked his lips.

“Stop being so fucking hot,” she said, snapping herself back into reality and drizzling olive oil on top of the green beans and carrots.

She picked up her glass and gulped down half of it, then knocked back the other half before holding the empty out to him for a refill.

He laughed at her demand. “I’m not being anything. I’m just having these really, really bad, dirty thoughts about you.”

Mel watched him refill her glass and then his own. He took a drink, his eyes still glued to her.

“How about some music?” She rushed past him and into the living room. Her laptop was hooked up to the nice speakers she’d splurged on a couple years back. “What do you want to listen to.”

“What do you have?” He peered over her shoulder, scanning through her iTunes library.

She put her hand on the screen. “Hey, don’t judge.”

Sid chuckled and pulled her hand away. “No judging. Unless you have Kenny G, and then I’m going to judge the shit out of you.”

“Woo, glad I dodged that bullet. Are we going for laid back? Relaxing?”

“Mmm, hmm.” His voice reverberated down her spine because he was behind her, his mouth just an inch from her ear.

She hit the X on her keyboard and hit return when the cursor hovered over The XX. The beginning strains of their debut album starting playing. It was minimalist with a hypnotic groove, and it was sexy in a very subtle sort of way.

Sid’s hands were on her hips, and his nose tickled the hair at the nap of her neck. “This sounds good,” he said.

“You have a one-track mind tonight,” she replied, turning in his arms. He smelled heavenly--woodsy with just the slightest hint of musk and citrus.

He smiled down at her, his eyes shining with happiness. It took her breath away. “The curiosity is killing me. I have to know what panties you have on.”

Mel stuck the tip of her tongue out at him. Before he could grab her, she slipped away and hurried into the kitchen to find the halibut in the fridge.

She sat the paper-wrapped filets on the counter and pulled a tray from the cabinet. The oven was already pre-heated and the filets wouldn’t take long once she put them in.

“What is this band?” he asked, leaning against the counter to her right while he sipped his wine.

“The XX. One of my favorites. Totally underrated.”

“I love it.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “I’m glad. Are you hungry? Should I turn the stove on and get these veggies sauteed before I put the halibut in?” She wasn’t really in any hurry to end the evening. This dance with him was delicious. Mel grabbed her glass and let the chilled white wine slide down her throat.

Before she knew what happened, he was behind her, pressing her hips against the cabinet. His hands were braced on the countertop, and all she could see were his muscular forearms while he breathed heavily against her neck.

Using his chin and nose, he nudged away her hair and planted soft kisses from her earlobe down to the curve of her shoulder.

“You’re cheating,” she moaned.

“Nuh uh,” he replied.

“You are. My neck is my spot. I can’t think straight when you do that.”

“Good.” His hands slid off the counter and settled on her waist before slowly sliding up. He paused briefly just below her breasts before continuing up, cupping a breast in each hand. His hands were big and his index fingers brushed the bare skin of her chest revealed by the low neckline.

The room was spinning, and all she could feel was his hard body pressed behind her, his hands gently massaging her breasts, and his soft lips running up and down her neck interspersed with nips from his teeth.

“Sid,” she moaned.

“I don’t want to wait until after dinner,” he whispered. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

His hands moved down her stomach and curved around to trace the swell of her hips and thighs. She braced her hands on the counter as he lifted the edge of her skirt and slipped his hands underneath to let them travel up her bare thighs.

Mel turned her head, and he took advantage by capturing her mouth with his. He slipped his tongue between her lips just as his fingertips traced over the hips of her panties. She very nearly collapsed against the counter when he moved his right hand to her mound, cupping her and stroking her through the thin lace of the underwear.

Everything was spiraling out of control, but she didn’t want to stop a single thing. He felt too good. Sid’s mouth had latched onto her neck again, just behind her ear. He was gently sucking on the skin and laving it with his tongue. His middle finger was rhythmically rubbing her slit.

“You’re going to make me come if you don’t stop,” she warned, gasping for breath.

He responded by pulling back and dragging the zipper of her dress down to her waist. She turned around, and he caught her in another toe-curling, passionate kiss. Her hands went underneath his T-shirt and pushed it up as she ran her fingers over his abs and chest. Sid obliged by lifting his arms and helping her take his shirt off. He was all muscles and golden skin--an Adonis.

The shoulders of her dress were slipping now that she wasn’t zipped up, and when they fell far enough, his eyes went to the bra that pushed her breasts up. The cups just barely covered her nipples.

“Do your panties match?” he asked, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“Why don’t you find out?” Mel challenged, ghosting her fingertips over his nipples.

He jerked her dress down roughly, but not unkindly. Her breath hitched at the sudden change in him. Sweet, shy Sidney Crosby was an animal. Her brain was swimming at the thought of him on top of her, holding her arms down as he pounded into her. Wetness flooded down south as soon as her dress hit the floor.

“Bedroom,” Sid said darkly, pulling his eyes up from the panties to look her in the face.

“Think you can find it? I’ve got a huge apartment.”

He growled and ran his hands over her body before pulling her into him by grabbing her ass. They were kissing again, and he was pulling her out of the kitchen. It wasn’t very graceful, but they fumbled their way through the living room, and Sid led her down the short hallway to the bedroom.

He didn’t bother to turn the light on and neither did she. The hallway light cast a beam of yellow across the bed. He pushed her down on it and lowered himself on top of her, taking his time kissing her chest and the swell of each breast. Mel jutted her tits up into his mouth while she reached behind herself to undo the clasp. He helped her pull the bra off and then alternated sucking her nipples. One of his hands was between her legs while the other was used to prop himself up.

Mel let her hands roam over his smooth back, scratching him lightly with her nails. He groaned and slipped a finger underneath the lace crotch of her panties. She sucked in a sharp breath and at the same time he said, “God, you’re so fucking wet.”

The music was still playing, subdued and background. She couldn’t hold it in her head for long because Sid was filling up her world. “I need...” she whimpered, unable to finish the sentence because he’d slipped his middle finger inside her.

After a moment of exploring her, he pulled back and bent her legs at the knees so he could pull her panties off. She helped him, kicking off her flats in the process.

When she look up, he was no longer on the bed. Before she could open her mouth, his hands were on her legs, pulling her toward the edge of the mattress. He was kneeling in the floor, looking at her like she was the last piece of his favorite pie.

“Sid, what are you...” she choked on the question when he buried his face in her pussy, licking all the way up her slit with the flat of his tongue before circling her clit playfully.

For a moment she was self conscious, worried that she wouldn’t measure up to his standards now that she was naked and his mouth was latched onto her most private of parts. His enthusiastic devouring of her body put those worries to rest, though. He groaned and the sound vibrated her clit and tightened the muscles in her core.

He had slipped a finger inside her again while he worked her clit with his lips and tongue. Mel clutched at the fresh bedsheets with her hands. She could feel the pleasure building.

“Sid, I’m... oh, God. I...” She couldn’t form sentences. His mouth was too good. His fingertips were digging into the flesh of her hip.

“Tell me what to do,” he murmured, his lips still on her pussy. “Tell me how to get you off.”

She turned her face to the side, feeling the cool sheet against her flushed cheek. “Put another finger in me.

He slipped his index finger in with his middle finger.

“Curl them up.”

“Like this?”

She gasped. He’d hit the spot like he’d always known where it was. “Yessssss,” she hissed. “Rock your hand up and down.”

He did as she asked, leaning down to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. “Like this?”

“Oh, God! Like that. Yes.” She couldn’t breathe and her orgasm was moments away. She could feel it building each time he rocked his hand and hit that spot in her pussy.

“I am so fucking hard for you right now,” he whispered, kissing her thigh before returning to her clit. “I can’t wait to...”

“Sid!” she cried out, cutting him off. Her walls clenched down on his fingers as the orgasm spread from her pussy out. Her stomach warmed with a delicious heat; her arms and legs turned to jelly. Her brain fuzzed out for a moment, like static on a television, making the world unclear and dreamy.

When she recovered and looked down at him, he was standing beside the bed between her knees, unbuckling his belt. Mel sat up and pushed his hands out of the way, jerking the belt loose from the clasp and undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.

He stepped away and toed off his shoes and socks. The jeans were riding low on his hips by the time he stepped back up to the bed. She slipped her hands underneath the waistband at his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down in one motion. Purposefully, Mel let her hands wrap around to trace the curve of his perfect ass. His lower body was all muscle, and his cock was on full display now--long and thick and shining with a drop of wetness at the very tip.

She licked her lips and moved toward him to taste. Sid stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll come if you do that.”

“That’s the point.”

He chuckled and ran his hand roughly through his mussy hair. “No, you don’t get it. I’ll come in like two seconds. And I really, really want to be inside you.”

“Oh,” she said, eyes wide. He slipped something from the pocket of his jeans before climbing onto the bed with her. His mouth traveled up her body--stomach to breast to neck. She turned her head, giving him unfettered access to her neck and saw a foil packet between his fingers At least he’d remember a condom. She didn’t do this often enough to even think of it.

“Mel...” His voice was pleading.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips up to encourage him. She could feel his cock pressing against her, teasing her.

He ripped the packet open and slipped the rubber sheath over his impossibly perfect cock. A second later he had aligned it and pressed into her. She was so wet that he entered easily, no resistance or struggle. Suddenly she felt so full that it was unbearable. Mel threw her head back and dug her heels into his ass, urging him to move.

And he did move. He pulled back until just his tip was inside her before forcefully slamming back in. He was big enough to hit her cervix, causing a delicious kind of pain that was more pleasure. Two more strokes and they were both panting and clutching at each other. He shoved a hand between their bodies and pressed a thumb into her clit.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, looking down at her. All she could see was magnificent, muscular shoulders and a wide chest. His face was half in shadow in the dark room.

“Talk to me,” she whispered, running her nails down his chest.

The sides of his lips pulled up into a grin. “Do you like talking dirty?”

“Uh, huh,” she said, her face flushed. “It makes me hot.”

Sid adjusted himself and pressed his body into hers. His thumb was still on her clit, and he was still pumping into her, but his mouth was now pressed against her ear. “I felt your pussy come around my fingers a minute ago. And I need you to come again so I can feel you milking my cock like that.”

“Oh, God. Sid...”

“You’re so fucking tight. So wet. Later tonight I’m going to make you ride me so I can see what my cock looks like disappearing into you.”

The heat of his breath, the friction of his thumb, the fullness caused by his cock, and the sexy words tumbling over his lips coalesced into an intense orgasm. She let out a strangled cry, bucking her hips up into him as her heels dug deeper into his ass.

Sid stiffened and grunted, his rhythm broken and awkward. “Oh, fuck. Yes, Mel,” he moaned collapsing onto her body. She gently rubbed her hands over the expense of his back as he collected himself.

After a few moments of holding each other, he carefully pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. She giggled as he climbed back into bed and pulled her closer, kissing her temple, then forehead, then lips.

“I probably can’t walk,” she admitted.

He laughed, running a hand casually down her waist to trace the curve of her full hip. “Me neither. Sorry I ruined dinner.”

“Are you kidding? This was way better than halibut.”

They laid in bed, touching and kissing, until the album ended and started to repeat itself.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, propping her head up on her arm.

He smiled. “Starving.”

She smacked his chest playfully and slipped out of bed. She found his shirt in the kitchen and threw it on while she tried to decide if the halibut was still good. The filets were cool to the touch, so she tossed them on the pan with some seasoning and popped them in the oven before turning on the burner and heating up the veggies.

A moment later, she felt his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. “You look incredibly sexy in my shirt.”

* * *

She was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pan of veggies, and she was just wearing his shirt. If he hadn’t already spent himself a few minutes before, he would have been so aroused he couldn’t think. Sid wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “You look incredibly sexy in my T-shirt,” he murmured in her delicate ear.

She giggled and reached a hand behind her to run her fingers through his messy hair. “I can’t cook naked. That’s too weird.”

“That’s not weird at all, but you in my shirt is the second best to you in your birthday suit.” She felt so good in his arms--soft and warm and comfortable. He felt like everything in the world had stopped, nothing was going on but what was happening in her apartment.

She turned in his arms and let him kiss her. He had thrown his boxers back on, but everything else was still strewn across her bedroom floor. Mel’s hands rubbed his chest as he moved his hands down to cup her ass. The shirt she was wearing lifted up and he could feel the heat of ass against his palms. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shirt.

“You keep touching me and we’re going to have to postpone dinner again,” he warned.

Mel rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. “Don’t try to ruin my dinner. I agonized over what I was going to make you.”

“I didn’t come for the food; I came for you.”

She grinned. “Yeah, you did come for me.”

“Ha ha,” Sid replied, pinching the tip of her nose. “I’m starving; when is the food going to be ready?”

“So demanding.”

“You wore me out.”

Mel shook her head. “I think it might be the other way around.”

He took their forgotten glasses of wine to the coffee table along with napkins and silverware. She plated their food and carried dinner into the living room.

“No dining table?” she asked.

“I can’t sit that far away from you right now,” he admitted.

She just laughed at him and settled down on the couch, leaving no space between them. They listened to the entire album again while they ate dinner. Her cooking was fantastic, and he told her so many times while he shoveled it all into his mouth. The faster he ate, the faster he could get her back into bed.

Mel curled into him as he draped his arm over her shoulder. Her hand was flat against his chest, and he wondered if she could feel his heartbeat. It was steady and comfortable, happy. This felt different than the other women he’d spent a night with over the past few years. SHE was different.

“What are you thinking?” she asked. Her voice was soft.

Sid closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Slowly, he trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her arm. After a long moment of silence in which he carefully weighed what he wanted to say, he spoke up. “That I wish this night could last forever.”

She didn’t respond right away, but he was okay with that. As long as she stayed tucked under his arm, he could wait.

“Me too,” Mel finally whispered. Her voice held the longing that he felt pulling at his heart. It was a new feeling, uncomfortable. He’d have to leave her apartment eventually. He’d have to get on a plane and go out of town. Out of town for days at a time and sleep in a bed that didn’t have her in it.

Tonight he was going to sleep in her bed, though. Nothing was going to stop that.

“The season is almost over. Another five weeks and we’ll be headed into playoffs.”

“Mmm, and then the Cup,” she said. She sounded far away, and it cut into his heart just a little. Maybe his impending absence was eating at her just like it was eating at him.

“Will you come to the game tomorrow afternoon?”

He felt her nod her head against his chest. Sid looked down at the way her hair spilled out over her shoulders and his chest. He struggled for a breath.

“We’re at New Jersey on Tuesday, but I’ll be back late that night. Think you can fit me in for dinner on Wednesday night?”

Her fingers flexed against his bare chest. “You know I can. There’s no one else I’d rather spend time with.”

The tightness in his throat released, and he could take a deep breath, filling his lungs with relief. He’d talk to Duper tomorrow. He’d get advice on how to make this work without the hockey life killing the fledgling romance.

“I was thinking of staying in Pittsburgh for the summer. Train here with a couple of the guys.” He waited for her reaction, not daring to move.

She looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. “Are you asking me to go steady?”

He grinned and turned his head away from her in embarrassment. “Don’t bust my balls; I’m new at this.”

“If you are, then don’t worry. I’ve been yours since the first time you took me skating. You think any other man in this city can stack up to you?”

Her words made him laugh. He pulled her closer to him. “I’m glad I’ve impressed you.”

“You’ve done more than that,” Mel replied, her voice trailing off, leaving the statement open.

Like what?, he wondered. What more have I done? Have I made you fall in love with me. Please say I have.

“Although, Henrik Lundqvist isn’t in this city. And he’s a total fox. I’d hit that,” she added.

He pinched her arm, causing her to squeal and squirm in his embrace. Sid wrapped both arms around her and pushed her back, pinning her against the sofa. “Don’t make me jealous,” he growled, kissing her passionately.

“You do that thing with your tongue again, and I’ll promise to only fantasize about you,” she whispered against his lips.

Sid slipped his hands under the T-shirt she had on and squeezed her ass possessively. “Let me see what I can do to convince you,” he said.

It only took them a moment to tumble off the sofa and stagger into the bedroom. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, especially once he yanked the shirt over her head and watched her fall back on the mattress.

Her body was made for him. He wanted to live between her thighs. Sid watched as she pinched a nipple between her fingers, watching him with dark eyes.

Fuck, he thought. He jerked off his boxers and crawled up the foot of the bed until his body covered hers. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing his cock to nestle right up against her slit. All he needed to do was shove a hand between them to flip himself down and he’d be buried inside her.

A condom. He needed one. They were in the pocket of his jeans, out of reach. He kissed her hard, pushing her deep into the mattress. “Hold that thought,” he whispered when he pulled back. “I need to grab a condom.”

He pushed himself off the bed reluctantly and grabbed his jeans. He had shoved a couple in the left pocket, hoping he’d get really lucky tonight. It turned out that he had. When he looked back at Mel, his jaw dropped. 

She was watching him, lust in her eyes. One hand was cupping her left breast and the other was between her legs. The light from the hall fell at just the right angle to let him see her middle fingers slide inside her pussy. Sid felt his brain shut down.

Before he could jump on her again, she rolled over on her side and patted the mattress next to her. 

He laid down on the bed, turning on his side so they could face each other. Gently, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back, the look in her eyes almost took his breath away. It wasn’t just lust there. She was looking at him like it was so much more, and his heart soared because he felt the same way.

Before he could say anything, she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Mel pressed warm kisses down his neck and across his chest. She ran the tip of her tongue down the middle of his flat stomach until he was gasping and laughing at the same time. And then he just clenched his teeth together because her mouth was on his cock, her little hand wrapped around the base of him.

“Mel,” he choked out as she took him further into her mouth until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. “Oh, fuck...”

She slid him out of her mouth before looking up at him with a devious smile and running her tongue all the way up his cock. He maintained eye contact with her while she bobbed her head up and down. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. He tilted his head back, straining his neck. His hands were tangled in her hair.

He was so close. Just when he opened his mouth to tell her, she was gone. Sid looked down just as she threw a leg over his hip. She leaned forward and snatched the condom from his hand, ripping open the wrapper.

“Oh, God,” he moaned, resting his hands on her thighs as he watched her roll the latex over his throbbing cock. His eyes moved up to her chest, looking at her perfect nipples. Mel wasn’t paying attention to his face, though. She was holding his cock in place so she could slip it inside herself.

Sid smiled at her look of intense concentration, and then he gasped when she settled down on him, enveloping him in her heat.

“You feel so good,” she whispered, lifting herself up and then sliding back down. The angle was maddening. He was so deep in her, but he couldn’t move like he wanted to. She was in complete control. He bent his legs at the knees, bringing his thighs up behind her. It gave her the support she needed to rock into him harder. His hands were tight on his hips, urging her to move against him.

Sid felt euphoric. She was perfect, and she was his. He wanted to move in with her and spend every night touching each other. After a game he could come home and they could make love slowly until she called out his name. Or he could come home and take her against the wall, hard and fast and dirty, coming deep inside of her.

Yes, he needed this so bad. He looked at where their bodies joined, and then he moved his eyes up to take in her hips and waist and perfect tits. Her hands were in her own hair, bunching it up to expose the column of her neck. She glanced down at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

He almost said it at that moment. Instead, he let his right hand move from her waist to her mound so he could press a thumb against her clit. She gasped and fell forward just a bit, bracing herself against his chest with her hands. Sid took the opportunity to pump his hips up, controlling the rhythm a bit more now.

“Oh, fuck, Sid...” she breathed, her eyes slipping closed.

“Yes,” he urged. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“You’re gonna... make me....”

“Yes,” he repeated. “For me. Come me for me.”

He kept moving his thumb against her in circles and pushing his hips up into her until she froze. A shudder ran through her body, and then she collapsed on him, her arms giving out. Sid immediately wrapped his arms around her and continued moving in and out of her. Her moans were fuel for his fire as was the slick wetness running down the insides of her thighs.

Sid buried his face in her hair, smelling her shampoo and perfume. His heart swelled just as he felt his orgasm building. Her mouth was next to his ear, breathing heavily and murmuring encouragement, telling him that he felt so good.

“Oh Mel,” he whispered in her ear. “I think I’m in love with you.”

“I...I’m in love with you, too,” she said softly into his ear, running her fingers through his hair. He growled and turned his face into hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and kissing her fiercely just as he came.

His head was swimming, and all he could feel, smell, or see was her. His fingertips were pressed into her flesh as he hugged her tightly to his body. Slowly, they both came down, peppering soft kisses on lips, checks, chins, foreheads and necks.

“I meant what I said,” he mumbled after she had rolled off him to settle into a spot just beside his body. He hoped he didn’t have to spell what what part he meant. This was uncharted territory.

“Me too,” she replied softly, trailing her fingertips over his chest.

* * *

He woke to the feeling of her leg thrown over his hip and the tendrils of her hair tickling his arm. The central heat had just kicked on and the warm breath of air from the vent was lifting a few pieces of her hair. Sid couldn’t remember waking up and feeling better about himself and his life. It was like the day he was drafted. He was ready for the future and excited to pursue what he wanted.

One arm was trapped beneath her head, so he lifted the other and ran his fingertips over her naked body. His cock was hard and heavy against his stomach. The way she’d thrown her leg over his body was making him excitable.

He brushed a light kiss over her forehead, secretly hoping he’d wake her so they could touch one another before he had to leave for the morning skate. It was just after five in the morning, and the room was dark. The hallway light was still on, allowing him to make out her beautiful cheekbones and parted lips.

Sid pressed his hand a little harder against her as he made another pass, touching her soft skin. This time he got a reaction. Mel mumbled and shifted against him. Finally, she opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy look.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” he whispered back, stroking her body more fully with his free hand. She arched into his touch, and he took that as encouragement to proceed. Deftly, he lifted himself up and slide between her thighs. Sid settled his weight on her forearms, and he laid on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

“Mmm, I have morning breath,” she complained, pulling back and covering her mouth.

“Me too. I don’t care.” He kissed her hand until she relented and moved it away so he could claim her mouth again.

“Is this my wakeup call?”

“Mmm, hmm,” he replied, dropping his head down to capture a nipple between his lips.

“Best. Wakeup. Call. Ever.”

Sid chuckled and shifted his hips against hers. He wanted to be inside her. Just as he made to shove a hand between their bodies to align his cock with her, he realized he didn’t have any more condoms.

“Fuck,” he muttered, dropping his head on her chest.

She ran her nails up his back, making him shudder. “What?” she asked.

“I used my last condom last night.”

She chuckled. “Oops. I’d offer you one, but I don’t have any. Guess that tells you how often I get laid.”

He gritted his teeth in frustration. She was so soft and inviting, and he couldn’t have her because he’d only shoved two of the damn things in his pocket. “Think the 7-11 down the street is open?” he asked, only half-joking.

She was silent for a moment, her hands rubbing his back and ruffling the hair at the nap of his neck. “I’m on the pill. And I trust you.”

He lifted his head to look at her face. “What?”

“You can... without. If you’re okay with that.” She smiled shyly and lowered her lashes demurely. It drove him to the brink of losing his mind with lust.

“Serious?” he asked.

“I need you,” she answered, lifting her hips up and rubbing against him.

He growled and shoved his hand between their bodies. He lined his cock up with her. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he said, sliding home.

She was so tight and so wet he couldn’t breathe for a moment. The feel of being inside her without anything between them sent his brain buzzing off into a land of intense lust. Not too fast, he said to himself. If he gave into temptation, he’d be coming inside her in seconds.

Slowly, delicately, he rocked his hips into hers. “Mel, you feel... so good.”

“Don’t stop,” she whispered in his ear. “Please don’t stop.”

“Never,” he answered, pulling out a bit more and sliding back inside. Her walls clenched him, holding tight as he pulled out and then pushed back in.

Minutes later, after she’d cried out her pleasure while he was buried to the hilt, he’d tensed up and spilled himself deep inside her. Then he did stop and bury his face in the crook of her neck. He gasped for breath, smelling the intoxicating scent of sex all over both of them.

“What a way to wake up,” she said, smiling.

“I love you,” he blurted out, unable to stop himself. He was still inside her, nothing between them. His heart felt raw and tender. It had never been like this before.

Her slender fingers coaxed his head up from her neck so she could see him. She pushed his hair away from his face. “I love you back.” Her face was so serious and her eyes darker than he’d ever seen them.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Mel smiled at him. “Yeah.”

 

THE END


End file.
